DNWOLFA
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Sonic gets attacked by a dark being on a full moon. Will he endanger the ones he loves or himself? And what's this about a spatial distortion? Does it have to do with other zones? Read and find out the mystery. Rated for violence, blood and some Sonally.
1. Midnight Run In

Chapter 1

Midnight Run In

Sonic was running through the Great Forest. It was midnight in the Great Forest as he ran through it. Sonic thought he could go for a midnight run before he went back to new Mobotropolis. Sonic ran through most of the forest, until he reached the darkest part.

"I've never been in this part of the Great Forest" Sonic said to himself.

He then looked around the dark forest trees around him. Sonics' ear twitched, when he heard something deeper in the forest.

"I better go check this out," Sonic said as he sped off.

Sonic ran into the deeper, darker and scarier part of the Great Forest. He stopped in the middle of a small clearing of grass. It looked like a very small meadow. Sonic looked around the small clearing, but then heard a twig snap in the bushes behind him. Sonic turned to face who ever was stalking him.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

No response came, just the sound of the whistling wind blowing against tree branches and a dark figures' fur. Sonic was getting impatient and decided to make whoever was hiding, come out.

"Come out, you coward!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic was getting tired of waiting and decided to leave. But that was one mistake Sonic wished he hadn't had made. As soon as Sonic turned around, the creature that was hiding in the bushes came out and jumped on Sonic once his back was turned. Sonic fell off his feet and landed on his stomach. He tried to get up, but the creature that was on top of him was too heavy. Sonic tried to move himself onto his back so he could see what was on top of him. That didn't work. The creature just snarled at Sonic, showing its' fangs. Sonics' emerald eyes widened, when he heard the snarl.

_Whatever it is, must be some sort of wild animal, _Sonic thought.

Sonic tried one more time to get the creature off him. Once more it failed. Instead the creature was getting impatient and instead didn't want to wait any longer. It bared its razor sharp fangs just before burying them into the back of Sonics' neck. Sonic screamed in pain as the fangs pierced the flesh on Sonics' neck and went down to his blood stream. The venom from the fangs infected the blood flowing through Sonics' veins. As it was also enjoying Sonics' pain and suffering. The creature finished what it had been doing to Sonic. It leapt off him and ran into the darkness of the trees. Sonic breathed heavily as he tried to get up off the ground. Sonic lifted one of his arms to try and support himself, but both of his arms were weak. As Sonic collapsed back on the grass he noticed that his blood was moving slowly around his body. Sonic rolled onto his back and looked up at the night sky. He saw all the stars shining brightly, while the moon glimmered with both light and darkness. Both Sonic knew about, but only experienced one. He soon felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, where the creature had bit him. Sonic could feel the pain move from his neck to all the parts of his body. Sonic took in a deep breath, then let it out. He couldn't take the pain any longer as it got worse. As Sonic fell to the power of being too tired and weak, he soon fell unconscious from that power. As the pain grew and Sonic fell into a tired yet painful sleep, Sonic felt as if his unconscious body were...CHANGING.

**I'm not that good at explaining fight scenes, transformations and places where the characters are, but I try. Its' short because its the first chapter and all the ideas I had for it. Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow if people like it. Read and Review PLEASE. See ya next chap.**


	2. Nightly Fight

Chapter 2

Nightly Fight

Sonics' eyes opened up wide a few hours after the attack. Sonic tried to stand up, but he fell back down.

"What's going on? Why can't I..." Sonic cut himself as he put his hand on his head.

As he ran his fingertips through his fur he found out it wasn't smooth anymore. It was long and shaggy. Sonic stopped running his fingers though his fur and felt his ears. They weren't the usual small hedgehog ears he had always had. They were now long and pointed like a wolfs'. Sonic took his hand away from his head, when he felt the pain in the back of his neck return. Sonic sat up and put his hand on the bite mark. He felt some sort of liquid coming out from the fang marks. Sonic removed his hand and held it in front of his face. As Sonic looked at his hand it shocked him to see that his hand was covered in blood. His blood. But that wasn't all that freaked Sonic out. Sonics' gloves were not on his hands anymore. Instead he saw long sharp claws pointing out of the top of his fingernails. Sonic looked around the small clearing he was sitting in the middle of. Sonic climbed onto his feet and looked in every other direction, he couldn't have seen sitting down. Sonic soon after stopped looking around and looked down at his feet to see if he had been sitting on them. But his gloves weren't intact; they were shredded in little pieces on the ground. Sonic was about to inspect any other changes he had gotten, but heard a noise coming from the other side of the Great Forest. Sonic didn't understand how he could hear that far, but he ran in that direction anyway.

* * *

><p>Once he reached the edge of the Great Forest he was tired. Sonic put his hand on one of the tree trunks beside him.<p>

"Why am I suddenly so tired?" Sonic asked himself.

His voice sounded a lot deeper and gruffer, like Shadows'. Sonic looked around the area he was about to enter and noticed something in the middle. A monkey with a staff was fighting a bunch of dark monsters. The monsters walked on two legs, sometimes moved onto four and had sharp claws and fangs. They were a dark purplish colour with light blue markings on them. Once Sonic saw the monkey, his eyes widened.

"That's Monkey Khan" Sonic exclaimed. "What's he doing here?"

All the monsters ganged up on Monkey Khan as they surrounded him.

"Time for me to join the party" Sonic cried.

Sonic ran on all fours towards the group of monsters and jumped over them to get into the middle, where Monkey Khan was. The monsters backed away a bit from Sonic, then jumped at him. One lunged at Sonic with its' fangs bared, ready to rip Sonic apart. Sonic grabbed the monster with one hand and tightened his grip on it. Not soon later did the monster burst into purple dark energy. Sonics' eyes widened at this.

"It bursts into energy, when its' dead" Sonics' expression changed to a smile.

Sonic turned to the rest of the monsters. They were all baring their fangs and showing their razor sharp claws at Sonic.

"Bring it on!" Sonic shouted, "I've got all night!"

Monkey Khan turned to look at who was helping him and saw something he never thought he'd have to see. Another two monsters jumped at Sonic. Sonic caught them with each hand with ease. He was about to give them a death squeeze, when two more jumped on his back and pushed him down. Sonic fell onto the ground, letting go of the monsters he was holding in the process. The two monsters he had been holding jumped onto his back and joined in with their friends. Sonic screamed in pain as they were sucking his blood like leeches. But more painful. Five more jumped on Sonic and started doing the same thing.

A few minutes later, Sonic was no where in sight, all that was seen was a pile of monsters. Sonic was starting to get really angry at the monsters. Monkey Khan couldn't help his ally, because he was too busy stopping the other monsters. He stopped, when he heard growling coming from the pile of monsters. That growling noise slowly turned into a roar of anger as Sonic used up a great amount of power to throw all of the monsters off him. Sonic started baring his fangs at the monsters as they circled him. One ran up to Sonic and bit him on the leg. Sonic looked down at the monster, a look of rage on his face as he took it off his leg. Sonic ignored the pain he had given himself as the monster had ripped a chunk of fur off his leg. Sonic brought the monster up to face as he looked at its' eyes. Sonics' emerald eyes showed anger and hatred in them, while the monsters' glowing yellow eyes showed fear in them. Sonic, then opened his mouth, showing razor sharp teeth and spoke.

"Bad move" Sonic said, tightening his grip.

The monster turned into dark energy as Sonics' gaze adjusted to the others.

"Two down…" Sonic started.

"…Eight to go" Khan finished.

Monkey Khan stood up beside Sonic and Sonic nodded.

"Bring it on, Beasties," Sonic exclaimed, running on all fours towards the group of monsters.

Sonic grabbed two monsters by the necks and banged their heads together. Dark purple energy rose from their bodies as Sonic dropped them and moved onto the next one. Monkey Khan hit one on the head with his staff. Dark energy came out of its' gaping mouth. Sonic jumped onto one monster and gave it a deadly beating with his fists. Monkey Khan zapped two with an electricity bolt from his staff. Sonic turned his attention to the last two and was about to jump them. Until, both of them leaped into the air, a few feet above Sonics' height.

_You're not getting away that easily, _Sonic thought.

Sonic ran towards a tree branch and swung himself around it, until he was sent into the air. Sonic gave the monsters a toothy grin, then as they started falling; Sonic punched both of them. As they picking up force, Sonic made sure he was on top of the monsters.

Once Sonic landed, both monsters had been knocked out from the impact of Sonics' punch and hitting the ground. Everywhere around Sonic was dark purple energy. Sonic arose from the ground and walked over to Monkey Khan. Monkey Khan got his staff ready, just in case this thing only helped him to eat him.

"Who are you?" Khan asked, pointing the staff at Sonic.

Sonic grabbed the staff and lowered it.

"Why would you ask that? You know who I am," Sonic asked.

"I think I would remember knowing a werewolf" Khan said.

Sonic looked a little surprised, then remembered seeing his hand earlier. Sonic grabbed Monkey Khans' staff and looked at his reflection in the red jewel at the end. Sonics' expression of surprise changed to fear, when he saw what was looking back at him. Sonics' blue fur had changed to a midnight blue colour. His brow had lowered, until it looked like Shadows'. Sonics' emerald green eyes looked like they were glowing. His peach skin had changed to light blue along with his hands and muzzle. Long sharp fangs appeared at the edges of his mouth as his fear made him drop the staff. Sonic staggered backwards and looked at the other changes to his body. Sonic saw white puffs of fur around his wrists and long sharp claws protruded from his fingernails. Sonic grabbed one of his quills and examined it. It was still quill-styled, but it had a white patch of fur at the end. He soon turned to look at his shoes. The white stripe was replaced by grey and grey spikes going across the stripe replaced the yellow buckle. They still had their red colour, but it was a bit darker. There were also spikes underneath his shoes, Sonic guessed they were now cleats. Sonic looked behind his back and saw his tail was still shaped like a hedgehog' except it had a little bit more fur on it. Sonic saw his new look and was beginning to feel something build up in the back of his throat. He wanted to scream to the world, seeing all the changes he had gotten. Sonic took a good look at himself one last time. He grabbed his head with both hands and lifted his head up. Looking up to the bright shining stars. His eyes then adjusted themselves to the moon. The full, shining glimmer made Sonic do what he wanted to do. Sonic closed his eyes, took his hands away from his head, lifted his muzzle until it fully faced the moon. Opened his mouth and let out a scream of horror turning into a howl of pain.

"NOOOOOO!" he howled at the moon.

He then lowered his head to look at Monkey Khan, his expression full of hope and yet still of anger. Monkey Khan picked up his staff and pointed it at Sonic, once more.

"Who are you?" Khan shouted. "Answer my question!"

Sonic fell onto the ground, feeling as if he didn't know himself anymore.

_The way I fought, _Sonic thought, _That's not how I usually fight._

Sonic stopped his thinking, when he heard a growling noise. Sonic lifted his head and pricked up his ears. The growling noise started again. Except this time it was louder. Sonic turned around to see if there were anymore monsters, but there weren't. Sonic then realised where the growling was coming from. Sonic looked at his stomach and felt a pain inside it. Sonic cringed a bit at the pain. He tried to stand up while it hurt. Sonic stood up and held his aching stomach with a clawed hand.

"Why am I so hungry?" Sonic asked. "I ate a whole heap of chilidogs this morning."

Monkey Khans' sky blue eyes widened at what he just heard.

"Sonic?" he asked.

"Yeah, except…I'm not a hedgehog now. Am I?" Sonic asked, turning his body around.

Monkey Khan shook his head. Sonic looked at Monkey Khan with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, tilting his head sideways a bit.

"You've still got hedgehog features of yourself" Khan answered.

"Like what?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

"You've still got quills and a tail like a hedgehogs'" Khan explained.

Sonic nodded, still a little bit upset about his new look.

"Anyways, Sonic, you said you were hungry?" Khan said.

"Am I ever" Sonic cried.

"Okay then, lets' go back to the Dragon Kingdom for the night and we'll go back to new Mobotropolis tomorrow" Khan explained.

Sonic nodded once more and unfolded his arms. Monkey Khan opened a portal to the Dragon Kingdom with his staff. Khan and Sonic then jumped through it and found themselves in the Dragon Kingdom.

**Wow! A lot of fighting going on here. As I told you last chapter I'm not that good at describing fight scenes, but I try my hardest. Hope you enjoyed, Chap3 will be up tomorrow. See ya next chap.**


	3. A Breakfast Of Hunger

Chapter 3

A Breakfast Of Hunger

Sonic and Monkey Khan arrived at the Dragon Kingdom during sunrise. But the Dragon Kingdom is halfway around Mobius a long way away from New Mobotropolis and Robotropolis. Once Sonic stepped out of the portal, he saw the suns' bright rays reach his warm fur and turned to look at it. Monkey Khan saw Sonic looking at the sunrise as he turned to tell Sonic something. As the sun rose higher and higher, while the moon sunk lower and lower. Sonic saw the colours of the sky change from a dark midnight blue to a light orange and blue. Sonic felt a sudden pain surge through his body, as he fell onto his knees he started reverting back into a hedgehog. Sonics' midnight blue shaggy fur changed to his normal blue and shrunk back into his smooth hairs. Sonics' claws shrunk back into his fingernails, as his shoes changed back to the original shoes he always wore. His hands and muzzle changed to his usual skin colour as the fur around Sonics' wrists sank into his skin and the fur along his arms changed to skin colour as well. Sonics' chest fur changed from white to skin colour also. His ears curved and twisted as they turned back into hedgehog ears. The white patch of fur changed to blue as he started groaning at the pain in his fangs. Sonics' mouth dropped open as he felt his fangs and sharp teeth slowly get smaller until they were his normal teeth. As Sonic felt the last part of the transformation end he felt his heart beating rapidly and his blood flowing fast through his veins. Sonic sat up slowly and stood up once he calmed himself down. Monkey Khan went to help Sonic up off the ground after seeing his transformation.

"Are you okay, Sonic?" Khan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sonic answered.

His voice had softened as his own voice came back into his vocal chords. Sonic looked around the Dragon Kingdom, then saw a familiar house. That rumbling noise returned to Sonics stomach as he remembered how good Li Moons' cooking was.

"Let's go to Li Yuens' place" Monkey Khan suggested. "He might have some information on your…problem."

"And some of Li Moons' cooking too" Sonic complained.

Monkey Khan nodded and started walking towards Li Yuen and Li Moons' house as Sonic followed. Monkey Khan knocked on the door and Li Moon opened it. Li Moon saw Monkey Khan and opened the door completely for him.

"Come in, Ken, come in" Li Moon exclaimed.

"Thank you, Li Moon" Khan said.

Monkey Khan walked inside as Li Moon moved aside. She soon saw Sonic following Khan close behind. She smiled at Sonic as she saw him.

"Sonic, it is very nice to see you again," she said.

"It's very nice to see you too, Li Moon" Sonic said.

Sonic stopped walking and stared. Monkey Khan and Li Moon saw this and turned to look at Sonic.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Khan asked.

Sonic kept staring straight ahead of himself. Something in Sonics' mind told him to jump at the monkey and fox, but he didn't want to. Sonic shook his head to try and make the thought go away. It didn't. Sonic tried removing the thought, but that didn't work either. So Sonic just pushed it aside, until an enemy came, he would let himself do that. But Sonic didn't realise that thought was only coming up because of his hunger. Sonic stopped staring and continued walking, but saw the expressions on his friends' faces. Li Moon had an expression of fear in her eyes, while Monkey Khan had an expression of suspicion on his face. Sonic walked past Monkey Khan and walked up beside Li Moon.

"Sorry, if I scared you" Sonic said.

"It's okay, I was just wondering" Li Moon said.

"Wondering? About what?" Sonic asked.

"Wondering if you two heard that howl last night?" Li Moon asked.

Sonic heard this and froze; Monkey Khan looked at Sonic then back at Li Moon. Li Moon saw Sonics' expression and decided to speak.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Li Moon asked.

Sonic blinked and caught a familiar scent in his nose. Sonic started sniffing the air and walking towards the smell. Monkey Khan and Li Moon looked at each other then ran after Sonic.

"Sonic, wait!" Khan called.

Sonic just ignored Monkey Khan and followed his nose, which lead him into the kitchen. Li Moon and Monkey Khan walked up beside Sonic as his nose was quivering from all the different smells. The bacon, eggs and sausages were cooking well as they caught Sonics' eye. Li Moon saw Sonics' expression towards the food and smiled.

"Looks like we will be needing two more plates" Li Moon smiled.

Sonic turned to face Li Moon and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Li Moon" Sonic said.

Li Moon smiled some more then went to get breakfast ready. Sonics' ear twitched when he heard someone approaching them. Sonics' smile turned into his usual cocky smile as he turned to face Li Yuen.

"Sonic, I never thought you would come back here so soon," Li Yuen said.

"Well, we were in the neighbourhood" Sonic smiled.

Sonic felt something tell him to attack the elder lion before he could, but Sonic ignored the urge and walked to the dinner room. Sonic sat down on one of the pillows and waited for breakfast.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed and Li Moon, Li Yuen and Monkey Khan came into the room. Sonic saw them and started slouching on his pillow. Li Moon carried the tea and tea cups. Li Yuen carried the sausages, bacon and eggs, while Monkey Khan carried the plates. Sonic smelt the sausages and bacon as they walked closer to him. As they got to the table, Sonic sat up straight and waited for them to settle in their own seats. Once they took their seats and got their plates. Sonic did the same thing as all four of them got their food. Something at the back of Sonics' head told him to take at least two or three pieces of bacon and sausage. He took a handful of bacon and sausages; he looked at his plate and scratched his head.<p>

_Something's missing, _he thought.

"Hold on a second" Sonic told the others.

Sonic rushed off somewhere, taking his plate with him. Li Moon looked at Li Yuen, then to Monkey Khan. Once Sonic came back his plate was full of chilidogs. Half weren't even chilidogs. Half was of chilidogs, while the other half was of sausage dogs. Before anyone could say anything, all the chilidogs on Sonics' plate were gone. Sonic had eaten all the chilidogs within a few seconds.

_I'm guessing he must've been hungrier than I thought, _Khan thought.

Sonic took his cup and poured some tea into it. He put the tea pot down and took a sip of his tea. Sonic soon saw his friends faces, Li Moon had shock on her face, Li Yuen had the same expression his granddaughter had and Monkey Khan had a wide eyed expression. As they were all staring at him, Sonic got uncomfortable with it and decided to smile. Showing his sparkly white teeth.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

Monkey Khan and Li Moon just continued staring at Sonic. Li Yuen decided to break the silence.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Li Yuen asked.

"Of course I'm alright" Sonic said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you have a bigger appetite than you had last time" Li Moon giggled.

Sonic stared blankly at her, and then looked at his reflection in the tea. His reflection showed Sonic was giving himself a smile, but he also saw that his emerald pupils had turned to slits. But he didn't notice that, he just kept staring at his reflection.

_I am a lot hungrier than usual,_ Sonic thought, _but...why?_

Sonic shook his head and held it with one of his hands. Sonic felt something different about his hands though. He could feel his fingers go through his smooth blue fur, but couldn't feel the fabric of his gloves. Sonic took his hand away from his head and looked at his hand. Sonics' eyes widened, when he saw his gloves weren't on his hands.

_Okay, I knew my hands ripped through my gloves last night, but couldn't they have at least reappeared on my hand when I transformed back, _he thought.

Sonic looked up from his hand and looked at Li Yuen and Monkey Khan.

"Um...Li Yuen, Khan, can I talk to you guys?" Sonic asked.

"You may, Sonic" Li Yuen said.

Li Yuen, Monkey Khan and Sonic stood up from the table and went into the kitchen. Sonic closed the door, so Li Moon couldn't hear them.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Li Yuen asked.

Sonic turned around and looked at Li Yuen and Monkey Khan. Sonic scratched the back of his head, trying to be careful not to scratch his bite mark by accident.

"Li Yuen, do you know anything about...werewolves?" Sonic asked.

Li Yuen stared at Sonic in surprise.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because...um..." Sonic couldn't get the word out.

"Because a werewolf bit Sonic and now he's..." Khan started explaining.

"KHAN!" Sonic yelled.

Monkey Khan just smiled at Sonic as Sonic stared at him. Li Yuen looked shocked, but then felt concerned.

"Sonic, can I see your bite" Li Yuen asked.

Sonic looked surprised, and then nodded.

"It's on the back of my neck" Sonic told them.

Sonic crossed his arms and sighed as he turned around to show them his back. Li Yuen and Monkey Khan took a look at Sonics' bite. It had dried blood all around it, as well as deep fang marks. Li Yuen gasped at the sight before him.

_Oh no, It's just like the prophecy said,_ Li Yuen thought.

Li Yuen opened the kitchen door and ran out. Sonic stared in shock at Li Yuens' reaction. He turned to face Monkey Khan, who just shrugged his shoulders. Li Yuen came back with Li Moon by his side with a first aid kit in her hand.

"Grandfather, what is wrong?" Li Moon asked, confused.

"Sonic, sit down here, please" Li Yuen said.

Sonic looked confused, but then nodded as he sat down on a pillow on the floor.

"Li Moon will take a look at your bite and maybe even prevent the venom from spreading through" Li Yuen explained.

"Huh? What?" Sonic asked.

Li Moon nodded and sat on the pillow behind Sonic. Li Moon saw fang marks in the back of Sonics' neck. She took out a wet cloth and dabbed it on Sonics bite, to clean his wound. Sonic cringed a bit as it stung, but it soon felt soothing. As Li Moon finished cleaning his bite, she saw how deep the fang marks were. She sighed as she took out a bandaid and put it on Sonics' neck. Sonics' ear twitched, when he heard her sigh and turned his head a bit.

"Li Moon, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

Li Moon got up off the pillow and stood beside Li Yuen once more. Sonic stood up as well and stood beside Monkey Khan.

"Sonic, I am so sorry. The bite mark is too deep, the venom has already gone through your body" she answered.

"I...I don't understand" Sonic said.

"Li Moon is saying that the werewolf bit into you rather deep, so she could not stop the venom. But I am guessing you were extra hungry, because it had drained a lot of your blood. King Max knows a lot more about werewolves than we do" Li Yuen explained.

"But will I become a monster like that werewolf?" Sonic asked.

"I do not know, Sonic, but I know one thing" Li Yuen told Sonic.

Sonics' ears pricked up, when he heard that.

"What?" Sonic asked, curious to know.

"That there are five stages of a werewolf. We only know the first stage, which is extreme hunger. I do not know whether you have already activated that stage or if it is because of the loss of blood in your body" Li Yuen explained.  
>"Not to mention those monsters we fought last night" Khan told Li Yuen and Li Moon.<p>

"Monsters!" Li Moon exclaimed.

"What is it, Li Moon?" Sonic asked.

"What sort of monsters were they?" Li Moon asked.

"They looked like...um...I don't really know" Sonic answered.

Li Moon nodded and also decided to change the topic.

"So, Sonic, you were the werewolf we heard howl last night?" Li Moon asked.

"I guess so" Sonic sighed.

"Sonic, didn't one of the monsters bite your leg?" Khan asked.

Sonic nodded his head and looked down at his leg. He bit his lip at what he saw. His leg was covered in dried blood from two fang marks as well as a chunk of blue fur missing. Sonic started to groan as the bite mark started to sting.

"Gahh!" Sonic cried.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Li Moon asked.

"Yeah, I...I am. Just a little sting, nothing serious" Sonic answered.

Li Moon bent down onto her knees and took the wet cloth out again. She did the same procedure she did to Sonic before, except this time she put a bandage around hid leg. Once she was done, she stood back on her feet and stepped beside Li Yuen again.

"Khan, when is the sun up in new Mobotropolis?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I think it would be pretty soon" Khan answered.

"Then, let's get moving" Sonic exclaimed.

Monkey Khan opened up the portal to new Mobotropolis and jumped through it.

"Thanks for your hospitality" Sonic thanked.

"You do not need to thank us Sonic. You are welcome here whenever you like" Li Yuen told Sonic.

"Thank you" Sonic said. "Li Moon, how come you bandaged my leg?"

"Because some of your fur was ripped out, so I put the bandage around your leg so it could grow back" she answered.

Sonic nodded and was about to jump through the portal, when Li Moon grabbed his arm. Sonic looked at Li Moon with a confused expression on his face, while she had one of fear.

"Sonic, please, promise us you will be careful" she said.

Sonic smiled at Li Moon and Li Yuen and gave them his classic thumbs up with his free hand.

"You guys don't need to worry about me. After all I'm Sonic the hedgehog, no werewolf is gonna get the best of me" Sonic boasted.

Li Moon and Li Yuen smiled back at Sonic as Li Yuen put his hand on Li Moons' shoulder.

"That is what we like to hear" Li Yuen said.

Li Moon let go of Sonics' arm and waved goodbye to him.

_But, I think I should tell Ken about the prophecy or show him, _Li Yuen thought.

Sonic waved goodbye to Li Moon and Li Yuen before he jumped through the portal, because Sonic knew who would be waiting at Mobotropolis' main gate for him.

**Okay, long chap. its' not at any part of the story where the villian comes in yet. So if you want to know what these archie characters look like, you will have to look them up on Google sorry. I don't really like explaing character details. Hope you enjoyed. Read and review and see ya next chap.**


	4. Greeting From A Liar

Chapter 4

Greeting From A Liar

Sonic and Monkey Khan exited the portal and saw it was just after sunrise. They looked around and saw they were in the exact same area they were in when they were fighting those monsters. Sonic sighed, as he knew he had to tell everyone he was okay.

"Okay, Khan, Lets' go" Sonic exclaimed.

Monkey Khan nodded and followed Sonic through the Great Forest and to the main gate of new Mobotropolis. Sonic was a few metres ahead of Monkey Khan as they continued.

* * *

><p>Once Sonic and Monkey Khan saw the gates to new Mobotropolis, they also saw something else. Sonic squinted at the figure in front of the gates. He finally realised who it was.<p>

"Sally" Sonic said.

Monkey Khan saw what Sonic was looking at and realised too. Sally was outside new Mobotropolis, waiting for someone. She turned her head towards the noise of leaves getting crushed. She saw who had made the noise and smiled.

"Sonic" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Princess, what are you doing out..." he trailed off as Sally hugged him.

"Sonic, you had me so worried" Sally cried.

"Hey, I came back in one piece didn't I" Sonic said.

"Yes, but you said you were going for a run..." she explained, "...not a whole night out."

"I ran into some trouble" Sonic told her. "And I also saved Monkey boys' butt last night."

Sally saw Monkey Khan over Sonics' shoulder and smiled at him.

"I didn't need your help" Khan said.

"Yeah, right, you were..." Sonic trailed off as Sally felt Sonics neck with her fingers.

Sally stopped hugging Sonic and took a few steps back. She looked at Sonic over and saw the bandage on his leg and that his gloves weren't on his hands either. Sonic tilted his head in confusion at Sally.

"Sal, what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Why do you have a bandage around your leg?" she asked.

"Yeah…well…the trouble I was in…the monster bit me" Sonic answered.

"Your gloves are missing as well?" Sally exclaimed.

"Ur...maybe they got caught on a tree branch and ripped off or the onsters claws ripped them off" Soniic explained.

"And the bandaid on your neck?" she asked again.

"He was bitten by a…" Khan stopped as Sonic covered his mouth.

"I don't want Sal or anyone else knowing" Sonic told Khan. "At least not yet."

Monkey Khan nodded and took Sonics' hand off his mouth.

"Okay, you can tell her then" Khan told Sonic.

"Wait! What!" Sonic cried.

Monkey Khan opened a portal with his staff and waved to Sonic and Sally.

"Bye" he said.

"Khan, wait! Don't…" Sonic cut himself as Monkey Khan jumped through the portal.

Sonic lowered his head and turned back to face Sally. Sally had her arms crossed and was looking at Sonic with an impatient look on her face.

"Sonic? What really happened last night?" Sally asked.

"Sally, I had a really hard time last night" Sonic told Sally.

Sally sighed and walked over to Sonic.

"Alright, you can tell me tomorrow" Sally said.

Sonic smiled at Sally and followed her inside and towards the Castle of Acorn. Sally was a few metres in front of Sonic as they walked.

"Sally, why are we going here?" Sonic asked.

Sally turned to face Sonic. Sally had a smile on her face, as she went up to Sonic and kissed him on his cheek. Sonic blushed a little, Sally just giggled.

"My father said you could come over for dinner with your parents" Sally explained.

"What about Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Tails and his parents are also allowed to come" Sally told Sonic. "Remember 5:00pm, don't be late."

"I'm never late, you know that" Sonic exclaimed.

"I know Sonic, I know" Sally said as she kissed him again.

She saw Sonics' muzzle go bright red in embarressment and confusion. She giggled again and started walking back to the Castle of Acorn, but before saying one thing.

"You're so cute when you're confused" Sally said.

Sonics' face went completely red. Even some of his blue fur was a little red. Sally giggled some and left. Leaving Sonic in the middle of the street. Astonished, confused and embarrassed. Sonic looked at where Sally had walked off to, then he looked up at the sun. That bright glow of yellow and orange going over his body, making it feel warm. The breeze of the morning wind passed him and blew his quills in different directions as his mind was set on one thought.

_I hope I won't turn into that…thing tonight._

**_Nothing really happens in this chap, just some things before we get to the action chapters. Can't wait to upload them and I bet you can't wait to read them. Read and review and see ya next chap._**


	5. A Kings' Discussion At A Feast

Chapter 5

A Kings' Discussion At A Feast

Sonic arrived at the Castle with his parents: Jules Hedgehog and Bernadette Hedgehog. As well as Tails and his parents: Rosemary and Amadeus Prower. Sonic and his family walked up to the Castle door. It was 5:00pm, the exact time Sally told Sonic to be there by. Sonic was about to knock, but before he could the door opened. Allowing them to walk in. Sonic and Tails lead their parents to the dinning hall, where Sally, Elias, Queen Alicia and King Max were waiting for them. They were sitting at a long table. The King and Queen sat at the end, while Elias sat at the corner the King was at and Sally sat next to her brother. Sonic sat next to Sally, Jules and Bernadette sat opposite Sonic, Tails sat next to Sonic and Rosemary and Amadeus sat beside Jules and Bernadette. Sally smiled at Sonic, Sonic smiled back. Sally grabbed Sonics' hand and held it under the table. She felt the fabric of Sonics' gloves and her smile grew wider.

"You never go anywhere without your gloves" she whispered.

Sonic nodded and looked into her sapphire blue eyes, while she looked into his emerald green eyes. Sonic soon saw King Maxs' mouth open and Sonic gently grabbed Sallys' chin with his free hand and turned her head to face her father.

"Hello and welcome to our dinner" King Max spoke.

Sally held Sonics' hand tighter, Sonic looked at his hand in hers and then looked at Sally. She wasn't smiling anymore.

_What made Sally stop smiling, _Sonic thought. _And why is she squeezing my hand?_

"Now, the reason I asked you two families to come here tonight is because we need to discuss a serious matter" King Max explained.

"What kind of matter is it, your Highness?" Amadeus asked.

Just before King Max could continue the doors burst open and the chefs came in with food. Sonic could smell the different types of meat coming to the table. Sonic covered his nose with his free hand, so he wouldn't go insane. Sally saw Sonics' reaction to the food and thought he was sick.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Sally asked.

Sonic looked at her, smiling under his hand.

"Don't worry Sal, I'm alright" Sonic answered.

"How come you're covering your nose?" Sally asked again.

"Um…the smell of the food is…too sweet for my nose" he answered.

She didn't reply, she just did what everyone else did once the food was layed out on the table. Sonic uncovered his nose and got his own food. Sally had let go of Sonics' hand as she got her food. Something in the back of Sonics' mind told him to take a piece from all the meat categories. But Sonic turned them all into chilidogs, once he got everything. King Max watched Sonics' reaction to the food the very instant he had covered his nose. King Max started to suspect something about the hedgehog and soon he thought maybe this little talk would clear the hedgehogs' mind. Once everyone had something on their plates, King Max started talking, while his guests ate.

"Now as I was saying. We have a serious matter to discuss. Sonic you are familiar with other zones, aren't you?" King Max asked.

Sonic swallowed one of his half-eaten chilidogs.

"Yes, Sire" Sonic answered.

"Well, last night I heard a howl coming from the Great Forest and I thought maybe a werewolf came from another zone and…" he trailed off, when he heard coughing.

King Max lifted an eyebrow at the coughing hedgehog. Sonic was coughing and punching his chest. Hard.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Bernadette asked her son.

Sonic kept coughing and punching his chest harder than he already was.

"I think he's choking!" Sally exclaimed.

Tails lifted his hand and smacked Sonic on his back, really hard. Sonic coughed one last time and the piece of chilidog came out of his mouth and landed on his plate. Sonic wheezed a few times, before turning to Tails.

"Thanks, Buddy" Sonic said.

Sonic ruffled the hair on Tails' forehead for a few seconds.

"No problem, Sonic" Tails replied, smiling.

Sonic turned his attention back to King Max, who was staring at Sonic.

"Sorry, your Highness" Sonic said.

"That is quite alright, Sonic. Anyways, I thought maybe you could catch this werewolf and take it back to its' zone, Sonic" King Max explained.

"Sire, how do you know about this werewolf?" Sonic asked.

"I have had a lot of encounters with Ixis Naugus, while I was in the void and he told me about werewolves" he explained.

Sonic lowered his head and nodded. A thought hit Sonics' mind and he lifted his head up again.

"What would happen if we can't take it back to its' zone?" Sonic asked.

The Kings' eyes widened at the question Sonic had just asked him.

_If he is it…no, he can't be…then why is he asking all these questions? Maybe he just wants to know what will happen. But we have still have got to be cautious of what we tell the youngsters, _King Max thought.

"We would have to…kill it" King Max told them.

Sonics' emerald eyes widened at what he just heard. Sonic started shaking, but not from fear.

_Is he really serious…oh no, _Sonic thought?

Sonic looked out the window and saw the full moon outside. In the midnight blue sky. The moon glimmered from the light it was shining. Sonics' eyes widened even more than they already were. Sonic felt a pain in his stomach and groaned. Sally saw Sonics' discomfort and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic, are you feeling alright?" Sally asked, worried.

Sonic looked at Sally, with a pained expression on his face. Sonic tried to smile, but it came out crooked.

"Y…Yeah…just some stomach pains…nothing a little run can't…fix" Sonic stammered.

"If you're going for another run, I'm coming with you" Sally told him.

"NO! You…can't!" Sonic cried.

"Why not?" Sally asked.

"I…I…Gahh!" Sonic screamed.

Sonics' head fell onto his empty plate. He was breathing heavily as Sally lifted Sonics' head off the table and made him look into her eyes.

"Sonic, please. Tell me what is wrong?" Sally asked.

"I…I…c…can't" Sonic stammered.

"You can" Sally told him.

Sonic took his head out of her soft grasp and started screaming again. Sonic looked at the door, then to the window, then back to the door. Sonic pushed his chair out and stood up from his seat. Sonic ran at top speed towards the door. He opened the door and vanished in a matter of seconds. King Max watched what Sonic was doing and saw the hedgehog glance at the moon before the pain hit him.

_Maybe I was correct. It was him. But he looked like he was trying to stop himself from transforming. Maybe if I tell him what will happen to him. He will try harder,_ King Max thought.

Sally stood up from the table and yelled at the top of her voice.

"SONIC!" she shouted.  
>Sonic didn't come back. Sally started getting even more worried than she already was. Jules held Bernadette in a close embrace. Sally turned to face Tails. He had a shocked expression on his face.<p>

"Tails, come with me" Sally ordered.

"Where are we going?" Tails asked.

"We're going to find Sonic" Sally told him.

"Sally, stop" King Max said.

King Max got out of his seat and walked over to Sally.

"What is it, Daddy?" Sally asked.

"Take this" King Max said.

King Max took out a silver dagger and handed it to Sally. Sally looked at the dagger, then to her father.

_Just in case I'm wrong, _King Max thought.

"What's this for?" Sally asked.

"That werewolf will still be out there, so use that to defend yourself" he explained.

"O…Okay" Sally answered.

Sally put the dagger in her jacket pocket. Elias walked over to Sally and hugged her.

"Good luck, Sally" Elias said.  
>"Thank you" Sally said.<p>

Elias let go of Sally as she called for Tails. Tails had finished hugging his parents and walked over to the door with Sally.

"Sally, wait" Bernadette called.

Sally turned to look at Sonics' mother.

"Promise me you will bring Sonic back" Bernadette spoke up.

"I will, Mrs. Hedgehog" Sally promised.

Sally and Tails then ran out the open door and down the hall and through the front doors.

"We're going to need Kens' help" Sally said.

Tails nodded and followed Sally to the ring teleporter. He thought something was wrong with Sonic the moment he saw Sonics' reaction to...the moon.

**As you can tell Sonics' next transformation is coming up. Do you think the next chaps gonna be better, you will have to wait and see. remember read and review and tell me if you like it. See ya next chap, Sonic fans.**


	6. Runaway From Fear

Chapter 6

Runaway From Fear

A portal opened in the middle of the Great Forest. A boot stepped out of the portal, then another. Soon a body came out. Then the figure stood beside the portal and helped another figure out. Soon two figures stood in the Great Forest. One a hedgehog and the other a fox. They were Scourge The Hedgehog: anti-Sonic and Fiona Fox: Scourges' girlfriend. Scourge and Fiona looked around the Great Forest, but heard a twig snap.

"What was that?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know, but I know what I'm going to do" Scourge said.

"I know too," Fiona said.

Scourge smiled his usual evil grin at Fiona and they ran off to where the noise was coming from.

* * *

><p>Sonic ran through the bushes of the Great Forest. He stopped near a lake and looked at his reflection. He still looked like a hedgehog, which made him smile. His smile faded as he felt the pain surge through his entire body. A twig snapped on the other side of the lake. Sonic looked in that direction and saw Scourge and Fiona. Sonic bared his teeth at them.<p>

"What do you two want?" Sonic growled.

Fiona smiled at the blue hedgehog across from her that was in pain.

"Well, hello Blue. How are you doing?" Fiona asked.

Scourge saw Sonics' pain and smiled also.

"Looks like you ain't doing to well" Scourge teased.

Sonic growled at them, trying to make them run away. Fiona and Scourge stayed in their positions and stared at Sonic. Sonic felt the pain start to worsen. Sonic screamed at the pain as the surge began affecting him. Sonics' smooth blue fur grew longer as it changed to a midnight blue. His fur grew into thick shaggy fur as his ears changed shape. They took on the shape of a wolfs' as they curved and twisted. Sonic fell onto his hands and knees as he felt his leg bones break down. Sonics' hands started growing bigger as his arms started growing midnight blue fur along them. A white puff of fur grew around his wrists as Sonics gloves began making tearing noises. Sonic glanced down at his gloves and saw his hands getting bigger. Soon the fabric couldn't hold Sonics' immensely large hands and they ripped. Sonic saw how big his hands had gotten, but his hands weren't down yet. His fingernails started growing longer and started getting a sharp tip at the end of each one. His fingernails became long sharp talons as Sonics' legs got shorter while his body became bigger. Sonic felt his body become more muscular as he felt stronger. Sonics' arms became thicker and fatter instead of his usual thin arms. Sonic turned his head to try and get a look at his back. His quills were still in place, but they had thicker amounts of fur as well as a white patch at the end of each of his quills. Sonics' feet grew bigger as his shoe size increased. Sonics' running sneakers changed into cleats. With spikes replacing the gold buckle. Sonic, then felt a pain going through his head as he felt his facial expression start to change. Sonic screamed louder, but while he was screaming his voice became a lot deeper. Sonics' skin changed to light blue, while opening his mouth. Revealing pearly white hedgehog teeth, but soon grew into long sharp fangs. His fangs grew longer, until they hung right over his bottom lip. Sonic fell onto the ground; weak from all the pain he just experienced.

_That has got to be the worst type of pain, I've ever been in, _Sonic thought.

Sonic felt something in the back of his throat. An urge. Wanting to escape its' imprisonment. Sonic pushed himself back onto his hands and knees. He closed his eyes, lifted his head and howled. His howl broke the silence along the Great Forests' frame and also lured three other Mobians to the scene. His eyes opened wide looking directly at the full moon as he stopped howling. Sonic collapsed next to the lake, as he was tired from both the pain and howling. Sonic crawled over to riverfront and looked at his reflection. Sonic looked at his reflection in both sadness and anger.

_I…I look like a monster, _Sonic thought.

Sonics' ear twitched, when he heard a whistle. Sonic looked up and knew who had done it. Sonic grunted and turned his head away.

_Fiona's trying to get my attention, _Sonic thought.

"Wow, Sonic, where'd you get the new look? It looks a lot better than your usual look. I may want to rethink about which side I've chosen to be on" she said.

Sonic got onto his hands and feet and roared at her then ran off on all fours.

"Was it something I said?" she giggled.

"Come on, lets follow him" Scourge said.

Fiona nodded with an evil grin, but before they could go. Three other figures appeared behind them. Fiona heard them and jumped into the air and landed on the short figure.

"Ow!" it exclaimed.

Scourge laughed at the figure that Fiona had jumped on. It was Tails. Tails, Sally and Monkey Khan had arrived after they heard the howl.

"Come back to ask me out?" she laughed.

"N…No!" Tails choked out.

Fiona got off Tails and walked back over to where Scourge was.

"What are you two doing in our zone?" Sally asked.

"It's not just your zone, it's my zone too" Fiona replied.

"Yes, but you're now not apart of this zone, you're now apart of his zone" Sally said.

Tails got up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Sally, lets just find Sonic and get out of here" Tails cried.

"We saw Blue just before" Scourge said, smiling.

"Really? Where?" Tails said.

Tails folded his arms and looked at Fiona then at Scourge.

"He went that way" Scourge pointed down the river.

"Okay, thanks" Khan said.

"Ken, what are you…" Sally asked.

"Just follow my lead you two" he whispered.

Tails and Sally nodded their heads as they walked down the side of river. They walked into the bushes and hid there.

"Scourge is probably lying about Sonic going this way, so when they leave, we follow them" Khan explained.

"Good plan, Ken" Sally said.

Sally, Tails and Monkey Khan watched Scourge and Fiona from the bushes. Fiona and Scourge looked in the direction the Freedom Fighters had gone and smiled at each other. Scourge grabbed Fionas' hand and started running in the direction Sonic went.

"Okay, lets' go" Sally told Tails and Khan.

Sally, Tails and Monkey Khan stepped out of the bushes and ran after Fiona and Scourge.

* * *

><p>Sonic reached a cave and collapsed on the rocky floor, once he was inside. Sonic turned over onto his back and put his hands in front of his face. He saw his sharp claws at the ends of his fingernails.<p>

"How'd this happen to me?" Sonic asked himself.

Sonic sighed as he stood back up and looked around the cave.

"I don't want anyone else to see me like this…" Sonic said, "…so I'll live here from now on."

"Well, Blue, aren't you a sight for sad eyes" Scourge teased.

Sonic growled and turned his attention towards the voice.

"Don't you know its' rude to follow people" Sonic commented.

Scourge just smiled his evil smile at Sonic. While Sonic was distracted by Scourge. Sally, Tails and Monkey Khan snuck into the cave and hid behind a rock. Sonic folded his arms as he heard something in the back of the cave.

"You can stop following me, Khan" Sonic said.

"How'd it know we were here?" Sally asked.

"And more importantly, how does it know you?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but you two stay here. I'll try to make sure it thinks I leave" Khan explained, under a whisper.

_I'm guessing Sonic didn't tell Sally about his little problem, _Khan thought, _but I must tell him about the prophecy Li Yuen told me about._

"Okay, good luck" Sally said.

Monkey Khan walked out from behind the big rock and saw Sonic was staring at him.

"Okay, you caught me" Khan said, putting his hands in the air.

"Just leave me alone, so I can get rid of these weaklings" Sonic growled.

_Weaklings? That curse must be starting to get to his head. He's starting to think he's stronger and better than them, _Khan thought, _and that's not the Sonic I know._

"Okay, you're the Werehog" Khan said.

Sonic snorted as he watched Monkey Khan leave the cave. Monkey Khan walked past Sonic and started walking towards the Great Forest, but hid behind one of the trees to watch the scene. Sonic then turned his attention to Scourge, as he was still smiling.

"You're the only one here?" Sonic asked.

"Of course" Scourge replied.

"So then where's…" Sonic was cut off as a tree branch hit him on the head.

Sonic looked up and saw Fiona in the tree, breaking another branch off the tree. Sonic growled and ran over to the tree Scourge was in front of and pushed Scourge aside. Sonic wrapped his giant werewolf hands around the tree trunk and shook it. Fiona slipped off her spot on the tree branch she was sitting on and landed safely on the ground beside Scourge. Sonic took his hands away from the tree trunk and looked at Scourge and Fiona. His eyes were full of hate and anger.

"What's wrong? Are you angry at the new look you've got" Fiona teased.

Sonic growled at Fiona and Scourge.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Sonic yelled.

Scourge waved away what Sonic had just said and decided to make Sonic even more angrier.

"So, are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna…" Scourge was cut off as Sonic pinned him against a tree trunk.

Fiona gasped at what Sonic had just done. Sonic smiled at Scourge, revealing two of his long fangs. Scourge stared open eyed at Sonics' fangs.

"Like my new teeth? Or should I say...fangs" Sonic asked.

Scourge cringed at Sonics' breath. It smelt like raw meat, to Scourge.

"Phew! Your breath stinks" Scourge exclaimed.

Sonic roared in Scourges' face. Sonic tightened his grip around Scourges' neck.

"That…wasn't meant…to be an…insult" Scourge choked.

Sonic snared at Scourge. Showing all of his razor sharp teeth. Fiona jumped on Sonics' back and started pulling his fur.

"Let him go!" Fiona cried.

Sonic roared and grabbed Fiona with his free hand. Fiona was holding tightly onto Sonics' fur and as he took her off she ripped a chunk of fur off his quills. Sonic brought Fiona up to his eyes. Fiona saw anger and rage in Sonics' emerald eyes.

_I have never seen that type of look on Blues' face before, _Fiona thought.

Sonic growled and threw Fiona at another tree trunk. Her back made contact with the trunk and she fell to the ground.

"…Fiona…" Scourge choked.

Sonic turned his attention back to Scourge, who was struggling to get out of Sonics' grip. Scourge looked at Sonics' expression and saw the difference in his eyes to that of the Sonic he knew.

_Something has taken him over, _Scourge thought.

Sonic opened his mouth as he lowered his muzzle to Scourges' shoulder. Sonic was about to bite Scourges' shoulder, but stopped. Sonic felt something hit the back of his head. Sonic ignored the pain from whatever hit him at first, but it happened again. Sonic turned his head to face whoever had thrown it at him. Sally picked up another rock and held it in the palm of her hand. She aimed it at Sonic and threw it. The rock hit Sonic in the cheek. Sonic let go of Scourges' neck and roared at Sally. Sonic got down onto his hands and feet and ran on all fours towards Sally. He jumped onto her, pushing her onto her back. Sally looked into Sonics' enraged emerald eyes and saw something in them that looked familiar.

"Sally!" Tails cried, looking out from the rock.

Sonic stared into Sallys' calm sapphire eyes and realisation hit Sonic, as he realised who he had just attacked.

"S…Sally" Sonic cried.

Sonic got up off Sally and took a few steps away from her. Sally sat up and put her hand up to try and touch Sonic, as Sonic looked at his hands. Sonic then ran on all fours out of the cave. And away from Sally.

"Wait!" Sally called.

Tails ran over to Sally and helped her up.

"Sally, are you okay?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" Sally said. "But how'd that thing know my name?"

**Okay, so it's gotten to the part of the story where most of the action comes in. I dreamt about this scene for ages, but I was too lazy to type it up until now. Hope you enjoyed. Read and review. See ya next chap, Sonic Fans.**


	7. An Enemies' First Appearance

Chapter 7

An Enemies' First Appearance

Sonic kept running on all fours through the Great Forest. He ran as fast as his legs and arms could carry him. He wasn't as fast as he is in his day form, but it makes up good at night with added strength. Sonics' legs and arms were getting tired as he continued running through the Great Forest. Passing trees, shrubs and bushes along the way. Sonic was stuck on that one moment when he had attacked Sally and it just kept haunting his mind. He shook his head and looked up ahead to see where he was going.

_Where am I even going anyway? Why do I even care? After what I did to Sally I don't deserve to know, _Sonic thought.

A portal appeared in front of Sonic as he ran. Sonic tried to stop himself, but he was going too fast. He tried using his claws to stop himself. He just kept sliding, until he reached the portal. Sonic tried his hardest to stop himself. He dug his claws into the ground as he slid.

_Why am I bothering to stop myself, I'm gonna go through the portal anyway, _Sonic thought. Sonic took his claws out of the ground and continued sliding, until he went through the portal.

* * *

><p>Sonic fell from the portal and landed on a metal floor. Sonic held his head with his hand.<p>

"Man, I really hate those portals" Sonic said.

Sonic looked at his surroundings. He was in a glass dome with a metal bed in the middle. He looked past the bed and saw a control panel next to a glass door. Sonic stood up and continued looking around.

"I see you like your new room" A voice caught Sonics' attention.

Sonic turned around and saw Dr. Robotnik standing at the control panel.

"Eggman" Sonic growled, "I should've known."

Robotnik smiled at Sonic and pushed a button on the control panel. A breeze of gas was expelled into Sonics' glass dome from the vents along the bottom of the dome. Sonic looked around and saw the green gas. He sniffed the air and growled at Robotnik.

"Hey 'Buttnik, what's...going...on?" Sonic couldn't finish his sentence.

Sonic fell onto his knees, then his knees collapsed in and he fell onto his stomach. Sonic had one last thought before he fell into the dark of night.

_He used sleep gas on me, so I wouldn't continue asking questions, _Sonic thought.

Sonic fell unconscious from the sleep gas that surrounded his body.

"He's all yours now" Robotnik told someone.

"Excellent, let us...begin" the voice said.

The person that spoke stepped out of the shadows and smiled evilly at the unconscious werehog.

"Let us begin then..." Robotnik said, "...Ixis Naugus."

_**Whoa, Ixis Naugus is the villian. What does he want with Sonic? Hmm, you'll have to find out next chapter. Remember read and review or else I may not continue it. See ya next chap, Sonic Fans.**_


	8. Too Big For The Shoes

Chapter 8

Too Big For The Shoes

Wires were connected to Sonic as he lay on the metal table inside the glass dome. A shock collar was placed around his neck as well as a muzzle over his mouth. Robotnik and Snively were looking at Sonics' status' on the computer screen in front of the control panel. Snively walked away from the computer and walked over to the glass door. Naugus stood beside the dome, smiling as he put his hand on the glass.

"It won't be long now, until you're fully unleashed" Naugus said.

"Naugus, I think you should take a look at this" Robotnik called.

Naugus took his hand off of the glass and walked over to Robotnik. Robotnik showed Naugus a screen that revealed Sonics' entire skeletal system. Robotnik pointed his index finger at Sonics' feet. Shown on the screen, Sonics' skeleton looked as if it were growing bigger.

"It looks like his feet are still growing" Robotnik told Naugus.

"He must have just activated the second stage" Naugus said. "His feet will be fully grown once his werewolf side takes him over once more."

Sonic started grumbling as he was starting to wake up. Sonic put his hand on his face.

"Ow, my head" Sonic groaned.

Sonic felt the muzzle on his mouth and his eyes shot open. Sonic sat up on the metal bed and grabbed at his muzzle with his hands.

"What the…" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic saw all the wires attached to his body and he started ripping them off. Sonics' ear twitched, when he heard a squeal behind him. Sonic turned his head around and he saw Snively in the corner of the dome. He was shaking and looked like he was about to pass out, out of pure fear of Sonic. Sonic snorted at Snively, but then smiled.

_Why don't I have a little fun with Snidely, _Sonic thought.

Sonic got up off the metal bed and walked over to Snively. A cheeky grin spread across his face, although it was hard to see with the muzzle covering most of his mouth.

"Snively! Get out of there!" Robotnik shouted.

"I…I can't, Sir" Snively cried.

Sonic smiled a toothy grin at Snively, again it cannot be seen because of the muzzle. Sonic kept walking towards Snively, until he was close enough to pick him up. Sonic was careful not to crush Snively, as he had much bigger hands and more strength now. Sonic held Snively by the collar of his shirt with two of his claws. Snively covered his eyes and continued shaking. Sonic kept his toothy smile, but made it wider.

Sonic felt something in the back of his head, telling him to rip this human apart. Sonic grabbed his head with his free hand and held it tightly. Sonic let go of Snively and grabbed his head with that hand. Snively ran over to the glass door as quickly as he could. Sonic dug his claws into his scalp as he roared in pain at the feeling that his mind was a battlefield. Two forces were fighting to control the werehog, one of pure light while the other a sheer piece of darkness. No light can win against dark at night.

Robotnik pressed a button on the control panel and a bolt of electricity surged through Sonics' body from the collar around his neck. Sonics' werewolf side became angry at Robotnik as it took control. Snively opened the door and ran through it as Sonic took his hands away from his head. Sonics' shoes started making ripping noises as they started becoming smaller than his foot size. Sonics' shoes ripped apart as Sonics' feet now showed long sharp claws where the toenails stood. A white puff of fur grew around Sonics' ankles, just like what was around his wrists. Sonics' iris' were still emerald green, but the pupils had turned to slits. Blood flowed down his face from the deep cuts Sonic had implanted with his claws into his skull.

Sonic grabbed his muzzle one last time and yanked it off, while Sonics' other hand ripped the shock collar off from around his neck. Sonics' tongue came out of his mouth and licked the blood on his face. Sonic dropped the collar and muzzle on the ground as he turned his attention to the glass door and ran at it. Just as Snively closed the door, Sonic busted it down. Sonic had put full force into his arms as he knocked the door down with them.

The glass door fell down and landed on Snively. Sonic stood on top of the glass door and started sniffing the air. Sonic looked at Robotnik and Naugus as his attention was caught by them. Sonic lifted his head up and howled at the full moon. The sound of his howl penetrated the silence in the room, soon creating an echo along the metal walls of the building. Sonic lowered his head and looked at Naugus. Naugus smiled at Sonic, Sonic tilted his head sideways in a confused tone. Sonic, then shook his head and snarled at Naugus. Naugus got out his staff and aimed it at Sonic. Sonic lowered himself onto his hands and feet as he ran at Naugus on all fours. Robotnik ran over to Snively and tried getting the door off him. Sonic jumped into the air and was about to attack, but stopped. Naugus held his staff, with the purple Chaos Emerald facing Sonic. Naugus smiled and lowered his staff. Sonic stood in front of Naugus, trying to process why he didn't attack.

"Good boy, now sit and stay" Naugus commanded.

Sonic collapsed onto his hind quarters and stared open eyed at Naugus. Naugus walked over to Robotnik and used the Chaos Emeralds' power to lift the glass door off of Snively. Snively got up off the ground and dusted himself off as Robotnik and Naugus walked back over to Sonic. Sonics' slits returned back to his usual irises, as he realised what he had done. Sonic looked down at himself and he saw that his shoes weren't on his feet anymore. Sonic sighed and looked at Naugus and Robotnik.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing…" Naugus answered, "…at least not yet."

Sonic lifted an eyebrow and at the same time gave Naugus and Robotnik a glare. Naugus just smiled at Sonic.

"Do you want to know what is happening to you?" Naugus asked. "Sonic."

"How do you it's me?" Sonic asked.

"Ha, ha, ha, being a werewolf must have its limits" Naugus laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Do you want me to explain or not?" Naugus asked, still smiling.

"Well, of course" Sonic cried. "But you will want something in return. I can tell."

Sonic folded his arms across his furry chest.

"No, I don't Sonic. But I will simply tell you some parts about being a werewolf" Naugus explained.

"Some parts!" Sonic exclaimed.

Naugus smiled and nodded as he started explaining.

"Werewolves are creatures of the night, as you only transform at night. Werewolves have instincts which are trying to take you over. There are five werewolf stages, until it reaches maturity" Naugus explained.

_Maturity? What does he mean by that? I guess I'll find out,_ Sonic thought.

"You have only activated the first two stages. Extreme hunger and growth. The other three are when you enjoy causing pain and suffering to others, you will regain more wolfish features, like abilities and instincts. The final stage is when the werewolf side is completely mature and will be ready to take you over at night, while your other side won't be ready to fight it. Sonic, seeing as you have already activated two stages, you will lose yourself a lot quicker than we calculated" Naugus explained.

Sonic jumped to his feet and became angry at Naugus.

"No! You're lying!" Sonic roared.

Sonic turned the other way and started walking towards the window.

"Stop! Sit! Stay!" Naugus yelled.

"I'm not your pet!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic! Stop!" Naugus kept shouting.

Sonic ignored him and jumped out the window. Naugus looked back to Robotnik. Robotnik was scratching his moustache.

_I am guessing he will only obey me, when he loses control. He has a strong will, but it will have to get stronger if he doesn't want to hurt his loved ones, _Naugus thought.

"Do you have anyone that can track him down?" Naugus asked Robotnik.

"Why, yes, of course" Robotnik answered, with a sinister grin.

"Who?" Naugus asked.

"I will do it, Lord Robotnik" said a voice in the shadows.

"I knew you would want the job" Robotnik said.

"Of course" said the voice. "I want to thank that hedgehog for what he has done to my life."

"Perfect" Naugus said.

The creature hiding in the shadows ran over to the window and jumped out. Following Sonics' scent and tracks.

"He will find that hedgehog" Robotnik told Naugus. "Believe me. He will."

**_Sweet! I would have to say this is the best chapter to ever explain detail. What about you? So, who do you think this guy who was in the shadows is? But it was pretty funny, when I wrote Naugus say sit and Sonic sat, like a dog. Right? Anyways hope you enjoyed this chap, because next chaps gonna have alot more action in it. I hope. Read and review, see ya next chap Sonic Fans. SXS OUT._**


	9. Fight For A Wolf

Chapter 9

Fight For A Wolf

Sonic ran through the forest of trees on all fours. He realised it was faster than running on two feet in this form. Sonic, soon reached a lake in the middle of the forest of trees. His mind was on what Naugus had told him. Sonic bent over towards the water and looked at his reflection.

_Is it true what Naugus said, _Sonic thought?

Sonic lifted one of his hands and looked at his claws.

_Will I lose myself to the other side of me, quicker than I thought,_ Sonic thought.

Sonic put his hand back down on the ground. Sonic closed his eyes and bent his head down to the water surface and started lapping up the clear water.

_I'm so thirsty, _Sonic thought.

He took a long drink of the water, as he listened to the wind. The clearest parts of the water he drank added clearer thoughts to Sonic. Sonics' ears twitched, when he heard a noise. Sonics' ears pricked up and pointed behind him, where the noise was coming from. Sonic lifted his head up and looked in that direction. Water dribbled down the side of his mouth, as he had a little bit of water left in his mouth.

_Someone's in trouble! Looks like I'm gonna cut this drink short, _Sonic thought.

Sonic swallowed the leftover water in his mouth and jumped onto his feet and stretched out his arm and grabbed a tree branch. Sonic smiled a toothy grin as he lunged at the branch.

_I'm glad super strength replaces my super speed at night, because it seems I always need it,_ Sonic thought.

Sonic swung on the tree branch and stretched his other arm out and grabbed another branch. Sonic stretched his arm out to grab another branch. He did the same thing again. And again. And again. Until he reached a small clearing. Sonic swung his arms around and he landed on the tree branch he was hanging onto. Sonics' emerald eyes widened, when he saw where he was. He was in one of the trees surrounding the clearing he was attacked in. His anger started to boil as those memories of that night came back to him. Sonic clenched his fists together, getting ready to pound anything that came his way. He didn't even care that his claws were digging into his palms and drawing out some blood. But what he saw run out into the clearing shocked him. It was a small purple wolf. Sonic recognised her as Maria, one of Lupes' kids. Sonics' eyes widened even more than they already were.

_How'd she get all the way over here, _Sonic thought.

Behind her was another wolf kid. An orange one this time. He was Marias' brother: Marcos. A sweat drop formed at the side of Sonics' head as he lowered his eyelids.  
><em>Okay, now how'd they get here, <em>Sonic thought?

They both ran into the middle of the clearing and started panting. Sonic kept watching them, as if he knew they were running away from something not from someone. The two wolf kids looked in the direction they came from and started backing away. Sonics' ears twitched, when he heard low growling rising from the bushes. The thing that was growling jumped out into the clearing and snarled at the two wolves.

_Another monster, _Sonic thought. _How could I not have guessed?_

The monster got onto all fours and started running at the two wolves. Sonic started growling at the monster.

_Not on my watch you won't,_ Sonic thought.

Sonic jumped off of the tree branch and landed safely on the ground. He ran on all fours over to Maria and Marcos. The monster jumped into the air about to attack Maria and Marcos. Sonic ran as fast as he could towards the two wolves. The monster had its' jaws open wide and got its claws in front of itself. Getting ready to tear the wolves apart. The monster was falling through the air fast, but Sonic was faster. He reached Maria and Marcos and pushed them out of the way. Maria and Marcos closed their eyes, so they wouldn't see if the monster got to them or not. Sonic jumped onto his feet and grabbed Maria and Marcos under his arms. The monster landed on the ground, its back towards Sonic. It growled in frustration as it turned its attention to Sonic. Sonic looked back at the monster and frowned. Sonic ran over to the bush and put Maria and Marcos down. Sonic turned his head to face the monster once more, then turned back to face Maria and Marcos.

"You two stay here where it's safe" Sonic told them.

The two wolves opened their eyes and looked up at their saviour. They gasped when they saw who had saved them. Sonic turned and ran back out into the clearing on all fours. Sonic stopped and stood up on his feet once he was back on the field. Sonic finally saw how small the monster was compared to him. Sonic was around 4 foot to 5 foot, while the monster stood at around 2 foot. Sonic chuckled a little at seeing the size comparison. His expression soon changed to serious.

"Yo! Ugly purple monster, are you just gonna stare or are you gonna fight me!" Sonic exclaimed.

The monster roared at Sonic and charged at him. Sonic folded his arms and collapsed onto his tail.

"Wow, you monsters, must have no brains" Sonic teased.

The monster ran faster towards Sonic, as Sonic unfolded his arms and put one of his hands up in front of his face. The monster ran right into Sonics' hand and tried clawing at Sonics' face. The monsters' claws were inches away from scraping against Sonics' muzzle. Sonic just smiled a toothy grin and started squeezing the monsters' head. The monster whimpered in pain as Sonics' grip tightened. Just before the monster disappeared into dark purple smoke, it bit Sonics' palm. Sonic roared in pain as he retracted his hand and whimpered. Sonic looked at his hand and saw two small fang marks in the middle of his palm. Sonic growled in annoyance at the monster.

"That little…" Sonic was cut off as he felt his eyelids feel heavy.

Sonic yawned and felt as if he hadn't had slept in days.

"I'm so tired" Sonic yawned. "A little nap won't hurt."

Sonic felt his whole body feel tired and weak as his eyelids closed. He fell onto his stomach as he lay out into a comfortable position. A long yawn escaped Sonics' mouth before he felt his mind slip away into sleep. But just before he was completely asleep he heard a few familiar voices.

"Dad, why'd you do that?" asked a girl voice.

"Yeah, he saved us," cried a boy voice.

"He looks hurt, lets take him home" a female voice said.

A male voice sighed, as Sonic felt his unconscious body being lifted up. As Sonic fell into the darkness of sleep, he felt safe. For now.

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this chap, because it took awhile to think up on paper. Next chaps most likely gonna have alot more action in it. I think. if you liked it, please review. See ya next chap, Sonic fans. SXS out._**


	10. Wolves And Hogs

Chapter 10

Wolves And Hogs

Sonic woke up and found he wasn't in the clearing anymore. He looked around and saw he was inside a living room covered with rock walls.

"I see you're finally awake" the female voice said.

Sonic looked in the direction the voice came from. Sonic knew who it was right away.

"Lupe" Sonic said.

"How do you know her name?" a male voice shouted.

Sonic sighed and turned to face the other voice.

"And Lobo" Sonic said.

"Let me refrase that question!" Lobo shouted. "How do you know our names?"

Sonic shook his head and looked out the window. A familiar scent wafted through the air and into Sonics' nose.

"I smell metal" Sonic growled.

Lupe and Lobo ran over to the window to look out for any invaders. Sonics' ears twitched and he turned his head. He saw a missile heading towards Lupe and Lobo. Sonic jumped to his feet and ran over to them. Once he reached them he pushed them out of the way of the missile.

"Look out!" Sonic shouted.

The missile passed them, just missing Sonics' quills by an inch. Sonics' quills blew in the gust of wind that was blown from the missile. Sonic got up off of Lupe and Lobo and looked in the direction the missile was heading. Lupe saw as well and fear took her over.

"Maria! Marcos! Look out!" Lupe shouted.

Maria and Marcos looked at the missile and started screaming. Sonic ran on all fours towards Maria and Marcos. He passed the missile in a matter of seconds. He reached Maria and Marcos as fast as he could. He stretched out his arms and grabbed the two wolf kids and swung them over his head and onto his back as quick as he could.

"Hang on tight!" Sonic called up at them.

They nodded and grabbed a hold of Sonics' thick fur. Sonic put his hands back on the ground and started running on all fours again. He ran up to Lupe and Lobo, who were now standing up. Sonic climbed onto his feet and stretched his arms around his head to take the two wolves off his back. He picked them up off his back and put them on the ground in front of their parents. Sonic turned his head around to look back at the missile. The missile was floating in the air at the other side of the room. Sonic clenched his hands into fists and put them up to his face.

"Come on! I'm ready!" Sonic shouted.

But the missile didn't move. It stayed put. Sonic lowered his fists and glared at the missile.

"What! Did Robuttnik only program you to threaten not kill?" Sonic teased.

Sonic grinned, also showing some of his fangs. The missiles' point at the tip transformed into a little camera, which scanned Sonics' entire body frame. Sonics' emerald eyes widened in surprise.

"Scanning" the missiles' robotic voice said.

One of Sonics' eyebrows was raised when he heard that.

"Scan complete" the missile said again.

The little camera transformed back into the pointed tip of the missile as it started hovering over to Sonic. The top of the missile transformed into a television screen as it was lifted above the missiles' head and faced Sonic. Sonic got his fists ready as the missile approached him and turned the little telvision screen on. A picture of Naugus appeared on the television screen. Sonic growled at the picture of Naugus.

"Scanee is...Sonic The Hedgehog or at night now...Sonic The Werehog" the missiles' robotic voice spoke for the final time.

Lupe and Lobo gasped at hearing this. Sonic folded his arms and frowned at the missile.

"Yeah, and you sound like NICOLE except what you say is a lot less intelligent" Sonic teased.

"That's not very nice, Sonic" Naugus said.

"It's just a robot with a voice" Sonic said.

"And so is your friend, NICOLE" Naugus said.

"She's a Mobian now" Sonic scoffed.

"What about your father?" Naugus asked.

Now that really got Sonics temper to the part where his other side wanted to slice every part of that missile in half.

"You have no right to go telling me that what I said before offends my dad!" Sonic roared. "He maybe a Robian, but he still has Mobian emotions!"

"Temper, Sonic, temper" Naugus smirked.

Sonic growled as he lifted his hand up in the air, and then brought it down on the missile. Slashing it in half with his claws. The missile burst into flames from the engine and gas combining together. Smoke arose from the flaming rubble of the missile. Sonic scoffed at it, and then turned to face the door. He started walking towards the door, but...

"Sonic?"Lupe asked.

Sonic turned his head to look at Lupe, Lobo, Maria and Marcos. They all were looking at him with worry and concern. Sonic sighed and nodded his head, slowly.

"What happened?" Lobo asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it" Sonic told them.

Maria and Marcos ran over to Sonic and hugged him around his chest. Since he is only a foot taller than he usually is. Maria and Marcos are a foot shorter than Sonic and he's as tall as Lupe and Lobo. Sonics' eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at them.

"Thank you for saving us and mum and dad" Maria said.

Sonic smiled a little showing how grateful he was for the hug. He tried not to show his fangs to the two wolves, because they might get scared of him.

"It's my job" Sonic said.

Before Sonic could say his thank you, a robotic hand outstretched from the shadows and grabbed Sonic by the neck.

"Ack!" Sonic cried out in shock.

The hand pushed Sonic over to the wall, making Maria and Marcos let go of Sonic. Lupe and Lobo got into a fight stance.

"Sonic!" Lupe exclaimed.

"Your pathetic, hedgehog" a voice said.

"...D...Drago..." Sonic gasped

Drago stepped out of the shadows and walked over to Sonic. His arm shortening as he continued to reach Sonic. When he reached Sonic, his robotic arm was at normal length, yet still keeping his distance from the werehog.

"Bravo, how did you know?" Drago asked, an evil smile spreading across his face.

"I could smell your mechanical implants" Sonic smiled.

"Why are you here, Drago?" Lobo yelled.

"Robotnik and Naugus asked you to come after me" Sonic answered.

"You're not as stupid as I thought you were" Drago said.

Sonic growled at Drago, showing Drago that he didn't like that insult. Drago smiled again at the hedgehog he had in his grasp, but he let go of his neck. Sonics' eyes widened at what Drago had just done.

_He had me in his grasp. Why did he let me go? He could've finished me off and I wouldn't care, _Sonic thought.

"Why didn't you go for it?" Sonic asked.

"Because Naugus has something in mind for you" Drago told Sonic.

"I should've guessed" Sonic grumbled.

"Yes, you should have" Drago said.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked, confused and annoyed.

"You're pathetic" Drago mumbled under his breath.

Sonic heard what Drago said and growled at the white half robotic wolf.

"What are you on about already?" Sonic asked in a slight yell.

Drago started laughing at Sonic as he started walking around the werehog. Sonic kept his emerald eyes set on Drago in case he makes any moves to attack.

"You're struggling against it, aren't you?" Drago asked, still keeping his evil smile.

"Struggling against what?" Sonic asked, pretending not to know.

"Your werewolf side" Drago said.

Sonic grunted at Drago, but Drago could see Sonic was starting to sweat. Patches of wet fur were all across Sonic's forehead as he continued to get nervous quickly.

"I can fight it" Sonic said.

"It is that attitude that will lead to your down fall" Drago explained.

Sonics' nervousness was replaced by anger when he heard what Drago said.

"What!...You're lying!" Sonic yelled.

"Ha! Do you want me to explain or not?" Drago asked.

"Yes, but I know that everything that will come out of your mouth will be a lie" Sonic exclaimed.

Drago crossed his robotic arms across the uniform he was wearing as he faced Sonic with a look of seriousness and evil.

"Naugus told me quite a lot about werewolves..." Drago started explaining, "...but not everything."

Sonic scoffed as he turned to look at the wall he had been pinned up against.

"You see, Sonic. Each night your werewolf side will get stronger, while you will get weaker" Drago told Sonic.

"I have a strong will! I've been told!" Sonic roared.

"Your will maybe strong, but your soul isn't as strong" Drago said.

"I can take anything that comes my way! Even a werewolf curse!" Sonic roared again.

Sonics' anger was rising by the second, as well as his werewolf side. Dragos' evil smile spread into an evil grin that went across his entire face.

"It doesn't look that way. Right now your anger is rising to the point where your werewolf side will take control" Drago told Sonic.

"Shut Up! Just Shut Up! I Don't Care What You Say! I Will..." Sonic stopped yelling.

"You will what?" Drago asked.

Sonic started coughing as he held his throat with his giant wolf hands. Sonic opened his mouth to try and speak, but all that came out was growls and roars. Dragos' grin would've gotten wider, but it was already as big as it could get. Sonics' eyes widened in surprise at what had come out of his mouth.

"What? What was that? I couldn't hear you with all those growls" Drago teased.

Sonic growled at Drago, knowing what he did might have been wrong. Sonic started to clear his throat from all the growling he had done before.

_Maybe, all the growling I did before made me growl just then, _Sonic thought.

Sonic finished clearing his throat and opened his mouth to try again.

"Rarrr!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic closed his mouth, his eyes opened wide with shock. Drago laughed at Sonics' surprise. Sonic looked at Drago and growled at him. Drago stopped laughing and looked at Sonic. An evil glint in his eyes.

"Do you know what you've just done?" Drago asked.

Sonic shook his head and kept his eyes locked on Drago.

"You have just activated the third stage" Drago told Sonic.

Sonic tilted his head sideways a little bit and then remembered something.

_Li Yuen said something about werewolf stages, but he didn't tell them all to me, _Sonic thought.

Drago saw Sonic thinking about something.

_Now's the time, while he's distracted, _Drago thought.

Drago ran at Sonic, his mechanized arms outstretched. His plan wasn't to tear Sonic, limb from limb. He simply wanted to make Sonic so angry he couldn't keep himself under control. Sonics' emerald eyes focused back on Drago, as his pupils turned to slits. Sonic threw his fist at Drago. It flew through the air and hit Drago smack in the jaw. The force put into the punch Sonic gave Drago sent him across the room and landing on the stone floor on his back. Sonic walked over to Drago, growling ferociously at him.

Drago looked up in time to see Sonic bring his clawed foot up into the air and bring it down on Dragos' face. Sonics' claws on his toenails scraped across Dragos' face as his foot stomped on him. Sonic bent down and picked Drago up by his neck after he scraped his face. Drago now had four scratch marks across his face. Sonic gazed at Dragos' scratch marks, then roared in his face. Sonic threw Drago across the room and he hit the stone wall with a great thud.

As he fell to the floor, he left an implant of his body in the stone. Sonic started walking towards Drago, wanting him to suffer from making him not be able to talk anymore. Someone grabbed Sonics' shoulder and spun him around to face her. Sonic growled at the interrupter and soon came face to face with Lupe. Sonic roared in her face, showing her he wasn't in the mood for a friendly chat. Lupe kept herself in her concerned and brave look on her face.

"Sonic. Listen to me" Lupe said.

Sonic snarled at her, revealing some of his sharp fangs to her. She looked into Sonics' emerald eyes with black slits. Sonic tilted his head to the side a bit. His ears turned to face Lupe, to show her he was listening.

"Listen to me" Lupe said. "You're not like this, Sonic. You're Sonic The Hedgehog. Remember who you really are. You are not a monster."

Sonics' eyes widened and his slits turned back into pupils. Sonic started whimpering as he took control over himself again. Lupe smiled when she saw Sonic was back.

"I knew you could do it" Lupe said. "You just need to believe more in your inner strength than in your outer strength."

Sonic nodded and turned his attention to Drago. Lobo walked over to Drago and picked him up by the collar of his uniform.

"Drago! I want you to leave! Now!" Lobo yelled.

Drago opened his eyes and pushed Lobo away from him. Lobo ripped the collar of Dragos' uniform as he was pushed away. Drago smiled as Lobo stumbled backwards and fell down. Drago saw something odd though. Lobo was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Drago yelled.

Lobo kept smiling as a shadow behind Drago grabbed him on the shoulder. Drago was lifted off the ground by the shadows' massive amount of strength. Another hand appeared out of the shadows and grabbed Dragos' other shoulder, which spun him around and he met face to face with a very angry Sonic. Sonic growled at Drago and threw him out the open window. Drago flew through the air and went through the window. Although Drago was much too big to fit completely out the window. He broke the frame around the window and some of the stones attached to it. Drago landed hard on the ground, as Sonic and Lobo ran over to the window. Sonic smirked at how badly damaged Dragos' robotic arms were and how his scratches over his face were starting to bleed. Drago lifted himself off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Don't ever come back here again, Drago!" Lobo shouted.

Drago looked up at Sonic and Lobo and smiled.

"When that day comes when you have less control over that other side of you and you start hurting the ones you care dearly for..." Drago shouted up at Sonic, "...they will pay the price!"

Drago turned to face the forest and ran in that direction. Sonic growled as he watched Drago disappear into the darkness of the forest.

_That day will never come, Drago. Not as long as I keep fighting it._

**_Wow. I mean. WOW! Another stage activated. Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, you have to learn to control your anger better. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Give me a review if you think its' getting good. See ya next chap Sonic Fans. SXS OUT._**


	11. Getting Out Information

Chapter 11

Getting Out Information

In the Great Forest near the city of new Mobotropolis. Sally, Tails and Monkey Khan were getting closer to their destination.

_I don't understand. Where'd Sonic go? We were on the right track, then suddenly...nothing. And how did that thing know my name,_ Sally thought.

Sally shook her head at the thought of that werewolf knowing her name.

_It must know me to know my name...but who is it? Oh, Sonic. I hope you're okay,_ Sally thought once more.

Sally, Tails and Monkey Khan were walking back towards new Mobotropolis with Scourge and Fiona in energy cuffs behind them. Sally could tell that Scourge and Fiona knew what happened to Sonic, but they weren't opening their mouths. They just kept those usual evil smiles, showing enjoyment in the Freedom Fighters search for the hedgehog they will not find. Though Fiona had been thrown at a tree trunk at the beginning of the night, she was fine now. It was nearly dawn now, since they had been searching for Sonic all night. Sally was starting to get really worried about him. They walked through the rest of the terrain of the Great Forests' trees and reached the entry gate into new Mobotropolis. Sally was staring at the ground along with Tails, but Monkey Khan kept watch of Scourge and Fiona as they walked. They reached the gates and Sally heard a computer voice.

"Good morning, Sally" NICOLE said. "Did you find Sonic?"

Sally shook her heard, sadly. NICOLEs' form appeared in front of Sally with a sad expression on her face.

"Oh, I see" NICOLE said.

NICOLE looked down at her feet, showing her own emotion of sadness. Sally looked at NICOLE and smiled.

"But, I'm sure he'll come back just fine" Sally told her.

NICOLE nodded and smiled also.

"He is Sonic The Hedgehog after all" NICOLE said.

Sallys' smile grew wider as she felt herself becoming more confident that Sonic will come back.

"I doubt that" Scourge muttered.

"Don't talk" Khan said.

Monkey Khan hit Scourge on the head with his staff. Sally turned to look at Monkey Khan and she giggled. She saw the lump on Scourges' head from the staff and giggled a little more. Scourge rubbed his head with his hand and muttered under his breath.

"Once I get outta here, I'm gonna get that blue hedgehog" Scourge muttered.

Fiona heard Scourge and smiled her cheeky smile. Monkey Khan folded his arms across his chest and pointed his staff at the hedgehog and fox.

"Get moving you two" Khan said.

Monkey Khan jabbed Scourge in the back with the red jewel and Scourge muttered again.

"I'm sure you two know something about Sonic" Sally said.

Sally had her arms folded and was looking at the hedgehog and fox.

"Like we'll tell you" Scourge said.

Tails stood just in front of Fiona and he turned to look at her. He frowned when he saw her smile.

"You saw Sonic last night, but yet you led us to that werewolf" Tails explained. "Why?"

Monkey Khan slapped his hand against his face.

"I should've known he was going to ask that question" Khan said.

"What do you mean, Ken?" Sally asked.

"Nothing. Nothing" Khan said.

_I'm still wondering if I should tell Sally and Tails about Sonic,_ Khan thought.

Monkey shook his head in denial of that thought.

_No! Sonic has to tell them. But when he's ready,_ Khan thought.

Sally eyed Monkey Khan suspiciously, thinking he was hiding something also.

"Ken, are you not telling us something?" Sally asked.

Monkey Khan seemed shocked at that question and shook his head.

"No, Sally. I'm just wondering where Sonic is at the moment" Khan said.

It was between a lie and the truth. He was wondering where Sonic was. He was also wondering if Sonic had activated anymore stages.

"Okay, now we'll take you two to the castle dungeons and see if you won't tell us anything after a day down there" Sally threatened.

"Please, I've been in a dungeon before and I found a way out on my own" Fiona said. "Don't think I can't do it again."

Sally walked up to Fiona with an angry look in her sapphire eyes as she replied.

"I know you saw Sonic last night and I know that you two know why he ran away from us" Sally said.

"Aww! Is Sally afraid of what will happen to her boyfriend?" Fiona teased.

Sally blushed at what Fiona had just said and she punched Fiona in the stomach. Monkey Khan and Tails were speechless along with Scourge.

"Just because I care about him doesn't mean you can make jokes about it" Sally said.

Sally walked back up beside NICOLE, who had never see Sally do that before. NICOLE looked over at Sally with a worried look on her face. Sally looked at NICOLE and sighed.

"Sorry, I just lost myself there" Sally told NICOLE.

NICOLE smiled at Sally, then turned back to Scourge and Fiona. Scourge had his arms folded and was glaring at Sally with his usual evil smile and Fiona was clutching her stomach.

"How about we get this stupid conversation over and done with" Scourge protested.

"Fine. I'll ask my father if you two can spend the day in a cell and at the end of the day we can continue our chat" Sally said.

Sally was obviously offended that Fiona and Scourge wouldn't tell her where Sonic was and why he ran away from them.

"We would most likely be gone by then" Scourge said.

"If you dig your way out! Then I'll ask daddy to put full security on your cell!" Sally shouted.

Sally really wanted them to tell her where Sonic was and what was happening to him. She wanted to see his cocky smile again and that thumbs up pose he always does. She missed him so dearly now. That she wanted everyone to find him and bring him back to her. She also wanted to find Sonic, not just for her worries. But for his parents and friends as well.

_**Okay, this chap is mostly how the freedom fighters get back to new Mobotropolis. As you can see Tails and Sally are worried about Sonic and Khan is having trouble keeping Sonics' secret safe. Tell me if this chaps any good, kay. Hope you've enjoyed so far. See ya next chap Sonic fans. SXS OUT.**_


	12. Prophecy

Chapter 12

Prophecy

Sonic woke up as he felt the suns' rays of light flash on his eyelids. He opened his eyes and sat up from the stone floor. He stretched his arms out as a yawn escaped his mouth.

"It's good to see you're awake" Lupe spoke.

Sonic turned his head to see Lupe sitting on a pillow on the floor. Sonic stood onto his feet and stretched his legs out. He did a few warm up moves ready for a morning run. Sonic soon felt the cold stone floor with his feet from all the jumping and stretching and looked down at his feet. Sonic saw his feet were bear with no red sneakers with a white stripe and no gold buckle. His white gloves weren't on his hands either, which made Sonic quite sad. Sonics' ears drooped downwards and he sighed.

_Uncle Chuck made those sneakers for my speed. Now he'll need to make a new pair, _Sonic thought, sadly.

"Looks like my sneaks won't be appearing back on my feet either" Sonic sighed.

"Sonic, would you like something to eat?" Lupe asked.

"No, thanks" Sonic said. "I think I can wait, until..."

Sonic was cut off by a loud grumbling noise coming from his stomach. Lupe smiled at Sonic and Sonic just smiled nervously back. The grumbling noise sounded a second time as Sonic clutched his stomach. Sonic groaned as the hunger pain was unbearable.

_It feels like I haven't eaten in days, _Sonic thought.

"Sonic, are you feeling okay?" Lupe asked.

"Y…Yeah. It's nothing serious" Sonic answered.

Sonics' eye started twitching a little as he answered. Maria and Marcos walked into the room and saw that Sonic was in pain. They ran over to Sonic as he fell onto his knees.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Maria asked.

Sonic closed his eyes tight as the pain worsened.

_It feels like I'm changing, but I already have, _Sonic thought.

Marcos put his hand on Sonics' shoulder. Sonics' eyes opened a little as he turned to look at the two wolves. They gasped when they saw Sonics eyes. Sonics' usual green emerald iris' were now a blood red. Marcos removed his hand from Sonics' shoulder as Maria covered her mouth with her hands in fright. Sonic turned his head away from them and stared at the floor in fear.

_What's happening to me? Naugus hardly explained anything to me, _Sonic thought.

His anger boiled at the thought of what Naugus and Drago had told him. He slammed his fist onto the stone floor. Hard.

_They wanted me to lose control of my anger. Why? _Sonic thought.

Sonics' eyes were wide open as he continued staring at the floor. His pupils were flashing from oval-shaped to slits over and over in a repeated time. Showing Sonic was trying to control his werewolf sides' hunger, but the hunger pain was strong. Lupe came over to Sonic, holding a cup of water and a plate of chilidogs. Lupe put the plate down under Sonics' nose as it started twitching.

"You look quite stressed," she said. "So, I made you these."

Sonic nodded his head and moved one of his hands over to the plate. Sonics' hand shook a little as it progressed to the food. Sonic picked up one chilidog and moved it towards his mouth. He opened his mouth and took a bite out of it. Sonic chewed it and then swallowed. Sonics' expression turned to disgust as the chilidog entered his stomach.

"Don't you like the chilidogs, Sonic?" Maria asked.

"No. But I don't understand why," Sonic said.

"Maybe, take the sausage out and just eat that" Lobo suggested.

Lobo was leaning against the doorframe and Sonic looked over at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe, that's why you don't like them" Lobo said.

"But, I've always loved chilidogs with the bread and chilli sauce" Sonic told them.

"Just try it" Lobo said.

Sonic sighed and took the sausage out of the bun he was holding and opened his mouth again. Shoving the whole thing in and then chewing the sausage then swallowed. His eyes widened in shock as it tasted better without the bun. Lobo nodded at this as Sonic gobbled the rest down, but removed the bun before eating.

"It's the prophecy," Lobo said.

Sonics' ear twitched when heard the word "prophecy."

"What prophecy? Why is everyone talking about a prophecy that I don't know about!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Who else has spoken about the prophecy, Sonic?" Lupe asked.

"Li Yuen and Li Moon said something about it" Sonic told them.

"Follow me, please, Sonic" Lupe said.

Sonic nodded his head and stood up from his knees. Sonic followed Lupe and Lobo out of the house, through the city and into the forest. Sonic looked around the forest, seeing if there were any signs why they taking him here. They soon came to a cave and Sonic was still wondering what they were doing.

_Why are we going into a cave? _Sonic thought.

Sonic followed Lupe and Lobo into the dark cave. It was lit up with torches with fire on them. Though the cave was lit poorly, but Sonic could see through the dark clearly. Lupe and Lobo stopped before a dead end as Sonic caught up to them and stood beside Lobo as Lupe walked over to the wall. Sonics' confusion rose higher as Lupe blew on the wall, revealing some writing engraved in the wall. Sonic looked around the cave and saw pictures all over the walls. Sonic looked back at Lupe as he opened his mouth to ask.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"You wanted to know about the prophecy, then this is the place to come" Lupe explained.

Sonic nodded his head slowly.

"But, why are there pictures on the walls?" Sonic asked.

"You'll find out," Lupe said.

"I hate it when people say that" Sonic cried.

Sonic folded his arms and pricked his ears up to listen to Lupe. Lupe blew on the wall one last time before reading.

"On a certain day of a certain year, all of time and space will fall apart, because of a spatial distortion" Lupe read.

"A spatial distortion?" Sonic exclaimed.

"This spatial distortion will be created on a night of a full moon when a certain hedgehog is attacked" Lupe explained.

Sonics' eyes widened at that.

_Hedgehog? I'm a hedgehog and I was attacked on a full moon, _Sonic thought.

"The beast that attacked the hedgehog passed its' curse onto him. This hedgehog will have to fight for both his life and the space-time continuum if he is to save the world and the ones he cares about. If not. His fate will be well and truly sealed" Lupe read the last part.

"What did it mean by "his fate is sealed"?" Sonic asked.

Lupe pointed to the picture on the wall to the right of Sonic. Sonic looked in that direction as he walked over to the wall. Sonic squinted, trying to get a better view. Soon, Sonic started shaking as he saw the image in front of him very clearly.

"That prophecy that Li Yuen and Li Moon have told them about what the hedgehog will undergo each time he gets angry, but we don't have that one" Lobo explained.

Sonic didn't listen to Lobo. He was too busy staring at the horrifying image in front of him. The image showed a werewolf in front of a flaming castle and Mobians were running away from it. Sonic saw his mother and father in the background hugging each other and he saw that his mother was crying. He saw Tails, Sally and Knuckles in the background as well, but they were badly beaten up. What scared Sonic most of all was how the eyes of the werewolf looked very much like his, only the pupils were slits. Sonic took another look at the werewolfs' figure and stumbled backwards. The face greatly resembled Sonics as the Werehog, but his body had changed a little.

"T…That…c…can't be…me! Can it?" Sonic stammered.

Sonic looked away from the picture and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. Maybe you weren't ready to find out about this" Lupe said.

"How about we walk you back home?" Lobo asked.

"No thanks. I want to walk home by myself" Sonic answered.

"Walk!" Lupe and Lobo exclaimed.

"Sonic? You never walk!" Lupe exclaimed. "You always run!"

"I guess this is the first time I'm not gonna run" Sonic said.

Lupe and Lobo watched Sonic walk past them and towards the cave exit. Lupe had one thing on her mind as she watched the hedgehog walk away.

_I hope he will be able to fight off the instincts._

**_Whew! I thought I wouldn't be able to get it up, but I did. As you have just read, Sonic has found out a part of the prophecy. But do you think he will really believe it? Let's find out next chap. Hope you've enjoyed so far. Reviewing will get the chaps up faster. SXS OUT._**


	13. Walk Home Robot Fight

Chapter 13

Walk Home Robot Fight

The wind blew past the tree branches and leaves very slowly. As Sonic the hedgehog known as the blue blur walked through the forest of trees. He was too depressed to bother running at the time. The wind blew past him and he felt the cold breeze go through his quills.

He walked past trees; long, short, tall and wide. He walked through some small bushes and shrubs in his path. Some of the branches scraped against his legs as he walked. But he didn't care. His mind was stuck on the prophecy Lupe had told him. The line "his fate is sealed" was what bugged him the most about this whole werewolf curse he had. Sonic stared at the ground; watching his bare feet move over the soft soil underneath the grass he stepped on. His mind was blank from the fact that he didn't want to think.

Only starting to think now…of how worried everyone must be. His parents, Uncle Chuck, Tails, Amy and Sally. Sonic stopped walking and lifted his head up as he looked around the area he was in. his mind settled on Sallys' worried expression once he turned up at new Mobotropolis. Sonic wrapped his arms around his chest; as if they were cold. A feeling of guilt welled up in his stomach just thinking about his worried family and friends. He left them without giving them a reasonable excuse to why he was leaving.

"Why didn't I tell them?" Sonic asked himself.

Sonic unwrapped his arms from around his chest and clenched his hands into fists.

"I'm such an idiot!" Sonic exclaimed. "If I had told them at the dinner that I was the werewolf I could've avoided this whole mess!"

Sonic brought his right fist up and clenched it tighter as he punched a tree trunk that was near him.

"I could've avoided seeing Naugus and activating stage two! I could've avoided seeing Drago and activating stage three and finding out about the prophecy!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic took his hand out of the trunk and lowered it to his side.

"But if I hadn't had escaped from Naugus and Robotnik I wouldn't have saved Maria and Marcos. I guess that is one good thing," Sonic said. "But I can't get the memory of me attacking Sally out of my head."

Sonic sighed at the memory and thought of that.

"I can't believe I did that" Sonic muttered.

Sonics' mind was going crazy at the mix of emotions he was experiencing. Feelings of anger, sadness, confusion and exhaustion were overpowering his mind. He clutched his head with one of his hands and groaned.

"Great. Now I'm getting a headache" Sonic said with sarcasm in his voice.

A rustle in the bushes made Sonics ear flicker as it caught his attention. Sonic took his hand away from his head and looked in all of the directions around him.

"Who's there?" Sonic asked.

Sonic clenched his hands into fists again as he eyed the bushes. Suddenly a bunch of robots came out of the bushes all around Sonic. Surrounding him completely and outnumbering him.

"I'm guessing 'Buttnik sent you tin cans after me" Sonic teased.

One of the robots behind Sonic grabbed him with its giant hand and brought him up to its face. Sonic wasn't expecting that to happen, so wasn't ready.

"Lord Robotnik has plans for you" it said in its robotic voice.

Sonic didn't say anything back to the robot. He just glared at the robots metallic face with anger in his emerald eyes. The robot was getting impatient with Sonic, as it wanted him to reply. The robot started squeezing Sonic with its grip on him. Sonic started screaming as the robot squeezed his small body with its huge hands and mass of strength. The robots eyes suddenly widened as it let go of Sonic. Sonic fell to the ground and landed on his stomach as he was squeezed too tight to be ready to land on his feet. Sonic stood onto his feet and turned to look at his saviour. The fist holding the robot threw it aside and walked up to Sonic.

"Hey Knux. Never thought you'd come to my rescue" Sonic joked.

Knuckles scoffed at Sonics' joke and turned to look at the robots behind him as Sonic did the same. Sonic and Knuckles were back to back staring at the robots in front of them.

_From the looks of it there are four robots in front of me and four in front of Knuckles. That means that there can easily be four more behind them and that equals sixteen in total, _Sonic thought.

Sonic scratched his head in confusion at what he just thought.

_How'd I do math like that? I'm never that good at math it's usually Tails. Maybe this curse is making me smarter. Hope not, _Sonic thought.

Sonic stopped scratching his head and stared at the robots once more. Knuckles readied his fists as Sonic started stretching his arms and legs. Knuckles turned his head a little bit to look at Sonic. He saw that Sonics' gloves and shoes were missing from his sight.

_What happened to Sonics' gloves and shoes? Whenever I see him, he's always wearing them, _Knuckles thought.

Knuckles shook his head and turned back to the robots.

_Like that matters right now, _Knuckles thought.

Sonic wanted to break the silence between the two rivals so he did.

"How's 'Su?" Sonic asked Knuckles as he finished stretching.

"She's fine" Knuckles answered. "How's Sally?"

Sonic just shrugged at Knuckles' question as it started bringing back that memory of last night.

_That memory will always haunt me, _Sonic thought.

Since Knuckles was back to back with Sonic, he felt his shrug and frowned.

_Why didn't he answer me? _Knuckles thought.

A robot stepped out from the others and pointed at Sonic.

"Let us take you back to Lord Robotnik" it said in its robotic voice like the other one. "He can help you."

"Ha!" Sonic laughed. "That's a lie I'm never gonna believe."

Sonic ran at the robot and spin-dashed through its chest. The robot fell to the ground as Sonic landed on the ground after returning from the robots back. All the other robots stared at Sonic in horror and anger.

"Attack!" another robot yelled, but in a more aggressive robotic tone. "Until he is weak enough to carry back to Robotropolis!"

All the robots charged at Sonic and Knuckles as they readied themselves. Sonic ran at the robots in front of him and spin-dashed through them. Leaving a giant hole in the chest of the robot. Sonic looked behind himself and saw he had only gotten the first four.

_Four down twelve to go, _Sonic thought.

Knuckles jumped onto the chest of the robot in front of him and climbed up its chest to the top of its head. He slid onto the robots shoulder and put his hands under the neck of the robot. He pulled with all his strength, until the robot head ripped off. Knuckles threw the head into the bushes and jumped off the robot just as it collapsed to the ground.

Sonic ran around six robots as he tried to make them dizzy. He saw that the robots' eyes were spiralling around in their heads. Sonic smiled at the robots as he stopped running. Sonic turned to face the robots and ran straight at them. Going into a sonic-spin along the way. All six robots were in a line as Sonic approached them in matter of seconds. His spin made contact with the metal chest of the first robot and he went straight through its back and headed towards the next one in line. He went through the middle of the chest, through the back and continued onto the next robot.

Knuckles ran past each other robot around and punched them in the legs. As they crashed to the ground he gave them a deadly beating with his fists. The last robot he saw he jumped onto it, knocking it down and giving that one a beating with an extra hard final punch.

Sonic stopped after he had gone through the last robot in line and turned to look at the robots lying all over the ground. Knuckles hopped off the robot he had just finished beating up. Sonic smiled at all the fallen robots, but heard a buzzing noise coming from behind him. Sonic turned to face that robot with rage in his eyes. But it wasn't a complete robot. It was the robot head Knuckles had tossed earlier before the battle really began. Sonic frowned at the robot head on the ground in front of him.

_How is that robot still alive after being ripped from its body? Its body is dead, but the head isn't,_ Sonic thought.

"What is in your eyes is anger that only a true werewolf holds" the robot said. "Tonight will be the night you will lose control to the other side of you for a full night. As your will, will need to rest until the next full moon."

Sonic leaned down to the robots' face and clenched his fists as he brought his left hand into the air above the robot head.

"Did I ask for your say in my problem?" Sonic asked.

Sonic brought his fist down and punched the robot head.

"NO!" he answered his own question.

As Sonic removed his hand, the robots' eyes dulled until they were lifeless. Sonic got back onto his feet and walked over to Knuckles; who had an expression of shock on his face.

_I have never seen Sonic that angry before, _Knuckles thought.

"So Sonic, why are you all the way out here?" Knuckles asked.

"Well…" Sonic cut himself off.

_I can't tell Knuckles I ran away and I certainly cannot tell him about me being a werewolf or werehog at night, _Sonic thought.

Sonic scratched his head thinking of a lie to tell Knuckles, then it hit him.

"I went after Robotnik to stop him from activating this machine" Sonic explained.

Knuckles folded his arms and lifted an eyebrow.

"What sort of machine was it?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic started to sweat at that question as he thought of an answer.

"…Um…it was like a memory machine" Sonic told Knuckles.

"What was he planning?" Knuckles asked.

Knuckles was getting interested at this new machine Robotnik had built, but he knew it was a lie.

_I know Sonic's lying. He's starting to sweat and it's showing, _Knuckles thought.

"He was planning on blanking everyones' memories, then taking over new Mobotropolis with us as his servants" Sonic explained.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Knuckles asked.

"I went off on my own before Sal could call anyone" Sonic told Knuckles.

Knuckles eyed Sonic suspiciously, but then smiled.

"Typical of you to go on your own and I guess that does sound believable" Knuckles said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well, everyone on Angel Island heard that huge howl over the past two nights" Knuckles explained.

Sonic frowned at what Knuckles had just said.

"So your gonna point fingers at me?" Sonic asked.

Sonic was starting to get nervous, but covered that up with anger. Knuckles shook his head at Sonic.

"I'm not pointing fingers at anyone, Sonic" Knuckles explained. "I'm just telling you to be careful."

Sonic folded his arms across his chest.

"That's a first" Sonic scoffed.

"Tell you what. Since that werewolf is still around here, how about you stay at Angel Island for the night and you can go back to new Mobotropolis in the morning" Knuckles suggested.

"Okay" Sonic said, showing a little bit of his nervousness.

_I'll just have to make sure no one sees me tonight, _Sonic thought.

As Sonic and Knuckles walked halfway through the forest, then Knuckles helped Sonic fly to the island. But as he and Knuckles ascended into the air, he thought if what that robot said was true.

_**Sorry, it took awhile I had writers block. Now, I'm getting Knuckles and the Chaotix into the storyline. WOW! I hope you guys enjoyed this chap, because in two or more chapters the action and drama will really start to boil. See ya next chap Sonic Fans. SXS OUT.**_


	14. Angel Of An Island

Chapter 14

Angel Of An Island

Knuckles and Sonic walked through the streets of Echidnaopolis on Angel Island. Knuckles lead Sonic to his house as Sonic would be staying in the guest room.

"Knuckles, you really don't have to do this" Sonic said. "I could sleep in a warehouse or at the Master Emerald altar."

Knuckles shook his head and continued walking.

"No way, Sonic. Sally wouldn't want you to sleep in a warehouse or at the altar" Knuckles told Sonic.

"I don't really care where I sleep" Sonic said.

Knuckles stopped walking and turned to face Sonic.

"Well I do. Sally is a good friend of mine and since she really likes you I want to make sure you have a comfortable place to sleep!" Knuckles yelled at Sonic.

Sonic just shrugged and continued walking as Knuckles looked back at Sonic with suspicion on his face.

_He's hiding something that's keeping him from home, _Knuckles thought.

Knuckles ran ahead of Sonic as they approached Knuckles' house. Knuckles stepped up to the front door and was about to open the door, but it opened before his gloved hand could touch the doorknob. As the door opened a pink echidna ran up to Knuckles and gave him a bear hug.

"Su!" Knuckles exclaimed, surprised.

"Knuckles! I've been waiting for you to come back!" Julie-Su said.

"Why?" Knuckles asked. "And were you peeking through the window while waiting for me?"

"Because you left the altar after we saw a bunch of robots flying above the island" Julie-Su answered. "And maybe I was and maybe I wasn't."

Knuckles pulled away from her hug and had a suspicious look on his face as he stared at her.

_Yeah, right. You were looking out the window beside the door, _Knuckles thought.

"I thought they were after someone, so that's why I followed them" Knuckles told Julie-Su.

Julie-Su smiled, but saw Knuckles expression and stopped smiling.

"Okay, I was peeking out the window, but I was just worried that's all" Julie-Su explained.

"Have you gone soft, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles turned to look at Sonic with an angry expression spread across his face.

"Don't you know when to keep your mouth shut?" Knuckles asked in a slight yell.

"No, but Julie didn't know I was here" Sonic said. "So I had to say something."

Knuckles and Julie-Su blushed at what Sonic had just said.

"So, are we gonna see that guest bedroom or not?" Sonic asked changing the subject.

Knuckles sighed then nodded and lead Sonic into the house. Sonic looked around the house in amazement.

_Wow, I never knew Knuckles was so clean, _Sonic thought.

"Knuckles, how do you…" Sonic was cut off by Knuckles.

"I'm not the only one that lives here" Knuckles told Sonic. "My family also lives here, like you still live with your parents."

"Yeah, I guess so" Sonic said, "…but what about 'Su?"

"She comes and visits me here sometimes" Knuckles said.

"Oh yeah, but where does she…" Sonic was cut off by Knuckles again.

Knuckles turned around to face Sonic and started yelling at him.

"Don't be a smart-mouth, hedgehog!" Knuckles shouted.

Sonic folded his arms and continued following Knuckles to the guest room. They walked through the halls of the house and Sonic kept looking around in amazement and astonishment. Once they reached the guest room, Knuckles opened the door and showed Sonic the room.

"Whoa! This is a little flashy for me" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic looked at Knuckles and smiled crookedly at him. Knuckles just scoffed at Sonics' smile. The room was coloured with red all along the walls and the bed was king-sized with a yellow blanket and quilt. The pillow was all puffy and soft with feathers hanging out the sides of the cover. Like someone had just completely stuffed the pillow full of feathers. A bookshelf aligned next to the door with hundreds of books about the history of the echidnas. A desk sat beside the bookshelf with even more books stacked upon it. A nightstand sat beside the bed with a lamp on the top and drawers probably containing more books about the history of echidnas. Sonic looked all around the room once more and turned to look at Knuckles and Julie-Su again. He was still holding his crooked smile on his face.

"Thanks Knux, but I'm gonna have to pass" Sonic said.

Knuckles frowned at Sonics words as he spoke.

"Is it because of all the books about echidnas?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders at Knuckles' question.

"Maybe, I still think this is little much for my taste in bedrooms" Sonic explained.

Knuckles just grunted and grabbed the doorknob.

"See ya at dinner" Knuckles said.

Sonic shook his head at Knuckles.

"I'm not gonna have dinner" Sonic told Knuckles.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow at Sonics' refusal.

"Why?" Knuckles asked. "You're always hungry for a chilidog whenever you visited me before."

"I guess I'm just not hungry today" Sonic said.

Knuckles clasped the doorknob tighter in his grip.

_What is wrong with Sonic? He never turns down a chilidog, _Knuckles thought.

"Okay then, see ya in the morning" Knuckles said, eyeing Sonic suspiciously.

"Have a nice sleep, Sonic" Julie-Su said.

Sonic nodded and turned to look at the room again as Knuckles closed the door behind him. Sonic walked over to the window and looked out it at the setting sun. Sonics' eyes widened in fear.

"It's sunset already" Sonic exclaimed. "Knuckles must be very slow when he glides. It was just morning when we fought the robots."

Sonic thought for a moment, then another thought came into his mind.

"But I was also at Lupes' for awhile in the morning and her place is pretty far away from Angel Island and new Mobotropolis" Sonic continued. "I'm guessing that was another extra hour or something like that."

Sonic looked up at the darkening sky as it transformed into the night sky.

"I hope things won't get crazy tonight" Sonic sighed as he continued staring at the setting sun and the rising moon.

Sonic felt the pain start to appear in his stomach as the moon rose into the sky. The full lust of the moon shone through the window onto Sonics' blue fur. Sonics' breathing began to quicken as he grabbed his stomach with one hand and held his head with the other. The changes were beginning to take effect as he groaned in pain. Sonic closed his eyes and focused on his thoughts and pure heart and any other thing that will keep him from losing control.

_Focus, Sonic, focus, _Sonic thought.

He kept that thought in his mind, until the pain spread through his entire body.

"Gahh!" Sonic cried.

The pain was becoming worse and worse as the seconds passed. The seconds were flying by faster than Sonic could hold onto anymore. Sonic felt his body start to change and get larger as his transformation into the werehog started to become more efficient. Sonic wanted to scream as the pain was getting to the unbearable part in the transformation. But, Sonic knew that if he screamed, Knuckles and Julie-Su would come and see what was wrong with him. Or bust down the door to get an answer out of Sonic if he didn't want them to come in.

_I gotta focus, I can't scream at the pain,_ Sonic thought. _That's exactly what it wants._

Sonic felt that urge grow in his throat as he started coughing to try and get rid of it. It just kept growing, the more he coughed.

_It's no use I'm gonna scream sooner or later, so why not do it now. I…gotta…let…it…out,_ Sonic thought.

Sonic opened his eyes as they changed to slits as that thought passed through his mind and as he couldn't hold the scream longing to escape in his throat any longer as he opened his mouth. Sonic tightened his grip on his stomach and his head as he dug the claws that were growing on his nails into his flesh. Sonic knew it was a risk to scream, but it was a risk he had no choice to make.

_**Again, I'm not that good at details in a story, but I hoped you liked it anyway. And I didn't have much in mind for what will happen throughout the rest of the day, so I just made it that Sonic and Knuckles arrived near sunset. Hope it still sounds interesting. 1 chap left until action and drama or something rather. SXS OUT.**_


	15. The Echidnas Find Out

Chapter 15

The Echidnas Find Out

Knuckles and Julie-Su ran down the hallway towards the room Sonic was staying in. The two echidnas heard a scream emanating from the room the hedgehog was staying inside.

_I knew from the moment we fought those robots that something was wrong with Sonic,_ Knuckles thought.

They ran along the hall as they reached the door to the guest room, Knuckles put his head up to the door. To listen to any noises in the room as well as hear anymore screams from the hedgehog inside. He heard growling and roaring inside as well as a loud smash, like something fell onto the ground and broke.

_If he smashed that lamp, he's dead, _Knuckles thought.

Knuckles stepped back from the door and got his fists into a punching position.

"Stand back, Su!" Knuckles yelled back to Julie-Su.

Julie-Su took a few steps away from Knuckles as he bounded towards the door and knocked it down. The door fell down to the floor as Knuckles and Julie-Su entered. Once they entered the sight before them petrified them. The entire room was trashed.

The pillows were ripped to shreds with the feathers flying everywhere. The blankets had holes and were torn apart in some places. The lamp was lying on the ground beside the bed with the light-bulb shattered in little pieces on the floor. The bookshelf And desk were tipped over, while all the books were lying on the floor. The pages were torn out of some of the books while others were covered in thick layers of slobber. Knuckles turned to face the window and in front of it was the beast, which destroyed the room.

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked in shock and confusion.

Sonic lifted his head up and stared at them. His emerald eyes glinted an evil mindless presence, while his pupils were slits. Knuckles and Julie-Su stared at the creature in the middle of the room in bewilderment. Sonics' fur had darkened to a midnight blue, while it had grown into a long fur coat. His skin was now light blue instead of its usual peach. His hands revealed long sharp claws at the fingertips, as his arms were full of muscle and covered in thick layers of fur.

His long legs were now short, but he was still tall because of all the muscle along his arms and his body. His feet had sharp claws on the toenails, as they were now a little larger like his hands. His ears were shaped like a wolfs as his quills had a patch at the end which was white.

He snarled at Knuckles and Julie-Su, showing his razor sharp fangs covered in saliva. Knuckles readied his fists just in case Sonic attacked as Julie-Su grabbed her gun from her belt and aimed it at Sonic. Knuckles stepped in front of Julie-Su and lowered his fists to his sides. Julie-Su continued pointing her gun at Sonic, but aimed it at his shoulder.

"Sonic? Is that you?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic snarled at Knuckles' question, baring his fangs once more.

"What happened to you?" Knuckles asked again.

Sonic didn't answer; he just lifted his head up and howled at the full moon. Knuckles and Julie-Su looked shocked at Sonics' response. Sonic lowered himself onto all fours and ran at Knuckles. Knuckles stared at Sonic in shock and surprise.

_What's happened to him, _Knuckles thought.

"Knuckles! Look out!" Julie-Su shouted.

Knuckles snapped out of his staring trance and jumped out of Sonics' way. Sonic slid across the floor, dragging his claws along the floor. Sonic growled in frustration at Knuckles and Julie-Sus' dodge from his attack. He turned around to face the two echidnas as a bullet rammed into his left shoulder. Sonic yelped in pain as the bullet went through his skin. He turned his attention to the one that had shot him and knew right away it was Julie-Su.

He growled at her and started running towards her. Julie-Su aimed her gun at Sonics' other shoulder as she pulled the trigger and another bullet shot out of the gun and rammed into Sonics' other shoulder. Sonic howled in pain as he stood onto his feet and clutched that shoulder. Julie-Sus' eyes widened in surprise at Sonics' reaction.

_That bullet must've hit a nerve or something because he didn't do that with the last bullet, _Julie-Su thought.

Sonic took his hand away from where the bullet had hit his shoulder and looked at his hand. He saw red blood all over his hand as he started licking his hand and his wound. His eyes flashed a blood red instead of emerald green. Knuckles and Julie-Su stared in confusion at Sonic.

_He's like a mindless animal,_ Knuckles thought.

Sonic turned to look at the window once he was finished with cleaning the blood from his wound and hand and ran at the window. He jumped through the window, breaking the glass and apart of the window frame. Knuckles and Julie-Su stared in shock at what they saw just happen and what their friend had turned into.

"I don't understand" Julie-Su said. "What was that thing?"

"I think it might've been…" Knuckles stopped for moment, then continued, "…Sonic."

Julie-Su turned to face Knuckles in surprise.

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Because when we fought those robots, Sonic, fought a lot more aggressively than usual" Knuckles explained.

"What should we do?" Julie-Su asked.

"Take him down" Knuckles said.

Julie-Sus' expression changed to horror and fright.

"Why?" she asked, suddenly concerned about Sonic.

"Because we can't afford Sonic to destroy anything else like he did to this room. He's been weakened by those bullets from your gun, so maybe we can take him down and then knock him out" Knuckles explained. "We can ring Sally tomorrow and ask her to come up here."

"Should we tell her about Sonic?" Julie-Su asked.

"NO! Sonic can tell her himself in the morning. Right now, we need to think of a way to catch Sonic" Knuckles said.

"Instead of wasting time thinking of a plan to catch Sonic, maybe we should try and stop him first" Julie-Su suggested running through the doorway and down the hallway.

"Su! Wait!" Knuckles yelled after her.

Knuckles started running after Julie-Su as went to find and stop Sonic, before he does anymore damage.

_**You guys may think this chapter is boring or cool or whatever, but I know the next chapters' gonna be EPIC! I bet you won't be able to wait until I update it, because the way Sonic attacked Knuckles and Julie-Su you can just tell the next chaps' gonna be cool. Hope you enjoyed and see ya next chap Sonic Fans. SXS OUT.**_


	16. Night Of Pain Part 1

Chapter 16

Night Of Pain Part 1

Sonic ran through the streets of Echidnaopolis on Angel Island on all fours. The moon hung high in the sky as his eyes adjusted to it. He panted hard as he continued running. His heart thumping on the inside of his chest. He was hungry for something to eat as the beast on the inside took control. Sonic was asleep at the moment due to his strong will needing rest; the curse took this chance to roam free. He stretched his arm out and grabbed the ledge of a building. As he sprung towards the ledge and jumped onto the roof. He looked over the entire city from the hight he was at and smiled.

_They don't even know what's going to happen,_ Sonic thought.

He heard his stomach growl as he spotted a perfect spot to begin his rampage.

_It's time for me to eat my fill, _he thought.

Sonic howled to the full moon as he jumped from the roof of the building and landed in his hot spot. Some echidnas walking through the street turned to face the howl, but what happened next shocked them. Sonic landed on the ground and snarled at the echidnas around him. The woman ran back into their houses, while the men stayed outside to defend the island and its civilians. Sonic roared and lunged at the group of male echidnas. They brought their arms up to block Sonics' attack, but Sonic wasn't attacking.

_Ohh, how stupid, _Sonic thought.

Sonic jumped on top of the first echidna in line and snarled at him, revealing his sharp fangs. Drool splattered down onto the echidnas face from his open mouth. The echidna coughed a few times as Sonic was standing on his chest. The echidna struggled to get out of Sonics' grasp, but he wasn't as strong as Sonic. Sonic growled at the echidna in his grasp and lifted his hand up as he scraped the echidna across the face. The echidna screamed in pain as the claws left his face and the deep cuts that had been developed on his face from the claws started bleeding. Sonic lowered his face to the echidnas and inhaled the sweet scent of his blood. Sonic looked into the echidnas dark blue eyes as they showed fear in them. Sonic just smiled as he licked his fangs in delight and pleasure.

_Dinner time, _he thought as he lowered his muzzle to the echidnas' neck.

The echidna screamed in pain as Sonics' fangs pierced his flesh and continued enjoying the torture he was giving the echidna. Sonic soon felt an urge begging him to rip apart this echidna and feast upon his carcass. Sonic didn't give that urge a second thought as his instincts drove him to do the unthinkable. He ripped the echidna apart as he continued his food rampage. The echidnas around Sonic stared in fear at what they just saw happen to their fellow echidna friend. They all took a few steps away from the beast that had just attacked and eaten an echidna. Sonic got off of the body of the echidna and turned to the others around him. His eyes were a blood red as he lunged towards the next echidna in his sight.

* * *

><p>Knuckles and Julie-Su ran through the streets of Echidnaopolis, while trying to find where Sonic had run off to.<p>

"Knuckles, where do you think he went?" Julie-Su asked.

"I don't know, but I think I do know what he wants" Knuckles said.

"What?" Julie-Su asked.

"Food" Knuckles answered. "He'll be looking for food."

Julie-Su nodded, but then got a concerned look on her face.

"What if he's already attacked someone?" she asked.

"We'll just have to hope the beast won't be hungry when we find him" Knuckles said.

"What do you mean?" Julie-Su asked.

"He's a monster now. So, we'll have to catch him and cage him up like one" Knuckles told Julie-Su.

"But, he's still Sonic? Right?" Julie-Su asked.

"I don't know, Su" Knuckles said. "I sure hope so."

Knuckles stopped running when a smell wafted through the air and into his nose. The smell was as black as night as the smell was of burning debris. Smoke.

"Knuckles? What is it?" Julie-Su asked.

"I smell smoke coming a little further down the street" Knuckles told her.

"That's not a good sign" Julie-Su said.

Julie-Su became both scared and concerned at the same time. Concerned about Sonic and scared about what he's doing to Echidnaopolis.

"You're telling me" Knuckles said, sarcastically.

Knuckles started running towards where the smell of smoke was emanating from and Julie-Su ran along side him. Knuckles and Julie-Su ran past buildings that were still standing and buildings that were starting to fall apart. Knuckles stopped as soon as he saw a sight that would petrify all of existence. Julie-Su stopped beside Knuckles and looked at him in concern.

"Knuckles, what is…" Julie-Su was cut off by the sight in front of her.

Buildings were on fire and starting to crumble to the ground. Parents and children were outside their houses, watching them fall to the ground. A large pile of dead bodies was in the middle of the road and at the very top of the pile was Sonic.

"Oh my gosh" Julie-Su cried.

Knuckles ran over to the bottom of the pile of dead bodies and stared up angrily at Sonic. Sonic looked down at Knuckles; his eyes were still blood coloured and there was blood all over his hands and all around his mouth. His mouth grew into a snarl as it showed his blood stained fangs. Knuckles' eyes widened in pure terror at the sight before him.

_What's happened to Sonic? He would never think about hurting someone, especially if they're on our side, _Knuckles thought.

Sonic jumped down from the pile of bodies and landed beside Knuckles. Knuckles turned to face Sonic, but Sonic picked him up by the neck as he threw Knuckles at a crumbling building. As Knuckles hit the wall of the building it completely collapsed. Knuckles got up and started running at Sonic, his fists in front of his body.

"I've had enough of this!" Knuckles yelled. "Stop this now! I don't want to hurt you! But I will if I have to!"

Sonic narrowed his gaze at Knuckles.

_I should be the one saying that, _Sonic thought.

Knuckles ran at Sonic as he got ready to punch the werehog in the stomach.

_Let's have a little fun before I finish up dinner, _Sonic thought as a smile crept across his face.

Knuckles punched Sonic in the stomach with full force as Sonic collapsed to the ground with that same smile still plastered on his face. Sonic started clutching his stomach with his clawed hands as he started roaring and howling. Knuckles stepped away from the fallen werehog as his howls grew louder. Knuckles turned to face Julie-Su, who just shrugged.

"How can he get knocked down by one punch?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know" Julie-Su answered. "Maybe he's faking."

Sonic stopped howling and growled at Knuckles and Julie-Su as he took his hands away from his stomach and stood onto his feet. Knuckles readied his fists again, while Julie-Su got her gun out again.

"He was faking" Knuckles exclaimed.

Sonic ran at Knuckles and Julie-Su with his arms outstretched. Knuckles was caught in one of Sonics' outstretched arms, but Julie-Su dodged Sonics' attack. Julie-Su aimed her gun at Sonics' back, but Sonic moved before she could fire. Sonic threw Knuckles on the ground as Julie-Su re-aimed her gun. Sonic snarled at Knuckles as he put his foot on Knuckles' back. Sonic smiled a toothy grin at Knuckles' hopeless position on the ground.

_One less person to worry about, _Sonic thought.

Sonic lowered his muzzle to Knuckles' neck, but something jumped onto his back before he got the chance.

"Don't you even think about it" Julie-Su exclaimed.

Sonic roared and stretched his arm onto his back and grabbed Julie-Su around her waist. Sonic took Julie-Su off of his back and brought her up to his face. Sonic glared into her violet eyes in anger, while she stared into his blood red eyes in fear. Sonic growled at her then threw her on the ground beside Knuckles. Sonic put his hand on Julie-Sus' back to keep her from running away and not to have too much weight on Knuckles if he put his other foot on Julie-Sus' back. Sonics' smile grew even wider at the two echidnas lying before him.

_Two for the price of one, _Sonic thought.

Julie-Su turned her head to try and face Knuckles as she was overtaken by fear and anguish.

"I guess this is it" she said.

Knuckles turned his head to hers, his expression was of anger but still of concern.

"No, it's not" Knuckles said. "Something good will happen. I know it."

Julie-Su kept her worried expression as she stared at Knuckles in worry. Knuckles smiled and put his gloved mitt out to hers. Julie-Su took his hand in hers and held it tightly. Knuckles didn't want to tell Julie-Su, but even his hope for help was fading. Sonic lowered his muzzle to the two echidnas and sniffed them.

_They like each other. Even more the reason to kill them both together, _Sonic thought.

Sonic stopped sniffing the two echidnas and lowered his mouth towards Knuckles first. Julie-Su saw this and started screaming and struggling out of Sonics' grip. Tears were flowing from her eyes.

"NO! Don't go for him first!" she shouted.

_Sorry, but the toughest has to go first,_ Sonic thought.

Knuckles eyes widened as he saw Sonics' sharp fangs get closer to his neck. Julie-Su tightened her grip on Knuckles' hand as she knew this maybe the last time she could hold his hand alive.

"NO! KNUCKLES!" Julie-Su shouted.

Sonics' fangs got closer and closer to Knuckles' neck. His saliva was starting to pour out of his mouth and onto the back of Knuckles' neck. Knuckles closed his eyes tightly as he didn't want to see his blood go all over his body and Julie-Su also closed her eyes as she also didn't want to see it. Sonics' fangs were inches away from Knuckles' neck as his whole instinct told him to devour this echidna a different way from the others he had eaten. As Sonics' entire jaw closed in on Knuckles' neck, Knuckles felt his skin being pierced by Sonics' fangs.

_**Awesome! Cliffhanger! bet you guys didn't expect a cliffhanger did you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had alot of fun re-reading it. Next chaps gonna be continued from this one. See ya next chap Sonic fans. SXS OUT!**_


	17. Night of Pain Part 2

Chapter 17

Night of Pain Part 2

Sonics' fangs bit into the flesh on Knuckles' neck as he screamed in pain. Sonic smiled as he saw Knuckles' pain and continued drinking the echidnas' blood until he was dry. He wanted to drink the echidna dry of blood, then feast upon the leftover meat on his carcass. Julie-Sus' eyes continued watering as she heard Knuckles' scream. His grip on her hand tightened more than she had hers as the pain was becoming too much for him. Knuckles felt his life flash before his eyes as his body was becoming drained of all the blood in his system.

Soon Sonic felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he drank the echidnas' blood. Sonic lifted his head up and looked around to see who had hit him in the head, but he saw no one. He ignored the pain and continued his feast of the echidna, but another sharp pain had soon appeared at the back of his head. The pain grew into the sharpest of the type as his mind started to slip into unconsciousness. The werehogs' eyes shut tight as he collapsed and landed on top of Knuckles and Julie-Su with a grunt. Knuckles and Julie-Su tried getting Sonic off of them as his big size and weight was crushing them.

"The guardian of Angel Island isn't going to die like this" said a voice that Knuckles and Julie-Su both recognized.

Knuckles and Julie-Su felt the weight of Sonic getting lighter and lighter as he was lifted off of them and they saw a familiar figure.

"Mighty!" Julie-Su and Knuckles both exclaimed.

Mighty threw the body of the unconscious werehog to the side as he helped the two echidnas up off the ground. Mighty bent down and helped Julie-Su to her feet as she got up she looked at Knuckles. Her eyes were bloodshot from the crying she had done not too long ago. She helped Knuckles up off the ground and Mighty saw how weak Knuckles was.

"Looks like I got here just in time" Mighty said.

"I thought you went looking for your sister" Knuckles said.

"I did, but I decided you guys needed me more at the moment" Mighty said.

"It's good to see you Mighty" Julie-Su said.

"As I too, Su" Mighty said.

Mighty turned to Sonic and frowned.

"So, who's the werewolf?" Mighty asked.

Julie-Su wrapped one of Knuckles' arms around her shoulder as she let him lean on her. Knuckles' skin area was a bit paler than the white crescent moon area on his chest. It still showed a bit of peach colouring to it, but it was still paler. Mighty noticed how pale Knuckles was and decided to throw the blame on the werehog.

"I'm guessing the werewolf did that to you" Mighty said.

Knuckles nodded his head slowly as his weak body and aching neck was keeping him from nodding the normal way. Mighty gave the unconscious werehog another glance as he looked at Knuckles. Julie-Su looked at the bite mark on Knuckles' neck and a tear ran down her face.

"Su, are you okay?" Mighty asked.

Julie-Su looked at Mighty with a worried look on her face.

"I was just wondering if Knuckles will turn into that" Julie-Su pointed to Sonic.

Mighty turned to look at the werehog once more as he shook his head.

"What…do you…mean?" Knuckles barely got the sentence out of his mouth as he asked that question.

"Why don't we get somewhere safe and talk about this later" Mighty said.

Julie-Su and Knuckles nodded as Julie-Su limped Knuckles over to Sonic.

"What are you two doing?" Mighty asked.

"We should take him…to Vectors" Knuckles gasped.

"Why?" Mighty asked.

"Vector can run a few tests on him to see if there is any other information about him if we scan him" Knuckles told Mighty and Julie-Su.

Knuckles breathed in a deep breath as he finished that sentence. It took a lot of the air in his lungs as he fell unconscious in Julie-Sus' grasp. Mighty looked at Knuckles, then to Julie-Su as he walked over to the unconscious werehog and picked him up. Julie-Su carried the unconscious form of Knuckles, while Mighty carried the unconscious werehog over his shoulders. They carried the two bodies of their friends to Vectors, but they still denied that the werewolf was Sonic.

* * *

><p>Mighty and Julie-Su arrived at Vectors house near sunrise. Since Mighty and Julie-Su were carrying their friends it took longer than usual to get to the emerald altar. Since Sonic was in his werehog form and was being carried by Mighty and he weighed around 50 pounds, Mighty would've been slower than Julie-Su. Although Julie-Su is carrying Knuckles she is still a lot slower than Mighty as she isn't as strong as him or Knuckles. And carrying them without any help would take hours to do as they reached the front door step to Vectors house. Julie-Su brought her arm up to the door and knocked on it; trying not to accidentally let Knuckles fall to the ground as she did so. As she finished knocking on the door, they heard shouting coming from inside and soon the door opened; revealing a very cranky and tired crocodile.<p>

"Julie, it's good to see you" Vector said as he opened the door completely and tried to sound happy.

"You forgot about me" Mighty cried.

"Mighty! You're back!" Vector exclaimed.

"Yep! Now, can we get this guy inside?" Mighty asked as he changed the topic. "He feels like he weighs 100 pounds."

"Sure, but why?" Vector asked.

"Less talk and more time to help" Julie-Su said.

"What?" Vector asked.

"Knuckles needs to lie down and we want to run a few tests on this…werewolf" Julie-Su explained as she pointed to Sonic.

Vector stood aside for Julie-Su and Mighty to walk into the house and follow Vector into his computer room. As they reached the computer room Vector pointed at a metal bed in the middle of the room. Mighty carried Sonic over to the metal bed and pushed him onto it.

"Who or what is that supposed to be anyway?" Vector asked.

"We don't know yet, but that's what we're going to find out" Mighty answered. "I also think he is a werewolf."

Vector nodded and lead Julie-Su into the lounge; where she layed Knuckles down on the couch. Once she did that, Vector and Julie-Su came back into the computer room and saw that Mighty was strapping the werehog to the metal bed. Mighty grabbed a few of the straps and attached them over Sonics' chest, wrists, ankles and stomach. Vector ignored what Mighty was doing and walked over to the computer screen as Julie-Su followed.

The entire wall was covered in computer screens from one side to the other and from top to bottom. Vector sat down at the desk and started typing a few things into the computer as a tiny little robot came out of the computer and flew over to Sonic. Julie-Su walked up beside Vector and watched him as Mighty watched what the robot was doing to Sonic. A little camera came out of the robot and started scanning the unconscious werehog.

The scanner scanned every part of Sonics' body to the fangs sticking out of his gums to the claws at the tips of his fingers. Mighty tapped his fingers on the desk beside Vector as he sat down and waited along with Vector and Julie-Su. As soon as the scanner finished scanning Sonic it floated back over to the computer and went back inside the hard drive. Vector clicked on the results of the scan and a message flashed on the screen.

"What!" Vector exclaimed.

"What is it?" Julie-Su asked.

"It says that this...werewolf as you call it is unknown" Vector told his friends.

Mighty slammed his fist onto the desk he was sitting at in anger.

"Unknown!" Mighty shouted. "How can it be unknown?"

Vector just shrugged at Mightys' question and turned his gaze to the unconscious werehog lying on the experimenting table.

"What should we do with this…werewolf?" Vector asked.

Mighty thought about it for a moment as he gazed at the werehog.

_His facial expression looks familiar, but who would it be?_ Mighty thought.

"I don't know" Mighty answered. "Maybe keep him restrained here for awhile and call the Freedom Fighters later."

Julie-Su sighed and turned to look out the window. The moon had already disappeared from the sky and the sun was just coming over the horizon. The light from the sun hovered over the lands around the Master Emerald shrine and shone through the window and slowly approached Sonic. As the light from the sun approached Sonics' limp body he started roaring and howling, as the pain from the sunlight was becoming as painful as being stabbed in the heart. Julie-Su turned around and faced the werehog along with Mighty and Vector as the expressions they progressed on their faces were of shock and fear. The shock on their faces was of when they saw the werehog was changing shape and size.

"What's happening to him?" Julie-Su asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think he's transforming back to normal" Mighty explained while taking a few steps back.

"Now, we can see who he really is" Vector said.

The three Chaotix members stood a few steps away from the metal bed the werehog was attached to as they watched him transform. Julie-Su and Knuckles both saw the werehog in the guestroom Sonic had been staying in, but they didn't believe that the werehog was him.

Sonics' shaggy thick fur slowly and painfully shrunk back into smooth fur. The midnight blue colouring reverted back to blue as his arms turned to peach and shrunk in size. The muscles along his body shrunk down into his body as his legs started to longigate into running legs. He dug his claws into the metal of the bed as they started to slide back into his nails. The exact same thing happened with the claws on his toes as they too slid back into place.

Sonics' ears swivelled and twisted around as they transformed back into hedgehog ears. His mouth locked open as his fangs slid back up into his gums and became teeth again. As Sonics' roaring and howling was replaced by his voice coming back into the usual smooth and cocky voice he had. Sonic fell unconscious once more from all the pain he had gone through in the transformation back to normal.

Julie-Su, Mighty and Vector stared in shock at what they just saw happen before their eyes. Sonic had transformed from the werehog back into a hedgehog in front of them. His unconscious body layed limp on the metal bed as his breathing was the only loud noise in the room at that moment. Julie-Su was staring into space as the thought of Sonic as the beast that had bitten Knuckles raced through her mind. Mighty and Vector couldn't believe what they had just seen. After as long as they have all known Sonic they never thought that something like this would happen to him. The same thought racing through Julie-Sus' mind made its way into Mighty and Vectors as well.

_Sonic is the werewolf._

**_Sorry this took awhile, I was stuck away from the computer and if it sounds rushed I was up way past my bedtime. Naughty me. But fans for Sonic comes first. Hope you enjoyed Sonic fans, as SXS is OUT!_**


	18. Emotions Now, Explanations Later

Chapter 18

Emotions Now, Explanations Later

Sally walked down the stairs to the dungeons along with Tails and Monkey Khan. They were going to check on Fiona and Scourge as the night before when Sonic had left, Sally started getting suspicious about them. She thought, maybe they were hiding something. She thought that maybe they were hiding something about why Sonic ran away.

_I won't stop looking, until we find Sonic, _Sally thought as they continued walking down the stairs.

Sally still wondered why Sonic had run away that night of the feast with her and her family. Sally kept thinking about the same thing over and over again, like it was haunting her.

_The way he looked at the moon, it's not like him to act that way. He would never run anywhere without telling us why. But the question is…why did he run away from us that night? It was almost like he was afraid of something or…someone, _Sally thought as they finally reached the cell that held Scourge and Fiona.

The hedgehog and fox were standing in the middle of the cell with their arms crossed and were smirking at the three Freedom Fighters that approached their cell. Sally, Tails and Monkey Khan stopped in front of the cell and stared at Scourge and Fiona. Sallys' expression displayed that look of the quizzical type as she stared at Scourge and Fionas' expressions of delight. The fox and hedgehog were taking pleasure in watching the crossbreed between chipmunk and squirrels' reactions to the answers they gave her about the renowned blue hedgehog. Sally didn't like the way Fiona and Scourge were smiling, but she knew that that smile identified their lying part of the story they were explaining. Sally turned to look out the window behind her and sighed in sadness.

_I hope Sonic's okay, _Sally thought.

Scourges' smile grew wider as he saw Sallys' apprehension for her boyfriend. Sally turned back to face Scourge and Fiona with a now serious expression plastered on her face. Monkey Khan looked at Sallys' expression with concern on his face.

_I think she's gone too far with this search, _he thought.

"Now, has being in a cell for an entire day made you want to open your mouth?" Sally asked.

"Not likely" Fiona answered.

Sally frowned at Fionas' answer as she stared at the hedgehog and fox in anger and seriousness.

"We know you saw Sonic that night…" Sally started.

Fiona and Scourge just shrugged as they kept their smiles spread across their faces.

"…And we want to know why that werewolf knew you and…" Sally finished, but couldn't get the last two words out, "…and me."

Scourge and Fiona looked at each other, but then just burst out laughing at Sallys' entire question. Sally got even angrier than she already was and started shouting at the two behind the bars.

"I don't see what's so funny!" she shouted.

Scourge stopped laughing and stared at Sally with a smile still on his lips.

"It couldn't have dawned on you any sooner?" Scourge teased.

Sallys' frown disappeared from her muzzle and was replaced by that of the curious kind.

"What are you talking about?" Sally asked.

Scourge smiled an evil grin, as he knew that Sally wouldn't give up until she found Sonic. But then a thought hit Scourge for a moment as he thought of something.

_On that night when Blue was in that cave, that monkey guy knew that he was what he was, maybe he knows, _Scourge thought as he narrowed his smiling gaze to Monkey Khan.

Monkey Khan saw Scourges' gaze had been directed to him and held his staff tighter in his grasp, but soon turned back to Sally as she spoke.

"Not to brag or anything, but everyone here is worried about Sonic. His family, Tails, myself and all the other Freedom Fighters" Sally explained. "So either you tell us or we'll have to make you ourselves."

"Fi and I do know what happened to Blue that night…" Scourge explained.

Monkey Khan bit his bottom lip as Sally went closer to the bars of Scourge and Fionas' cell.

"…Except we're not going to tell you anything, Princess" Scourge finished.

Sallys' face was near the cell bars as Scourge walked up to the cell bars and lightly flicked Sallys' nose at the end of his sentence. Sally put her hands over her nose as she took a few steps away from Scourge and the bars separating them. Sally turned around to face Monkey Khan and Tails, who were just staring at her. Sally sighed as she took her hands away from her nose. Monkey Khan turned his head to look out the window as he saw the glowing orb of the sun over his shoulder. He saw the sun as he looked out the window and a thought hit his head.

_I wonder where Sonic is,_ Monkey Khan thought. _I hope he's somewhere safe, for Sallys' sake._

Sally walked over to Monkey Khan with a worried expression spread across her face and Monkey Khan all of a sudden felt a guilty feeling in his gut.

_I should tell her, but Sonic should tell her himself,_ Monkey Khan thought._ Well, he'll have to hurry or else I'll tell her and she'll probably go into a fit of anger when she sees Sonic._

"Ken, is something wrong?" Sally asked, breaking Monkey Khan out of his thoughts.

Monkey Khan shook his head in denial of her question.

"No Sally, nothing's wrong" Khan answered.

Although he answered her question he still sighed and continued looking at the rising sun. They had left Scourge and Fiona down in the dungeon for an entire day and night. Without any food or water to see if that would help bring out some words. But nothing. They still wouldn't answer any of the questions they were asked. Sally and Tails were getting tired of this, but Monkey Khan tried keeping his mouth shut for he knew what Sonic was hiding from them. Soon the holographic form of NICOLE appeared beside Sally and Monkey Khan turned his attention to her just like Sally and Tails.

"NICOLE! What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"I received an incoming message from Angel Island and it's urgent" NICOLE answered.

"Okay, tell whoever the caller is that we'll be there soon" Sally told NICOLE.

NICOLE nodded and disappeared back from where she came from, while Sally, Tails and Monkey Khan started walking away from Fiona and Scourges' cell. Before she left with the others, Sally turned to face Scourge and Fiona with anger in her facial expression.

"Once we come back you two had better cooperate" she said.

Fiona and Scourge continued smiling at Sally as she frowned and followed Tails and Monkey Khan out of the dungeons and up the stairs. Sally kept the frown she had plastered on her face, as she wasn't in a good mood at the moment. Tails ran ahead of Monkey Khan and Sally as he checked to see who the caller was. Tails' sky blue eyes widened when he saw who the caller was. It was Julie-Su, but Tails didn't understand why she would want to ring up.

_It's usually Knuckles or Vector that rings us up, not Julie-Su, _Tails thought.

Sally and Monkey Khan came up beside Tails and saw the caller was Julie-Su also.

"NICOLE, turn the communication network on" Sally ordered.

"Yes, Sally" NICOLE replied.

NICOLE activated the communication network as she was graphitised into the computer and it allowed her to activate it. The communication between new Mobotropolis and Angel Island was activated as soon as Julie-Sus' picture appeared on the screen. Julie-Su wasn't wearing any happy expressions like usual, she was instead upset or worried. Tails saw Julie-Sus' expression and decided to ask why she seemed that way.

"Hello Julie-Su" Tails said. "It's good to see you again, but why are you unhappy?"

Julie-Su sighed and looked at Tails, Sally and Monkey Khan as she answered.

"There was an incident here on Angel island last night" she explained.

Monkey Khan, Sally and Tails gasped at that as they narrowed their own worried gaze at the Chaotix member.

"What happened?" Sally asked.

"I don't really feel like explaining right now, but I do have some good news for you" Julie-Su answered.

"What is it?" Tails asked, a bit curious.

"We've got Sonic here and if you want to…" Julie-Su was cut off by Sally.

"We'll be right over, Julie-Su" Sally exclaimed. "Thanks for the call."

Julie-Su nodded and was about to turn off the communication network, but Tails stopped her.

"Julie-Su, when we arrive can you tell us what happened last night?" Tails asked.

"Yes, and we'll also tell the King as well" Julie-Su said as she turned off the screen.

_The King? Why does she need to tell my father? _ Sally thought.

Sally pushed that thought aside as her sapphire blue eyes shone in the sunlight with happiness, as she now knew that Sonic was safe.

"Tails! Get the Tornado ready!" Sally ordered.

"Right Sally!" Tails exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and ran through the castle towards his house.

"We're finally bringing Sonic home," Sally said, silently.

Sally got a smile spread across her face as she looked out the window at red and purple sky. The sun was just over the horizon and was crawling higher into the sky. She felt a soft breeze blow through the window and make her chestnut fur blow and her short red hair blowing in the breeze as it reached her.

_Finally Sonic, you're gonna be home soon and safe with me._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow! Bet you guys never expected this chapter to be about Sally and the others or maybe you did. I don't really know since I'm not a mind reader. Hope you enjoyed this chap and the story so far, because the drama will start burning again soon. But not too soon. SXS OUT.<em>**


	19. What To Do

Chapter 19

What To Do?

The screen turned off as Julie-Su sighed and turned to look at the unconscious body of Sonic. She soon looked at the door leading to the living room where Knuckles was lying on the couch. Mighty walked over to Julie-Su and put his hand on her shoulder.

"He's going to be fine, 'Su" Mighty told Julie-Su.

"Are you sure?" Julie-Su asked. "Do you think he will end up like Sonic?"

"I doubt it" Mighty said.

"What do you mean?" Julie-Su asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I don't know that much about werewolves, but I know enough to know that Sonic isn't a complete werewolf yet" Mighty explained.

Julie-Su looked over at Sonic once again and then turned back to Mighty.

"How do you know?" Julie-Su asked.

"Because his werewolf form doesn't look too much like the one I saw in the carving on the wall in the cave at Lupe and Lobos" Mighty explained once again.

"A carving of a werewolf on a wall in a cave that looks like Sonic?" Julie-Su asked.

Mighty nodded and looked toward the unconscious hedgehog on the table. He sighed and looked out the window as the sun got higher in the sky. The light from the sun shining through the window as it rose.

"I'm going to go check on…Knuckles" Vector was cut short when he saw Knuckles limping through the door toward them.

"Check on me? I'm fine" Knuckles responded.

Julie-Su ran over to Knuckles and hugged him in a very tight grip. Knuckles cringed as she touched one of his cuts. Julie-Su let go of Knuckles and took a few steps back.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"It's okay" Knuckles said.

Julie-Su looked over Knuckles' body and saw all his cuts and bruises.

"I'm sure Sonic didn't mean anything he did last night…" Julie-Su said, "…especially what he did to us."

Julie-Su muttered the last part as she looked back at Mighty.

"Will I end up like Sonic?" Knuckles asked, a little bit of fear in his voice.

Mighty shook his head at Knuckles' question and crossed his arms.

"Well, we better get ready for when Sally comes to pick Sonic up and take him home" Mighty told them.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Knuckles asked. "He might transform again."

"No, he won't. It's not a full moon tonight. He will only transform during a full moon and they have all passed. He will have to wait till next month" Mighty explained.

Knuckles' midnight eyes widened when he heard that and stared at Mighty. Mighty saw Knuckles staring at him and looked out the window again.

"I only know a little bit about werewolves, but enough to know that stuff" Mighty said.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow at Mightys' sentence and then looked at Sonics' unconscious body.

"You already called Sally?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, she's probably worried sick about him" Julie-Su told Knuckles.

"That's why I suggested we should tell her in the morning" Knuckles said. "When is she coming?"

"She's coming soon" Mighty said.

"Well, then we better get him ready for when she gets here" Knuckles teased the unconscious body of Sonic.

Sonic just layed there on the table not moving at Knuckles' little joke, while Mighty and Julie-Su stared at Knuckles with a glare.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Can't you go one minute without making a comment about Sonic?" Mighty asked.

Knuckles thought for moment, then shook his head at Mighty.

"I guess not whenever Sonics' around" Knuckles said.

"Can we stop this and think about what we're going to do" Julie-Su told them.

"Right" Mighty and Knuckles both said.

Mighty kept his arms crossed and stared at the floor waiting for some sort of idea to pop into his head. Then suddenly it hit him.

"Maybe she doesn't have to know. Every full moon we can go and visit him and lock him in one of the cells in the castle dungeon" Mighty suggested.

"And that would help how?" Knuckles asked.

"Why can't we just tell her?" Julie-Su asked.

"This is Sonics' problem not ours. So either we tell her or he tells her himself" Knuckles said.

"He can tell her" Mighty and Julie-Su said in unison.

"Correct. Seeing as Sonic and Sally are now together…" Knuckles did a heart gesture with his hands as he spoke, "…he should tell her."

Mighty and Julie-Su both nodded at what Knuckles had just said.

"Though I believe Sonic will never tell Sally until he thinks the time is right" Mighty spoke.

"Right, when Sally gets here we'll just tell her we found him in the forest" Julie-Su explained.

"Exactly, because that is half true. I did find him in the forest" Knuckles said.

"But, we won't tell her anything about what happened last night" Mighty said.

"What if she sees what happened to Downtown Echidnaopolis?" Knuckles asked as he crossed his arms.

"Easy" Vector said. "We can tell her that Robotnik attacked."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow at Vectors' answer.

"And will she think the same thing happened to me?" Knuckles asked.

Vector just shrugged at Knuckles' question.

"Maybe" Vector said.

"What if she asks why she wasn't informed about it?" Julie-Su asked.

"We were too busy keeping Robotnik from destroying everything" Vector explained.

"Good. Everything seems believable" Knuckles told his friends.

"Still…" Julie-Su turned to face the unconscious body of Sonic "…I wonder how many other people know about Sonic"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it was a long wait but I couldn't think of anything so I just thought of this. And school, thinking of other fics, more school, friends, and well, look at that more school. Stupid school. Anyway, enjoy. SXS OUT! R&amp;R<strong>


	20. Nightmares

Chapter 20

Nightmares

Darkness. That's what surrounded Sonic as he floated in midair above an abyss of black. Sonic looked around the area he was in. It was completely black. No light anywhere. Except a light; faint, but visible, was emanating from Sonics' heart. He looked at his hands as they showed his peach coloured arms and white-gloved hands in the small light. Sonics' emerald eyes widened at this in surprise.

"I can see my arms, but not where I am," Sonic said, quietly.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Sonic heard deep laughter behind him as he turned around.

Sonic looked in all the directions he thought were directions, but only saw darkness in the black. Sonic scratched his head in confusion at the darkness.

"I thought I heard…" Sonic cut himself off when he saw something gleaming in the darkness.

Sonic tried floating over where the gleaming thing was, but to no avail. The gleaming thing came closer to Sonic, until he saw that they were eyes. Emerald eyes with black slits instead of pupils were staring at Sonic in anger. Sonic gulped as he heard a growl that belonged to the pair of eyes.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked, forcing his fear down into a pit in his stomach that was meant for food.

The pair of emerald eyes flashed a blood red at Sonic and a white gleam soon appeared a little below the eyes. Sonic stared at the white gleam, until he realised they were teeth. Sonic backed away a bit and stared opened eyed at the teeth that had sharp points of the smaller ones while the bigger ones were fang-like.

The kind of teeth a creature born from darkness and night could only produce. A beast. A monster. A creature born to cause disaster and ruin lives. The fangs were long, sharp and tipped with blood. Sonics' face went pale when he saw the dried blood the things' fangs had. The thing opened its mouth to speak to Sonic as it let another growl be released.

"What you turn into every full moon," the thing said.

Sonic gasped at what it just said to him as a thought hit him.

_If __he__'__s __me __in __my __werewolf __form __and __he__'__s __got __blood __on __his __fangs __that __might __mean __I__…_ Sonic thought, but didn't get to finish his thought as the scenery changed to Echidnaopolis.

"Hey!" Sonic cried. "What's going on?"

Nothing answered Sonic, so he just looked around the scenery and was shocked to see homes in ruins in the dead of night. Female echidnas and their children were pointing shakily at a five-foot tall shadow behind Sonic, while males were shouting and throwing rocks at what the shadow belonged to.

Sonic heard a howl from behind him and he spun around looking at a huge pile of dead echidna bodies littering the middle of the city. On top of the pile was what scared Sonic most of all. On top of the pile was Sonic. In his werewolf form, baring his blood stained fangs at echidnas while still holding a half-eaten echidna carcass.

Blood was stained all over Sonics' fur and his clawed hands as he took a bite out of the carcasses neck and ate it. Sonic felt something come up into his mouth. He realised that it must've been last nights' dinner coming back up, as he felt sick after seeing what was becoming of him. Sonic fell onto his knees and looked at his hands with shaky eyes.

His gloves had some how disappeared, showing his peach hands covered from fingernail to elbow in blood. The same places were covered in blood as the werehogs', which made Sonic, feel worse. Sonics' emerald eyes became covered in fear at what was in front of him and inside of him.

"This can't be real!" Sonic cried in a choked voice. "This has got to be a nightmare!"

"You are denying that you are a murderer" the werehogs' voice appeared once more as Echidnaopolis vanished and everything went back to black.

"No!" Sonic yelled. "I'm not a murderer!"

"Yes, you are" the werehog smirked.

"I would never even hurt a fly!" Sonic shouted.

"You're a weak, pathetic, hedgehog" the werehog insulted. "I don't know why I was brought to you anyway."

Sonics' ears pricked up at those words, but he growled anyway at the werehogs' voice, but the werehog could tell Sonic was feeling guilty.

"I was in control, not you, so why do you feel guilty?" the werehog asked.

"Because now I know why so many dark beings want me," Sonic said.

The voice of Sonics' werewolf form started laughing as Sonic looked at its blood eyes.

"You have no idea what is to become of you, do you?" the werehog laughed.

"No, I don't" Sonic said.

The werewolf form of Sonic cracked a smile at Sonic.

"But, I know I have to find out" Sonic said.

"How about you have a little sleep time in darkness to help you get ready" the werehog hissed at Sonic as it snapped its fingers in the darkness.

Whatever was making Sonic float began to falter, until he was just about to fall. Sonic looked down and saw the darkness below and sighed.

"Why does this always happen to me?" he asked as he fell.

The werehog laughed as Sonic fell down, down, down into the dark abyss of blackness below him. Sonic didn't know if there was even a bottom, but he thought that it would be better to keep falling than to land face flat on the ground, Dead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WOOT! DONE! YAY! FINALLY! WOOT! Okay, Sonics' having a nightmare and he sees what he did last night. And it looks like his wolf side knows why he was bitten. I wonder why? Wait, I should know because I'm the author! Ha Ha! Enjoy, R&amp;R And SXS OUT!<em>**


	21. I'm Not Ready To Tell You

Chapter 21

I'm Not Ready To Tell You

"Look he's waking up."

"Sonic, come on. Wake up."

"SONIC! JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Sonic groaned and opened his eyes a little. Everything in his vision was a blur to him as he opened his eyes wider. Sonic's vision got better and soon saw Julie-Su, Knuckles, Vector, Mighty, Tails, Monkey Khan and Sally standing around him. Sonic's eyes widened and he sat up straight on the experimenting table he was lying on. He crawled away from his friends and stared at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked, surprised.

"We're here to take you home, Sonic," Sally said.

"T…Take me…h…home," Sonic stammered.

"Yes. Everyone is so worried about you. Especially you're parents. Sonic, you need to go home," Sally told Sonic.

Sonic lowered his head in shame. He hadn't thought about his parents after all that's happened to him. Maybe he should go home. Just to see them and tell them that he was fine. After all, he had mostly been thinking about Sally half the time and not thinking about how his parents were feeling. Sonic lifted his head up and looked at Sally.

"Fine. I'll go with you guys to go home, but only to tell my parents that I'm okay," Sonic told Sally.

Sally smiled and nodded. Sally turned to Knuckles and frowned.

"But, Knuckles, what happened to you and Echidnaopolis?" Sally asked, curious.

Knuckles sighed and looked at Sonic. Sonic looked at Knuckles telling him he knew what he did last night.

"Robotnik attacked and we didn't have enough time to contact you before the entire island would probably get destroyed," Knuckles explained. "And a laser got me a few times from his robots."

Sonic's eyes widened as he didn't know that Knuckles would lie to Sally like that. He thought that Knuckles would tell Sally the truth like Monkey Khan was threatening on doing. Since him and Sally are such good friends, Sonic thought that he would tell the truth, but he didn't. Monkey Khan used to be with Sally and was threatening on telling Sally the truth if Sonic didn't tell her soon. Knuckles also used to be with Sally, but Sonic guessed that Julie-Su persuaded him into not telling Sally the truth.

Sally's eyes widened and she looked back at Sonic. She saw that some of Sonic's fur was messed up in areas where Julie-Su had tried to scrub off the dried blood. Sally frowned at Sonic's messy fur. Knuckles saw Sally's expression and decided that maybe she wanted to talk to Sonic. Alone.

"I'll get you guys a warp ring ready," Knuckles said as he limped out of the room.

Sonic turned his body around so his legs were hanging over the edge of the table. He looked at Sally. Everyone knew where this was going. They all looked at each other and quickly ran out of the room. Sally gave Sonic a look that said; _what is it that kept you from us?_ Sonic sighed and looked at his feet then back at Sally.

"I know what you're going to say, Sal, and I don't know how to respond," Sonic told her.

Sally folded her arms across her chest.

"You're right about that," Sally said. "But, why did you run away?"

"Sal, I can't…tell you why," Sonic said.

"Why not?" Sally asked.

"I want to tell you but another part of me doesn't want to tell you," Sonic told Sally

"So, you're going with the part of you that doesn't want to tell me?" Sally asked, her temper rising.

"No, It's just that…it's too dangerous and…I can't take the guilt if I hurt anymore people," Sonic said.

"What do you mean? Have you hurt someone?" Sally asked.

"I…err…mean that I…" Sonic stuttered.

Sally walked up to Sonic and hugged him.

"Sonic, please. Tell me, what's going on with you. If you don't tell us in time, something bad may happen," Sally explained to Sonic.

Sonic sighed and pushed away out of the hug.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to stop," Sonic told her. "By keeping my distance from everyone I care about."

"Then why not tell us why?" Sally asked, her voice rising a little.

"Sally, it's just…If I told you…you…probably wouldn't want me around you anymore," Sonic said.

Sally stared at Sonic in shock. She hadn't expected him to say that.

"Sonic, whatever you just said isn't going to happen. I would never do that to you. Especially to a very handsome hedgehog that is one of my best friends," Sally explained.

Sonic looked at her and smiled.

"You know that still won't make me tell you," Sonic said, cheekily.

"I thought I had you there," Sally said.

"Nope," Sonic said.

Sally sighed and was about to ask something else when Knuckles limped back into the room.

"The warp ring is ready," Knuckles said.

Sally sighed and walked over to Knuckles.

"Do you know why Sonic ran away from us, Knuckles?" Sally asked.

Knuckles stared at Sally in shock. He didn't know what to say. Sally was asking him why Sonic left. He looked over at Sonic and saw Sonic's expression. It was of fear and worry. As if he knew that Knuckles knew about him and was telling him not to tell Sally through expressions. It's like Sonic was telling Knuckles that Sally and all of Mobius would be in danger if anyone else knew. Knuckles looked back at Sally.

"I do know why he ran away," Knuckles said.

Sally smiled and looked at him. Sonic's expression of fear worsened as he heard what Knuckles had said. Sonic bit his bottom lip and stared at Sally and Knuckles.

_Please, don't tell her, please,_ Sonic pleaded in his mind.

"But even if you are my friend, I'm sorry, Sally. But if Sonic doesn't want to tell you why then he probably wants to tell when he's ready. It's not my decision to tell you, Sally, It's Sonic's. I'm sorry," Knuckles explained.

Knuckles limped back out of the room and Sally just stared after him. Sonic hopped off the table and walked up to Sally. Sally turned back to Sonic to see him walk past her.

"Is that true?" Sally asked. "What Knuckles said. Is it true?"

Sonic sighed and nodded.

"It is true. I'm just not ready to tell you yet," Sonic told her.

Sally stared at Sonic as he walked past her and to where Knuckles had set up the warp ring. She didn't know why Sonic was acting this way so sudden. He is so angry, scared, worried and worst of all he's showing no signs in telling them anything. His fear for the danger of his family and friends has taken a very strong hold over him. Like his old self was suddenly distinguished from his entire soul and that's what made Sally worry.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I UPDATED! ISN'T THAT GREAT! I thought this fanfic deserved an update because of all the reviews its gotten on the last chapter. And half of you guys are saying stuff like; "I'm gonna kill you" and "I'm gonna kill ya family". Well, I don't really like those comments. I mean, if there is no me, there is no DNWOLFA fanfic getting updated is there? NO! <em>**

**_Anyway, the reason I haven't updated is because I'm writing my own book series and I was trying to think of what happened next, okay. So, if you say those things, just think about how hard it is to write this story. All the boring parts with little information is REALLY hard to think up, okay. I've already got the next three full moon nights planned out. Just not the before the full moon. So, If I update slowly, don't get angry just be patient. I'm patient with fanfics I read, so yeah._**

**_And new saying too. _**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	22. Home Sweet Hedgehog

Chapter 22

Home Sweet Hedgehog

Sonic jumped out of the warp ring and looked at his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of a street in New Mobotropolis. He felt a breeze rush through his quills and sniffed the air. It felt great to be back home. To be back where he belonged, yet where he could endanger everyone else.

Sally smiled at Sonic as he did this.

"It's great to be home, isn't it?" Sally asked Sonic.

Sonic looked at Sally and smiled.

"Yeah," Sonic said.

"SONIC!" Sonic heard a scream and turned his attention to it.

Amy Rose jumped onto Sonic and squeezed him almost to death.

"Sonic, where have you been? The Freedom Fighters have been worrying about you! Your parents have been worrying about you! I've been worrying about you!" Amy exclaimed.

"A … Amy. P … Please, lemme go," Sonic cried out. "I can't … breeze."

Amy let go of Sonic and smiled nervously at him.

"He, he, sorry," she said.

Sonic caught his breath and looked at Amy.

"It's okay," Sonic said. "I guess. But I really wish she would just give it up. It's getting real annoying."

Sonic growled the last part but he hadn't meant to say it. Sonic covered his mouth with his hands. He realized what he had said. Sonic looked at his hands and saw that there was still no gloves on his hands.

"What did you say, Sonic?" Amy asked, tears dwelling on the edge of her eyes.

Apparently Amy heard what Sonic had said and was about to cry. Sonic saw the look on her face and became worried.

"Err … Amy, I … err … didn't mean what I just said," Sonic said, trying to comfort her.

Amy sniffed and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh, really then," Amy said with an attitude.

"Amy, I really didn't. I just … had a bad night and I'm not in the right mood, okay," Sonic told her.

"F … Fine," Amy said as she walked away, still having tears running down her cheeks.

Sally, Tails and Monkey Khan stared at Sonic in shock.

"I really didn't mean what said, guys," Sonic told them.

"I believe you, Sonic," Sally said. "Why else would have run away."

Sonic laughed nervously.

"Y … Yeah. Why else would I?" Sonic repeated, nervously.

Tails and Sally walked away toward Castle Acorn, to inform Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog that their son is back. They had stayed with the King and Queen while their son had run off so abruptly. Sonic turned to Monkey Khan as if he knew that Khan wanted to say something to him.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Khan?" Sonic asked, annoyed.

Monkey Khan was staring at Sonic with a raised eyebrow.

"What really happened on Angel Island last night?" Khan asked.

"I don't remember," Sonic answered.

Monkey Khan looked at Sonic as if saying; _I don't believe you._

"Fine! I remember! But only the part where … I killed lots of echidnas," Sonic whispered the last part of the sentence to Monkey Khan because he didn't want anyone else hearing him.

"You Did What?" Khan shouted.

"Khan, it wasn't my doing. I wasn't under my own free will. The … thing inside me did it. Not me," Sonic explained.

"So … everything on Angel Island; the dead echidnas … the destroyed houses, that was all you?" Khan asked.

Sonic nodded his head in shame.

"And a feeling of guilt is definitely in my stomach," Sonic said.

"Don't worry, Sonic. I'm sure we can find a cure … soon," Khan said.

"A Cure!" Sonic exclaimed. "How Can There Be A Cure For … This!" Sonic gestured to himself and Khan sighed.

"I'm sure we'll find something out," Khan said.

Sonic's ears lowered and he pouted.

"I sure hope so. I can't take another … full moon of this," Sonic exclaimed, but at the same time trying to quiet down.

"Maybe someone may know something about your problem. Like; Zonic or The Babylon Rogues or The King," Khan explained to Sonic.

Sonic chuckled at Monkey Khan's explanation.

"I'm not going to the No Zone! No way am I going there through one of those stupid portals! And I'm definitely not going to see the Babylon Rogues about this! And I doubt they would know anything about it too! And King Max … I don't think I can handle the King knowing and then maybe telling the entire kingdom that their HERO has become a monster!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, I'm sure there is a solution. There always is," Khan said.

"Yeah, for things that isn't THIS!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic pointed at himself once more.

"Sonic, I'm sure we can … fix it," Khan said.

Sonic scoffed and folded his arms.

"Yeah, right," Sonic scoffed.

Sally came running back over to Sonic from Castle Acorn and hugged him.

"Your parents know you're back," Sally told him.

"Th … They do?" Sonic asked.

"They do now," Sally said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"See for yourself," Sally said.

Sally stepped aside and gave Sonic full view of who was running over to them. Sonic's eyes widened in fear. He gulped when he saw who was running towards him.

"Sonic!" two hedgehogs came running over to Sonic.

A roboticized one and a normal flesh and blood hedgehog.

"Mum … Dad," Sonic cried.

"Sonic, you're okay," Mrs. Hedgehog exclaimed.

Sonic was surprised when his Mum hugged him, but then hugged back.

"Of course, I'm okay. I just felt sick that's all," Sonic told her.

"Are you sure, son?" Mr. Hedgehog asked Sonic.

"I'm sure, but I'm fine now," Sonic said.

Mrs. Hedgehog smiled and let go of her son. Sonic watched his parents walk back their house and turned to Sally.

"So, what do we do now?" Sonic asked her.

"My father wants to speak to you. And only you, Sonic. He doesn't want any of us to hang around and hear your discussion. He wants to speak to you, alone," Sally explained to him.

Sonic's eyes widened when he heard this. The King wanted to speak to him, alone. Without any company. Which meant only one thing; he knew.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oooo! Cliffhanger! Once more! Why do I like keeping you guys in suspence for so dang long? Anyways this may sound rushed and maybe it is but I was working on it through watching Percy Jackson and the Lightning Theif. Anyways its a pretty decent cliffhanger, don't cha think? R&amp;R<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	23. I Know What You Are

Chapter 23

I Know What You Are

Sonic walked into the throne room in Castle Acorn to talk to King Max. Sonic gulped and walked across the red and gold carpet to stand in front of the throne. Sonic looked around the throne room to try and find where King Max was. Sonic knew that whatever the King wanted to talk to him about couldn't be good. It was either a) about his disappearance or b) that he was the werewolf.

"It is very nice of you to come, Sonic," King Max said as he entered the throne room.

Sonic jumped at King Max's voice coming out of nowhere. Sonic turned around to face King Max as he approached Sonic from behind. King Max walked around Sonic and stopped in front of him.

"Of course I came. You told Sally you wanted to see me and I couldn't possibly turn down an order or request by the King," Sonic said, nervously.

King Max nodded and frowned.

"Sonic, the reason I asked Sally to tell you to come here is because of the werewolf," King Max said.

Sonic had known that word would be the next that came out the King's mouth. He just hoped that King Max hadn't figured it out yet. Sonic tried to not look nervous but patches of sweat were starting to appear on his forehead.

"What's going on with the werewolf now?" Sonic asked, trying to sound less nervous than before.

"Well, after some careful thinking I have found out some decent information about it," King Max told Sonic.

"What is that, Sire?" Sonic asked, starting to sound more steady.

"Well, at the dinner two nights ago when I announced about the werewolf on Mobius you seemed actually frightened for the beast. As if you didn't want it to be harmed," King Max explained.

"W … Well, you know me. I don't like actually killing things or thinking they should get killed even if they do deserve it," Sonic told King Max.

"That is true. But then on that night I saw you look at the moon. The pain you experienced once you lay eyes upon it and the worried expression that was on your face," King Max explained.

"What are you saying? Are you saying that I'm the werewolf?" Sonic laughed, nervously.

"No, no, no, no, Sonic. I am not saying that you ARE the werewolf, I am saying that because I know you ARE the werewolf," King Max told Sonic.

Sonic stared at King Max in shock. He had expected him to say something like that, but not in that way.

"Don't worry, Sonic. Ixis Naugus told me all he knew about werewolves, so it was initially easy for me to figure out who the werewolf was," King Max said.

Sonic gulped and looked at his feet. He had put a new pair of sneakers on before he came to Castle Acorn, so that he at least looked a bit nice for the King. His hands just lay by his side as his eyes stared at his sneakers.

"So, you know I'm the werewolf. Well, that's great. Perfect!" Sonic exclaimed. "One more person knows!"

"Well, Sonic, actually two more people know," King Max told Sonic.

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"NICOLE," King Max said.

"N … NICOLE knows?" Sonic asked.

The form of NICOLE appeared beside Sonic. He jumped and looked at her in surprise. Sonic saw that her eyes were tear stained and looked bloodshot. She looked as if she had been crying for a considerably long time.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, but Knuckles and Julie-Su informed me of it. I was going to tell Sally, but then I thought of how that would make you feel. So, I decided it would be best if you told her," NICOLE told Sonic.

"Y … You know too?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," NICOLE said.

"And they told you about what happened as well?" Sonic asked.

NICOLE nodded her head, sadly. Sonic sighed as he felt sick at that moment. He didn't feel well from what he was absorbing. A tear rolled down NICOLE's face as she left.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Sonic," NICOLE said.

Sonic nodded and turned back to King Max.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about the werewolf or … me?" Sonic asked.

"Do not worry about a thing, Sonic. I will not tell anyone about you until you feel free to telling someone else," King Max told Sonic.

"Thank you, Sire, but I've just got one thing to say about my … err … problem," Sonic said.

"What is it?" King Max asked.

"When I'm that werewolf I purposely hurt people because I'm not in control most of the time. But I wouldn't hurt anyone if I was in control," Sonic said.

"That is true, Sonic, but you are not quite able to control it yet, so I think it would be best if you try your hardest to take control and not get angry," King Max explained.

Sonic nodded his head and turned to leave when King Max's hand clasped his shoulder. Sonic looked back at the King.

"And be careful of what you do," King Max warned.

Sonic nodded and left the castle.

* * *

><p>It was halfway through the second week and Sonic knew that in only two more weeks he would be the werehog again. In which disappointed him. Being the werehog made him feel vulnerable to any emotional taunt. Although he knew that only a few Mobians knew of his condition he still felt uncomfortable. Sally and Tails came up to Sonic as he was sitting in front of the doorstep to his house.<p>

"Sonic, you've seemed a little off lately," Sally said.

"What do you mean by off?" Sonic asked.

"You haven't been yourself lately," Tails answered him.

Sonic groaned and shook his head.

"I know. I'm just trying to think of what may be able to get me back," Sonic said.

He knew that wasn't the real reason, but he had to make up some sort of lie. Sally smiled and sat down beside Sonic.

"I know the perfect thing that will get you back on track," Sally grinned.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Amy, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine and I are going to invade another one of Robotnik's robot bases. Do you want to come?" Sally asked.

Sonic's head lifted up and he looked at Sally in the eyes.

"Another invasion into a base of Robuttnik's, yeah, I think I might be up to it," Sonic said.

Sonic stood up and cracked his knuckles. He hadn't been on a mission like this in ages and it may help him to start acting like himself again. Sally stood up as well and continued smiling at Sonic.

"That's what I like to hear," Sally said.

Sonic smirked his cheeky grin at her. He felt like he had just awoken from being the werehog from the last full moon. But Sonic knew that one thing was for sure. This attack on Robotnik's base will show him how he felt about being locked up like an animal in that glass dome.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WOW! KING MAX KNEW! OMG! Anyways I think the ending was a little rushed in my opnion. And also I've got chapters from the beginning of the fanfic to chapter 29 up on word. So, if you want me to update the next one, you had better R&amp;R. It helps to know that some people continue reading my fic. And I'm telling the truth, I'm not trying to be a B****. It's just the truth.<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	24. Chaos Genes

Chapter 24

Chaos Genes

Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Tails, Amy and Sonic hid behind a rock and watched as a few ships flew overhead. Sonic felt excited at this infiltration. He hadn't gone on a mission like this for a year or more. He felt so alive to be back in Robotropolis to try and destroy a base.

"Okay, remember the plan," Sally said.

"Right, Sally-girl, Sugah-hog will infiltrate the base and we'll stay out here and take out the 'bots. Easy," Bunnie said.

Sonic smacked his fist into his other hand.

"Yeah, sounds like a piece of cake, but I bet old bucket-brains has something planned for me," Sonic said.

Sally looked at Sonic.

"What do you mean by that, Sonic?" Sally asked.

Sonic's eyes darted around the area looking for something to focus on while he answered.

"Just a lucky guess. You know how he usually is. He always wants to destroy or use me," Sonic explained as his focus went back on Sally, nervously.

Sally's eyes widened and she lowered an eyebrow.

"Okay," she said.

Sally turned back to everyone else.

"Okay, get into your positions," Sally ordered.

They all nodded and ran into the positions they were told to get into. Sonic ran inside, Amy, Bunnie and Sally took the robots on the left while Tails and Antoine took the robots on the right. Sonic stopped beside a control panel and looked at the computer then looked at the hand held version of NICOLE in his hands.

"Okay, NICOLE, do your part," Sonic said as he plugged her into the computer.

NICOLE didn't do anything. She just stayed off and didn't even speak. Sonic bit his lip.

"Come on, NICOLE, I know you maybe be mad at me about what happened on Angel Island but that wasn't me, okay," Sonic explained.

NICOLE still didn't answer Sonic.

"Please NICOLE, we don't have much time," Sonic said.

Just as Sonic said that he was picked up off the ground and was held in the clutches of a giant robot. Sonic looked at the robot and recognised its design.

"The Egg Beater," Sonic whispered.

"Yes, the only robot that could ever defeat you," Robotnik said.

Sonic growled and tried revving his legs as fast as he could. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get free.

"Try all you want hedgehog, this design was made especially to put up with you," Robotnik said.

Sonic stopped and glared at Robotnik.

"What do you want?" Sonic growled.

Robotnik smirked.

"Why, you of course," he said.

Sonic's eyes widened.

"Let me guess it's about my little problem. Well, too bad for you and Naugus, the full moon isn't for two more weeks," Sonic smiled.

"Oh, that's not what I want. What I want from you is your Chaos gene," Robotnik said.

Sonic looked at Robotnik in confusion.

"Chaos gene?" Sonic asked.

"It is the gene that allows you to transform into Super Sonic and I want to have just a teensy bit for my newest robot. You see if I get some of your Chaos gene it will allow my robot to transform into his own super form," Robotnik said.

"Like I'd do that for you," Sonic said.

"Oh, you will, hedgehog, you will," Robotnik said.

He squeezed Sonic tighter and Sonic screamed at the pain. Sally, Amy and Bunnie heard Sonic scream and they ran inside. They saw Sonic in the clutches of Robotnik's robot and ran over to help. Sally ran over to NICOLE to try and get her to do her part.

"Hang on Sugah, we're comin'," Bunnie cried.

Robotnik smiled and pointed his free hand at Amy and Bunnie which shot a freeze ray at them. Amy and Bunnie's legs got frozen to the floor. They struggled to get free of the ice but they couldn't. Amy banged her hammer against the ice, but it didn't crack at that either.

"I can't get … free," Amy exclaimed.

Amy banged her hammer against the ice a few more times and then started panting.

"Ah can't move either," Bunnie said.

Robotnik turned his hand to Sally and shot the freeze ray at her feet too.

"Just so you don't try and use that little mechanism on my robot, Princess," Robotnik said.

Sally tried getting out of the ice but she couldn't, just like the others.

"Now if you three stay where you are maybe we can get this over and done with," Robotnik said.

"Over with what?" Sonic asked, trying to act dumb.

"Over with the Chaos gene taker. It will take a little bit of your blood for my newest robot's powers," Robotnik smirked.

"Why do you need my genes? Why don't you just use Shadow's?" Sonic asked.

"Because of your little problem, Sonic," Robotnik said.

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?" Sonic asked.

Somehow, Sonic had regained his old personality from going on this mission which surprised both Sonic and his friends at his fast recollection.

"Well, it will add some extra … how do I explain this? Some extra strength to his form," Robotnik explained.

"Extra strength!" Sonic exclaimed. "What are planning, Doc?"

Robotnik moved his robot's face closer to Sonic's. Since Robotnik was inside the robot's face he could easily stare at Sonic eye to eye.

"You will have to find out once I've finished with him," Robotnik said. "Now, let's start the procedure."

Robotnik pushed a button on his controls and a gun like needle popped out of the arm that was holding Sonic. It closed in on Sonic and in a second stuck the needle in his shoulder. Sonic winced at the short amount of pain. All the needle was doing was taking a small amount of blood from his system and some of the werewolf venom from his other system. Once the needle was done it unstuck itself from his shoulder and Sonic felt a little dizzy from it. He shook his head and glanced down at his friends.

"Okay, you got what you wanted, now let us go," Sonic said.

Robotnik smiled and dropped Sonic and he fell to the ground. Sonic hit the floor on his stomach and quickly jumped onto his feet. Robotnik laughed and disappeared as his robot leaked black smoke. Sonic, Bunnie, Amy and Sally all coughed at the smoke essence. Once it cleared everyone saw that the smoke had melted the ice that held their feet.

"Are you guys okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, just fine," Amy answered.

"Sonic, how come NICOLE wasn't working for you?" Sally asked.

Sonic shook his head and looked back at her.

"I don't know, Sal," Sonic said.

He knew why NICOLE didn't work for him, he just didn't want to tell Sally just yet.

"What did Robotnik want from you, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Some sort of Chaos gene thing for his new robot," Sonic said.

The three girls nodded, but they didn't quite understand what that was. Sonic heard running feet behind them and he turned around. Antoine and Tails were running down the hallway to them in a hurry.

"Did you guys do it?" Tails asked.

Sally shook her head.

"How come?" Tails asked.

"NICOLE didn't work for Sonic and he got captured by Robotnik," Sally explained.

"But are we still going to deactivate this base?" Tails asked.

Sally shook her head once more.

"It's too dangerous now. Whatever Robotnik has planned for Sonic, we need to be ready for it," Sally told them.

Antoine and Tails nodded at Sally and turned to leave. Sally turned to Sonic and scowled at him.

"Okay, Sonic, why did NICOLE not work for you? I know you know," Sally said.

Sonic sighed.

"It's complicated, Sal," Sonic said.

Sally sighed herself.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, then I guess you can't trust me," Sally said.

Sonic's eyes widened at what he just heard.

"No, no, that's not it … it's just that … I'm not ready to tell you yet," Sonic said.

"Is this connected to why you ran off?" Sally asked.

Sonic nodded.

"NICOLE knows and I think she's disappointed with what I did, that's why she's not working … or talking to me," Sonic explained.

"If she knows, then why can't you tell me?" Sally asked in a slight yell.

"Because, Sal, I care about you and this … thing is dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you," Sonic said.

"Then tell me and I'll be careful," Sally said.

"Sorry, Sal, but you're gonna have to except that I'm not ready to tell you yet," Sonic said.

Sonic walked past Sally and continued walking. Sally stared after him in suspicion. She was thinking if he's hiding something then he will have to tell the truth soon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Another one! YAY! I was thinking this fanfic could be in between where Robotnik destroys Knothole and the Mobians live in New Mobotropolis now, then I'm like how about I don't let it be in between any part of the comics because there are a few complications. A) Sonic and Sally weren't together then B) King Max was in a wheelchair and talks nonsense C) Monkey Khan had anger issues and D) Naugus was under Moguls control for a very long time. So my fanfic isn't in between any or before certain issues of the comic. If you guys had a question like that in your heads. R&amp;R for the next chapter to come sooner.<em>**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	25. One Problem Always Equals Another

Chapter 25

One Problem Always Equals Another

Sonic was pacing in his bedroom. He knew that in two more nights it would be a full moon and he would have to leave his home, again. It pained his soul and heart to not be able to tell anyone else the truth. He stopped and looked out his window at the evening sun. He sighed and turned to his door.

"A small run can maybe get rid of these thoughts," Sonic said.

He zipped out his bedroom, down the hallway and out the front door. Sonic ran through the streets of new Mobotropolis. The wind blowing on his quills making him feel like he was himself again. Freedom always helped him clear his mind of haunting thoughts that clung to his mind.

Sonic was running so fast he didn't notice he was heading for someone on the street. He ran right into Amy; who just came back from an announcement from Castle Acorn. Amy fell over onto her backside and the same happened to Sonic. He saw he ran into Amy and helped her up.

"Sorry, Amy, I was going so fast I didn't see you there," Sonic said.

Amy got off her backside and accepted Sonic's hand.

"That's okay, Sonic. Where have you been?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean? I've been at home," Sonic said. "What were you doing?"

"Well, we were all meant to go to Castle Acorn for the announcement that King Max had for us," Amy explained.

"What was it?" Sonic asked.

"Don't you remember?" Amy asked.

Sonic shook his head at her question. Amy looked at Sonic in shock.

"It was about Sally's birthday dance party," Amy told Sonic.

Sonic slapped a hand on his forehead.

"Sally's birthday. I forgot. Nice, I'm meant to be her boyfriend and I forgot her birthday. What day is it on?" Sonic said to himself.

Amy watched as Sonic counted the days on his fingers.

"Let's see, today's … and her birthday will be … that means it will be in … TWO DAYS TIME!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, Amy. I …err … gotta go, see ya," Sonic said as he zoomed off.

Amy's quills blew in the wind he left behind him. Sonic ran around Mobotropolis until he arrived at his house and ran into his room. He ran over to a calendar and looked over the week. Sonic bit his bottom lip when he saw when Sally's birthday was. It was in two days, time. The exact same day as the first full moon was on. Sonic collapsed on his bed and groaned.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Bernadette called.

"Fine!" Sonic called back.

Sonic face-palmed his face in his hand.

"What am I gonna do? I can't not go and let Sally go to her own birthday dance without someone to dance with, who; she actually wants to dance with. And then I can go and change there and everyone will … hate me," Sonic explained to himself.

Sonic sat up on his bed and thought of a plan. A sudden plan hit his brain and he thought it was great.

"I could stay there until the sun sets and leave once its set. I can dance with Sally until the sun sets and then leave. Easy as a piece of cake unless it is more difficult than planned," Sonic said.

Sonic continued thinking extra parts into his plan until he went to the kitchen for dinner. He lay in bed that night, thinking of how his plan will work out in the end. He hadn't realised that Sally's birthday was coming soon. He was too pre-occupied with his werewolf curse. But he knew one thing, he couldn't transform in front of all those Mobians or else he would be in big trouble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, I know, pretty boring chapter. Unless you're all questioning yourselves saying wonder what will happen at the dance? Will Sonic transform there or not? Better find out next chap. R&amp;R for the next chapter to come sooner and see ya next chap.<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	26. A Date Taken Too Late

Chapter 26

A Date Taken Too Late

Sonic looked at the double doors in front of him. He was wearing a deep blue tuxedo and he gripped the collar and pulled it away and let it flick back to his neck. His parents stood beside him as well. His mother was wearing a purple dress and his father was wearing a black tuxedo. Sonic gulped as the doors opened. Jules put a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, son. You just need to dance with Sally and have a good time," Jules said.

"It's not that that I'm worrying about," Sonic told him.

Jules looked at Bernadette and she just shrugged. Sonic took in a deep breath and walked in. Bernadette and Jules followed behind Sonic. They walked through the throne room and came to the dining hall, which the huge table that had been in the middle had been pushed to the side of the room, with a white blanket over it and lots of food on top. The curtains were white and a light blue and the stairway had a light blue carpet leading down to the middle of the hall. There was a couple of glass doors that led to the balcony beyond. Sonic smiled and sighed.

_This won't be too bad, all I have to do is keep an eye on the sun,_ Sonic thought.

Sonic walked over to a table and sat at it. Bernadette and Jules walked off to go talk to other parents. Sonic turned around when he heard a small "ahem" behind him. Sonic saw that King Max had made the noise and quickly got out of the chair he was in and bowed.

"Your Majesty," Sonic said, politely.

King Max stared at Sonic and Sonic knew he was suspicious of why he was here.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm here," Sonic said.

"Not at all, Sonic. I know that you are here for Sally and I am grateful for that, but what will you do once the sun sets?" King Max told Sonic.

"I will leave and make sure I do it quickly," Sonic explained.

"That is your plan?" King Max asked.

"Yes, it is," Sonic said.

"Good luck," King Max said.

Sonic nodded and King Max walked away. Sonic sat back on the chair and waited for Sally to make an appearance.

* * *

><p>Sonic was now getting nervous. It was at around 5:30 in the afternoon and Sally still hadn't appeared. He looked toward the staircase then at the doors. He thought that Sally WOULD come to her own birthday dance party. And especially if Sonic was here, waiting for her to show up when he could be getting away from innocents. Suddenly a noise sounded behind Sonic and he looked at what it was. A dog in a uniform held a scrap of paper and read it out.<p>

"Tonight is Princess Sally Acorn's birthday and she will be coming down to dance with someone special to her," the dog spoke with a friendly growl.

Sonic stood up and leaned on his chair.

"The person Princess Sally wants to dance with is … me," the dog said.

Sonic thought that was quite funny and tried to supress a chuckle. The dog laughed and wiped a tear of laughter out of his eye.

"No, no, I'm just pulling your leg. The person Princess Sally wants to dance with is … Sonic The Hedgehog," the dog said.

Sonic looked around and saw everyone was looking at him and clapping. Sonic felt so embarrassed he felt his cheeks burn and his head sink under the collar of his tuxedo. Sonic soon looked up at the staircase and saw someone he had been waiting to see for two hours. Sally walked down the stairs wearing a light blue dress and her short hair was in a tiny ponytail. Sonic smiled and sighed as he watched her walk down the stairs. Sally stopped at the edge of the stairs and looked at Sonic. He saw her looking at him and quickly got up straight.

"Right," Sonic said.

He walked over to Sally and took her hand as he bowed.

"You wanna dance, Princess?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sally chuckled at his question.

"You know I don't like you calling me that," Sally said.

"Okay, Sal," Sonic said.

"That's better and yes, I would love to dance with you," Sally said.

Sally grabbed a hold of Sonic's shoulder and waist and Sonic did the same with Sally. Sally and Sonic danced around the huge hall and soon every other Mobian joined in with their partners. Sonic smiled and Sally smiled as well. It was only one of the few times they actually got together and danced with each other.

"You haven't changed at all, you just seemed that way," Sally said.

"I had a hard month but I think things will turn around now," Sonic said.

Sonic and Sally danced around for a few more minutes and then went over to the balcony. Sonic looked out to the setting sun and sighed. Sally walked up beside him. She saw Sonic's expression and knew something was wrong with him.

"You know, these are only the few occasions I see you in a dress," Sonic said.

"And the same with you wearing something other than your gloves and sneakers," Sally replied.

Sonic nodded and looked at the setting sun and rising moon. Sonic bit his lip and looked at Sally.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Sally asked.

"Nothing, I just … GAHHH!" Sonic collapsed onto his knees and Sally ran over to him.

"Sonic!" Sally exclaimed.

Sonic looked at his hand and saw it growing and he gasped. He got onto his feet and ran over to the balcony railing. Sally quickly grabbed his wrist and Sonic looked at her.

"Where are you going? Please, don't leave me. Not tonight," Sally said.

"I'm sorry, Sal, but … NNNGG … something's come up and I need to … EEEE … go," Sonic stuttered through his pain.

"But, It's my …" Sally was cut off by Sonic, "I know, Sal, and I'll make it up to you, just not now, okay."

Sally looked at him with a worried expression and let go of his hand. Sonic smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'll be fine," Sonic said.

"Okay," Sally said.

Sonic looked back down the side of the railing and jumped off it and landed on the ground. He then ran off in the direction of the Great Forest. Sally saw where Sonic was heading.

"He's leaving again," Sally gasped.

Sally ran across the balcony and through the hall. King Max saw Sally running for the exit.

"Sally, where are you going?" King Max asked.

"To find where Sonic went," Sally told him.

"But, you can't," King Max said.

"Why not? Why is it even you say I can't follow him? I want to know why he's doing this! Why he keeps running off to nowhere!" Sally shouted and ran out the double doors.

The doors closed behind her before King Max could yell anything back to stop her.

_I hope she will be safe,_ King Max thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YIPEE! YAY! This chapters done and up. I think it seemed a little rushed because I didn't really feel like saying stuff about the dance and I didn't know how to because ... yeah. If any of you had any problems understanding the last chapter. Amy was explaining to Sonic that Sally's birthday was on this night, as you just read. So, that's whats happened in this chapter, all that's happening is the dance party. I decided to add a little humour in with the dog. R&amp;R And See Ya Nex Chap!<em>**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	27. A Saviour That Wouldn't Be Suspected

Chapter 27

A Saviour That Wouldn't Be Suspected

Sally ran through the Great Forest, looking for Sonic in concern and worry. She turned around a tree and saw something she hadn't expected to see. A purple monster with glowing blue carvings on its body was staring at her. Its yellow eyes were gawking at Sally in hunger. Sally gasped and took a few steps back. Except she forgot the tree was right behind her and her back went up against the bark. Sally's eyes were wide in fright as she stared at the creature in front of her. It growled and then roared at her. It then lunged at her and Sally gasped. She covered her eyes and waited for impact.

Suddenly another creature came out of the trees and bushes surrounding Sally and the monster. He grabbed Sally and swung up into the tree using his stretchy arms. He put Sally down on the tree branch and jumped back onto the ground. He growled at the monster as it paced in front of him. Sally opened her eyes and looked down at the creature that had saved her. Only one person came to her mind when she saw it.

"Sonic," Sally whispered.

Sonic's ears heard Sally say his name and he looked up at her. A saddened expression was on his face. Sally gasped at what she saw. It was the same creature that had attacked Fiona and Scourge. But she didn't care about that. She cared that it had saved her and that it looked almost like Sonic. But since Sonic wasn't paying much attention to the monster in front of him it went for him.

"Look Out!" Sally shouted.

Sonic looked back and saw the monster lunge at him. Sonic grabbed it with his hand but it bit him quite hard on his hand. Sonic yelped and let go of it. Sonic jumped away from the monster and growled at it. The monster laughed a very growly laugh and licked its fangs with both of its tongues. It tasted Sonic's blood and smiled. Sonic looked at his hand and saw two fang marks and sighed.

_Great, will it go insane now from tasting my blood? _Sonic asked himself with sarcasm in his thoughts.

The monster's laugh increased into a demented roar. It ran for Sonic and he dodged its attack, but just merely getting scraped by one of its claws.

_Its speed has increased, _Sonic thought, shocked at his discovery.

The monster ran around Sonic and jumped onto his back. Sonic fell onto his stomach. Sally saw what just happened and she gasped. Sonic roared when the monster slashed at his left arm. Sonic grunted and tried to get up. The monster growled and pushed Sonic's head into the dirt.

_And increased strength, _he thought.

A deep gash was now on Sonic's left arm from the monster's slashes. Blood dripped from it and landed on the ground. Sonic smelt his blood and became worried. He was thinking of whether it could make his werewolf side take control of him but he didn't want that to happen, not with Sally with him at this very moment.

The monster was beating Sonic's back up as it enjoyed the weakened state he was in. Sally looked at her saviour, then, looked at her shoes she was wearing. She took off her right one and aimed it at the monster. She threw it and it hit the monster in the back of its head. The monster turned and looked up at Sally and roared at her. It got off Sonic and ran over to the rooting of the tree. It tried to climb the tree but it kept falling down. It left long scrapes on the bark of the tree as it slid down.

Sonic stood back onto his feet and smirked at the monster. Its attention was drawn to Sally and now it was Sonic's turn to beat it up. Sonic came up behind the monster and grabbed it around the waist. Sonic growled at it as he smashed its body against the tree. The tree rocked a bit at Sonic's strength that had pushed against it and Sally grabbed hold of the trunk to try and not fall out of the tree. Sonic growled at the monster and tightened his grip on the monster. The monster gasped and exploded into purple gunk. Sonic got a disgusted expression on his face at the purple gunk that covered his body and hands. He looked up at Sally and climbed up the tree. His stretchy arms made it easy for him to get up to her. Sonic sat down beside her and smiled.

"You saved my life. How can I ever repay you?" Sally asked.

Sonic's ears fell and he looked away.

"I … umm … know you are the werewolf that attacked Scourge and Fiona a month ago. And you also nearly attacked me but how did you know my name?" Sally asked.

Sonic's eyes widened and he looked back at Sally. Her sapphire eyes stared at his emerald ones and he just sighed and shrugged.

"Can't you talk now?" Sally asked.

Sonic nodded. Sally looked at his fur and saw all the goo that was stuck to it. She soon saw the large gash along his left arm. It went from his shoulder to near his elbow. Sally gasped and was about to rip a piece of fabric from her dress but Sonic put his large hand on hers. He shook his head once she looked at him.

"Then, what do you expect me to do?" Sally asked.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, but then winced at the sharp pain from his arm. Sally sighed and looked at the night sky. It was getting cloudy and was starting to rain. The water droplets fell on Sonic and Sally and then it started to pour. Sonic's fur started to stick together as the rain poured on him, the same happened with Sally's hair. The purple goo that stuck to Sonic's fur started to fall from his thick fur. His gash stung as the water dripped into it.

"You know, you look almost like someone I really care about," Sally sighed.

Sonic looked at her.

"He's Sonic The Hedgehog. I care about him with all my heart. But he isn't opening up to me to tell me what's wrong with him," Sally sighed.

Sonic smiled and grabbed her hand with his large one. She looked at him. He pointed over across the tops of the trees and was pointing straight at New Mobotropolis.

"You want to take me home?" Sally asked.

Sonic nodded and smiled at her. Sally looked away from him.

"But, what about Sonic? I saw him come this way," Sally said.

Sonic rolled his eyes and looked at her with a smirk.

"And anyway I don't know you that well so I don't think…" Sally was cut off as she heard a groan.

She looked back at Sonic. He was staring at her with his arms crossed, that smirk still attached to his face.

"Alright, fine. But it's because you think more of those things will come after me, right?" Sally asked.

Sonic nodded. Sally sighed and nodded herself. Sonic grabbed her around the waist with his bleeding arm. He used the other one to swing them through the trees. He used that arm so his blood wouldn't go over Sally. Sonic swung his arms so many times he lost count. He swung them to the edge of the Great Forest and continued swinging. The rain patted against their fur as fast as Sonic was swinging. Sally saw they had passed the gate and was heading for Castle Acorn.

"Urr … we passed the gate," Sally said.

Sonic rolled his eyes and kept swinging from lampposts and houses until he arrived at a balcony. He put Sally down there and stood on the railing. Sally looked at which room's balcony he had put her on. He had put her on her own room's balcony. She smiled and looked back at him.

"I can get you a bandage for your arm," Sally suggested.

Sonic shook his head and was about to leave when Sally started tapping her foot. Sonic turned back around and chuckled at Sally's posture. Her foot was tapping rapidly, like what he usually does when waiting for someone.

"If you're going back out into the Great Forest to fight more of those things you will need that scratch covered up so you don't lose too much blood," Sally said, annoyed.

Sonic smiled and sat his rump down on the railing.

"Thank you, wait right here. I'll be back soon," Sally told him.

Sally ran out the room, her dress flapping behind her. It was a little bit dirty at the end with mud and they had forgotten to pick up her other shoe. Sonic sighed and watched her leave. Once she left Sonic looked up at the moon and his ears drooped. He really missed being a normal hedgehog. He had to go through a painful transformation every full moon now. He heard the door close and looked back over at it. King Max stood in the doorway and Sonic got off the railing and was about to bow when King Max waved his hand.

"No need to do that Sonic," King Max said.

Sonic looked at King Max and sat back on the railing.

"I am grateful you saved Sally from that thing, Sonic," King Max said.

Sonic stared at King Max in confusion.

"NICOLE followed you and saw what you did for her. She has believed you can handle this and believes that it wasn't you that did destroy half of Echidnaopolis and attacked Knuckles," King Max explained.

Sonic gulped and looked at his feet.

"I believe Sally is in fine hands with you, Sonic. Once she knows, I know she will support you like she does now," King Max said.

Sonic smiled and King Max smiled also. King Max turned and left. Sonic sighed and continued looking at his feet. Sally rushed back in and ran over to Sonic. She took out a wet cloth and dabbed it on Sonic's arm. Sonic winced but then started to growl softly. Sally smiled and took the cloth off Sonic's arm and wrapped the bandage around it. Once she was done Sonic flexed his arm and smiled at her. He got onto his feet and stood on the railing.

"I hope I see you again," Sally said. "I can maybe introduce you to Sonic."

Sonic smiled and stretched his arm out and swung into the night. Sally watched him leave from her balcony and smiled.

_You will see me again, Sal. You'll see me sometime tomorrow or something,_ Sonic thought as he ran across a building roof.

Sally watched him jump back on the ground and run into the Great Forest.

"I wonder who he _really_ is?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>HA HA, RUMP! Anyways, this has a little more action than the last chapter. In my opinion the way I wrote Sally in this chapter sounded too much like she was OOC or OC or whatever! Does anyone know what OOC means? I think OC means Fan Character. Does it? Anyways hope ya enjoyed. R&amp;R AND SEE YA NEX CHAP! Or else nex chap won't come that soon. Threat there, ha ha. see ya.<em>**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	28. Bad News

Chapter 28

Bad News

Sonic sat on his bed in his room. He sighed and looked at his arm. It was still bandaged but it was loose since it was wrapped around his arm when it was thicker. Sonic sighed once more.

"Sonic! You should come and see this!" Bernadette shouted from the lounge room.

Sonic got off his bed and walked through the hallway to the lounge room.

"What's wrong, Mum?" Sonic asked.

"Did you hear anything about this?" Bernadette asked.

Bernadette pointed at the television and Sonic saw something he hadn't wanted to see again. It was the scene from Echidnaopolis that he had seen in his dream … or nightmare. But it wasn't exactly the same. There was a family of echidnas in front of the camera and they were scared stiff. Sonic didn't like where this was going but he watched anyway.

"We are here on the scene of what appears to have been a vicious animal attack," the news cat said.

Sonic gulped and continued watching.

"So, what exactly did you witness?" she asked.

"It was a big, furry and scary monster!" exclaimed the daughter.

"It had piercing green eyes, like they were glowing," said the Mother.

"And its teeth and claws were so sharp that it could rip someone in half and eat its insides, like a common beast," the Father explained.

The girl screamed and hugged her Mother and Father. Suddenly the image changed and Knuckles appeared on the screen along with Julie-Su.

"Here is Knuckles The Echidna. Guardian of Angel Island and a victim from the attack, but survived a bite. So, tell us Knuckles. Since you were bitten will you turn into the same monstrous beast that destroyed half of downtown Echidnaopolis?" the news woman asked.

"No, the … creature that attacked Echidnaopolis wasn't any ordinary, everyday animal. It was a werewolf. But, I won't become one because it wasn't matured yet, so I'm safe. Everyone else that was the victim … wasn't as lucky," Knuckles explained.

Sonic's horror was doubled once he heard that. He hadn't known he had bitten Knuckles. He had just known that he had killed lots of echidnas and mortally wounded the guardian. But, he was grateful to know that Knuckles wasn't infected like him.

"So, there you have it. The information of the attack on Echidnaopolis wasn't a normal animal. As said by Knuckles it was a werewolf. But some other witnesses say it didn't look like a wolf. They say it looked more like a furry version of a blue hedgehog. So, be warned. Stay inside your homes on a full moon, don't go into the Great Forest or else … maybe the beast will come after you," she finished and the television was turned off by Jules.

Sonic looked over at his Dad, who; was sitting in an armchair across from Sonic. He had the remote in his robotic hands and sighed.

"I don't believe anything like that would attack Angel Island," he said.

"What do you think did?" Bernadette asked.

"Another one of Robotnik's forces, maybe even an escaped experiment he was working on," Jules said.

Bernadette looked at Sonic who; looked real guilty. Bernadette got off the couch and hugged her son.

"Sonic, where were you when this happened? I am just asking you because maybe you could have stopped it," Bernadette said.

"I could have, if I had better control then," Sonic muttered.

Bernadette looked at Sonic in surprise at what he just said. She smiled and patted his head.

"It wasn't your fault, Sonic," Bernadette said.

Sonic sighed and turned away.

"It was," Sonic said.

Bernadette looked at Sonic. She didn't know what he was talking about. Jules got up from the armchair and walked over to stand beside Bernadette.

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Bernadette asked.

"It was my fault of what happened to Echidnaopolis and I can't change my fate that is to come upon me," Sonic said.

Sonic walked out of the room and headed back to his room. Jules looked after Sonic and followed him. Bernadette watched him.

"Jules!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"He maybe just needs someone to talk to," Jules said.

Bernadette nodded and Jules went into Sonic's room. He closed the door behind him and saw Sonic sitting on his bed, looking out his window. Jules sat next to Sonic and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's bothering you, son?" Jules asked.

"Nothing, Dad," Sonic said.

"Sonic, something _is _bothering you. What is it? Why are you so glum?" Jules asked, trying to get Sonic to answer him properly.

"D … Dad, you wouldn't understand," Sonic said.

"How?" Jules asked.

"It's because …" Sonic sighed. "Have you ever been in a little situation where someone or something did something to you and you didn't know if there was a cure?"

Sonic then knew the question he had asked was a stupid question because his Dad was in that same situation right now. He was roboticized, but had his free will, but the wound he had recieved from the war had no cure so he would have to stay a robot forever. Jules thought for a moment, then, shook his head.

"No, but I know there is no cure to what is wrong with me. I have to be a Robian for the rest of my life. You, Sonic, don't have to, whatever is wrong with you, you maybe … whatever it is at a certain time of day not for the rest of your life," Jules explained.

Sonic looked at his Dad and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I don't have to be it every day, but it's a lot more dangerous than you," Sonic told his Dad.

"What is it, then?" Jules asked.

"It's … I can't explain it," Sonic said.

"Okay, well once you're ready you know you can come and talk to me or you're Mother about it," Jules said.

Sonic nodded his head. Jules got up off Sonic's bed and headed for the door.

"And Sonic can you smile a lot more now, it's starting to worry us," Jules told Sonic.

Sonic smiled and nodded his head.

"And when dinner is ready be sure to smile at the table also, so Bernie won't get worried more," Jules said.

Sonic shook his head.

"I'm not hungry so I won't have dinner, okay," Sonic said.

Jules' eyes widened at what Sonic said.

"Okay," he said and he closed the door behind him.

Sonic sighed and got off his bed and walked over to his desk and started writing a note to his parents, because he didn't want them to get hurt from whatever evil was inside him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sweet! Yep, Soon, gonna be another dramatic scene. Bet you guys can't wait for that. It will be about two or more chapters until the dramaticness ends. So, you'll have a lot of entertainment over the next few chapters. And, boy am I stupid! Dramaticness isn't even a word. (Slaps hand against forehead). Anyways hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R AND SEE YA NEX CHAP!<em>**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	29. We Care No Matter What You Are

Chapter 29

We Care No Matter What You Are

"He said he didn't want any dinner?" Bernadette asked.

Jules nodded. Bernadette was at the stove, cooking something for dinner.

"Something is wrong with him. I can sense it," Jules said.

"Well, I don't care what he says, he is going to have some dinner and that's final," Bernadette said.

Bernadette walked out of the kitchen and toward Sonic's room. The door was shut tight and she heard muffled screams coming from inside.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Bernadette asked.

Sonic looked over at the door and his eyes widened in fear. His Mum would come in here and see him. And he was too weak to do anything at the moment. Sonic looked over at the table and saw his note he had written to his parents. There was a small messy bit in it from where his hand had started to jerk and begin its growth. He picked it up and held it in his hands.

_I guess I have to go, again, _Sonic thought.

Sonic put the note back on the desk and walked over to the window. Sonic looked through it and growled. It was too small for him to climb out of. He couldn't get out. The only way to get out was to go out through the front door, but he didn't want to make an appearance like this to his parents. Sonic heard a soft click with his ears and knew that his Mother was getting ready to open the door.

"Sonic?" Bernadette asked.

Sonic looked around his room to see if he could find a hiding place. But there was none that would be large enough for his size. The door opened and Sonic braced himself for what was to come.

Bernadette opened the door and stared in horror at what was in her son's room. It was a large wolf-like creature that looked almost like a hedgehog. Sonic turned around and saw his Mother staring at him in fright. Bernadette saw Sonic's gloves and sneakers ripped to shreds on the floor and gasped. She opened her mouth about to scream for Jules but Sonic stretched his arm out and put his hand over her mouth before even a whisper escaped it. Sonic sighed and looked at the floor.

His clawed feet were standing on his ripped sneakers and gloves. Bernadette saw the note on Sonic's desk and pushed his hand off her mouth. Bernadette walked over to the desk and picked up the note. Sonic bit his lip and realised he had just cut it with his fangs.

"What is this?" Bernadette asked.

Bernadette read the note and gasped. She looked up at Sonic and saw his eyes were the same colour as Sonic's.

"Sonic, is that you?" Bernadette asked.

Sonic whimpered, then, nodded his head.

"Oh, my poor little boy!" she exclaimed.

Bernadette hugged Sonic in a tight embrace and Sonic just stared into space. He whimpered some more and Bernadette stopped hugging him.

"Oh, Sonic, is this why you ran away from us?" Bernadette asked.

Sonic nodded his head and looked from the window to the door.

"Bernie, what's wrong with Sonic?" Jules called from the hallway.

"I'll go tell Jules about you so he doesn't have to get into protective mode, okay," Bernadette told Sonic.

Sonic nodded his head, glumly and walked toward his bed. Sonic sat down on his bed and felt the springs droop underneath all his weight. He grumbled and folded his arms. Bernadette smiled and walked out of Sonic's room to find Jules. He was standing a few metres away from the door and was looking at Bernadette in fear.

"What's wrong with him?" Jules asked.

"You know that talk you had with him before?" Bernadette asked.

Jules nodded.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Well, Sonic is …" Bernadette was cut off when they heard a loud smash from Sonic's room and roar of anger.

Jules and Bernadette rushed to their son's open door and saw Sonic standing next to a smashed red guitar. Jules got in front of Bernadette because when he saw Sonic's clothes ripped on the floor he knew that this thing had probably hurt him. Sonic whimpered and Bernadette ran over to Sonic.

"Don't worry, we can get you a new guitar," Bernadette said.

"Bernie, what are you doing?" Jules asked.

"Jules, this is why Sonic was so cautious around us," Bernadette said. "This was why he ran away."

"Sonic, is that … oh, sorry, son," Jules said.

Sonic tilted his head in confusion.

"In the talk we had I didn't realise that this was what you were going through. Every full moon you turn into a Were … hog and I'm a robot forever," Jules explained. "I didn't realise that it was this … bad. Sorry, Sonic."

Sonic shook his head and his ears folded back. He pointed at himself and did an action of himself roaring and howling, but quietly. Then, he stopped and looked at his parents to see if they understood. They understood that he was the one that had attacked Echidnaopolis. But they knew it wasn't his fault, it was whatever was inside him.

"Don't worry, Sonic, we will love and care about you no matter what you look like. You're our son and that means more to us than whatever this werewolf thing does to your form," Bernadette explained.

Sonic looked at his parents and he smiled. His ears went back to face them and he smelt smoke coming from the kitchen. Sonic's eyes widened and he ran past his parents and into the kitchen. Jules and Bernadette followed and saw that their dinner was on fire.

"I forgot to turn off the stove when I went to check on you!" Bernadette exclaimed.

Sonic grunted and looked around to see if he could find a fire-extinguisher. Sonic saw one beside the fridge and ran over to it and opened the lid and let the water come out and spray over the fire. Once all the water was sprayed out, the fire was extinguished and Sonic was panting and was wet all over. His fur was wet and he shook himself to try and dry himself. All the water came off his fur and it puffed up. Sonic huffed and threw the fire-extinguisher to the side and collapsed onto the ground. He sighed and scratched his ear.

"Looks like we'll be having chilidogs for dinner, then," Bernadette said.

Sonic's ears perked up and he smiled. Bernadette and Jules smiled also. He hadn't wished on telling his parents, but maybe having them know will give him extra support for his battle against the werewolf inside him.


	30. A Secret Revealed

Chapter 30

A Secret Revealed

Sonic had stayed at home with his parents almost all night and it was now 4am in the morning. Sonic lay down on the couch and sighed. His eyes were staring at the ceiling. He was angry and upset at the same time. Angry that he was a werehog and upset that he was a werehog. Both emotions pointed at the same thing but they were both different. Bernadette came into the room and sat on the armrest of the couch near Sonic's feet. She saw that Sonic wasn't happy at the moment.

"Sonic, what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself," Bernadette asked.

Sonic's eyes looked over to where his mother was seated and he whimpered.

"Is it this … form, that's making you upset?" Bernadette asked.

Sonic nodded his head and sat up.

"Don't worry, I am sure we will find a cure soon," Bernadette said.

She put a hand on Sonic's shoulder and he smiled at her.

_Thanks, Mum, _Sonic thought.

Bernadette hugged Sonic and Sonic held his smile. Sure his parents knew that in this form he couldn't speak, but they still knew what was wrong with him even if he couldn't tell them.

Sonic's ears suddenly perked up when he heard a noise coming from a distance from the house. Sonic let go of his Mother's embrace and ran over to the window and smelt the air. In the air was the smell of rotten bodies. Sonic knew that smell well. It was the smell of those monsters that always attacked him. Sonic growled and was about to jump out of the window.

"Sonic, Stop!" Jules called.

Sonic turned around and saw his parents standing behind him.

"Where are you going?" Bernadette asked.

Sonic pointed at his nose and then outside the window. Bernadette stared at Sonic in horror.

"No, Sonic, You Can't Go Out There! They Will See You!" Bernadette exclaimed.

Sonic shook his head and glared outside. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He just cared that he couldn't let those things hurt anyone. The only other thing he cared about was being seen transforming back. That was his other fear at the moment other than water. Sonic put a foot out the window sill and was about to lift his head into the night air but his arms were held back by a strong force. Sonic growled and looked back irritably at his Father.

"Sonic, you can't go out there like this. Is this what you want for yourself?" Jules asked.

Sonic looked out the window, then, back at his Dad. Sonic nodded his head and smirked. Jules sighed.

"Okay, but be careful of what you do," Jules warned him.

Sonic nodded his head and jumped out the window.

"AND DON'T STAY OUT TOO LONG! THE SUN WILL BE UP SOON!" Bernadette shouted after Sonic.

Sonic ran down the street and suddenly stopped as he slapped a hand to his forehead.

_I'm so stupid. Why don't I just run on top of the houses instead of through the streets where Mobians can easily see me?_ Sonic asked himself.

Sonic stretched his arm out and grabbed a hold of a lamppost and jumped into the air. He landed on the lamppost and heard a short _CREEK._ His extra weight as the werehog was making the lamppost bend down a little. Sonic cringed as the lamppost started to get lower. Sonic quickly jumped off the lamppost and landed on top of a house roof. He heard a loud crash emanating from near Castle Acorn and growled. He got onto all fours and ran across the houses and jumped to the next when there was a gap.

Sonic reached where Castle Acorn was and stood near the ledge of the rooftop of the house he was on. He saw monsters standing in a circle around a group of … FREEDOM FIGHTERS! Sonic growled and was about to jump down when he heard a loud scream and a roar. Sonic looked down and saw that a monster was holding Sally by her neck. Sonic gasped when he saw Sally being held like that. He had never seen Sally so vulnerable without his help. He had also never seen her not be able to fight anything before.

Bunnie, Antoine, Tails and Amy were trying to fight off the monsters as well as trying to free Sally. Sonic just got himself a new fear, by staring at the scene in front of him. A) Water, B) himself transforming in front of New Mobotropolis or hurting someone and C) Anyone else hurting his friends. Although that was already there he hadn't payed much attention to it because he had always been there for them. Now he wasn't. But he wasn't gonna stand there and stare as Sally could die right in front of his eyes.

_Those things are so dead, _Sonic growled in his thoughts.

Sonic was about to jump down when a thought hit his head.

_Is this what I really want? Do I want to be killed? Do I want everyone in New Mobotropolis to not believe in me anymore? _Sonic thought.

He shook his head and glared at the monsters.

_I'd rather that than let Sally be killed by one of those wretched things, _Sonic thought.

Sonic jumped down and roared at all the monsters as he landed in the middle with all the freedom fighters beside him. They stared at Sonic in horror and shock. Sally turned to look at Sonic and saw him. She smiled as she realised who it was.

_He came back to help, but why does he like to help? _Sally thought.

Sonic roared and the monsters backed away a little. The monster that held Sally, let go of her and backed away with the others. It roared back at Sonic and Sonic got onto all fours and jumped at it. The monster laughed and caught Sonic with its hands. Sonic's eyes widened in surprise.

_It's the other way around this time. It's the monster that squeezes me and I turn into that dust stuff, except I most likely wouldn't turn into that dust stuff, _Sonic thought.

Sonic struggled in the monster's grasp and tried to bite its face and claw at it. The monster giggled and squeezed Sonic. He whimpered and stopped struggling. He looked at the monster and smirked at it. The monster tilted its head and then Sonic striked. He jumped into the air and flipped backwards. The monster went with him and Sonic landed on his back and the monster landed on top of Sonic, but had let go.

_Okay, I was not going for this, _Sonic thought.

Sonic growled and pushed the monster off of him. It was pushed beside him and it growled at Sonic. Sonic got onto his feet and looked at all the monsters surrounding him.

_Hmm, this is gonna be tricky. I'm not fast in this form, but I am … stronger, _Sonic thought.

A grin flashed across Sonic's face and he ran at the monsters. This time ready for anything they do. The monsters ran at Sonic as well and then Sonic jumped into the air. He looked at all the monsters and saw that he was above them. Sonic started to fall and fell on some of the monsters. He, then, started punching, kicking, clawing and even biting all the monsters. He bit one on the neck and had a disgusted expression on his face once he pulled away.

Sonic saw that there were only a few monsters left. He growled, but heard them screaming. He lifted an eyebrow and lowered his fighting stance. Sonic thought something was up and he was right. He turned around and saw something that made his blood turn cold and the colour drain from his face. The sun was starting to rise. Sonic knew that the monsters only came out at night, but he didn't know that they actually melt in the sunlight. The monsters started to melt as the sunlight dripped onto their bodies and made them sink into the ground.

Sonic's eyes widened at what the monsters were doing. They were sinking through the grass and into the ground. Sonic's attention was then caught by the rising sun. He covered his eyes and felt that familiar pain in his stomach. He fell onto his knees and roared at the pain. The freedom fighters and Sally backed away from him. Some Mobians came out of their houses to see what was going on. The King came out of the castle along with the Queen. They both gasped, but not as much as King Max had. He knew about Sonic, but he didn't realize how bad it was. Sonic was transforming in front of all of New Mobotropolis. One of his most feared fears come true.

Jules and Bernadette heard the roaring and ran through the crowd and saw what was happening to their son. Sonic's fur shortened, his legs got longer. His skin and fur changed back to its original colour and his fangs and claws shrunk to their normal size. Sonic's roaring became screams of pain. Once it was over Sonic groaned and stood up. He looked at all the Mobians around him and saw all the shocked expressions on their faces. His ears drooped and his hands fell to his sides limply. Sonic gulped and stared at all the Mobians around him.

The only words audible from Sonic were "Oh No."

* * *

><p><strong><em>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! As you have just read, Sonic is now revealed to all of New Mobotropolis! I bet you guys have been waiting for this chapter for ages. AS in when Sonic is revealed as the werehog to New Mobotropolis. Hope you liked it, loved it or whatever and please REVIEW! SEE YA NEX CHAP!<em>**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	31. I AM GUILTY!

Chapter 31

I AM GUILTY!

Sonic stood in the middle of the crowd of Mobians that surrounded him. He gulped as he looked at all the surrounding Mobians that were staring at him. Antoine looked at King Max and he nodded. Antoine took out a pair of energy cuffs from his shirt pocket. Antoine walked over to Sonic and put the cuffs over his un-gloved hands. Sonic stared at cuffs then at Antoine.

"W … What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I am sorry, Sonic, but you are being tried for murder," Antoine told him.

Sonic's eyes widened and he sighed.

"Fine, I would rather be in a cell tonight than out on the street destroying half of my home," Sonic explained.

Antoine stared at Sonic in shock, then, turned to King Max. He nodded and Antoine led Sonic away from the crowd of Mobians and away from his friends and family. King Max stopped Sonic halfway.

"Your trial will begin this afternoon at 4," King Max told Sonic.

Sonic nodded and continued following Antoine.

* * *

><p>Sonic sat at a desk in a large room that was the New Mobotropolis Courtroom. Sonic sighed. His hands and feet were in chains so he couldn't run away, which in his current state of mind; he would not do. Mostly all the Mobians from this mornings' rather frightening truth were there. Sonic's head moved to look through the window and saw the sun was reaching the horizon and it worried him, greatly. Sonic looked back at the court in front of him. Everyone in the courtroom was chatting about Sonic being tried and that he was the werewolf that attacked Angel Island. This saddened Sonic's spirit even more than it already was.<p>

Sonic's family, friends and fellow freedom fighters were in the court as well and were sitting behind him. King Max sat at the front of the room along with Sally as she wanted to be there for Sonic. Hip and Hop were sitting at their judging desks. The Mobians behind a stand to the right were all the victims from Angel Island that had lost a family member, were the jury, even Knuckles and Julie-Su were there for witnesses. Sonic had no lawyer as he wanted to get locked up before night fell. Antoine stood up and gulped. He walked over to Sonic and stood in front of him. Sonic knew Antoine didn't want to send him to jail, but if Sonic wanted to he had to. Hip and Hop banged their gravels on their desk.

"Order! Order!" they shouted.

Everyone stopped chatting and looked over at them. The two judges looked at Antoine and he nodded.

"Now, how does the defendant plea?" Hip asked.

Sonic stood up from his chair and looked at everyone around the room.

"Guilty," Sonic said.

Everyone gasped at Sonic's answer. Sonic sat back down and looked at Antoine.

"Why does the defendant say this?" Hop asked.

"Because I am guilty. I did do what I did to Echidnaopolis and should be locked up," Sonic said.

Antoine walked over to Sonic and stood in front of him.

"Sonic; you say you are the werewolf creature the attacked Echidnaopolis?" Antoine asked, with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Yes," Sonic said.

"And you want to be put in a cell even if you are not guilty?" Antoine asked.

"Yes, but … I AM GUILTY!" Sonic shouted. "I COULD HAVE TAKEN CONTROL! BUT I DIDN'T! I AM GUILTY AND I MUST BE LOCKED UP!"

Antoine flinched at Sonic's sudden outburst. Sonic's ears drooped and he slouched in his seat.

"Sorry, I've had a hard month," Sonic said.

Antoine straightened himself and paced in front of Sonic.

"Um … call witness to the stand," Antoine suggested.

King Max and Hip and Hop nodded and Knuckles got up out of his seat and walked over to the seat next the judges. He sat down and looked over at Sonic. Sonic gave him an apologetic look back.

"I'm sorry, Knuckles," Sonic whispered.

Antoine walked over to Knuckles and paced in front of him.

"Knuckles; you were one of the victims of the Angel Island attack that was committed by Sonic? Were you not?" Antoine asked, but was starting to sound more confident.

"Yes. Yes, I was," Knuckles answered.

"As you pointed out on the news report, you were not infected by Sonic's bite," Antoine said.

"Yes, but if his werewolf form was more matured it could have been passed onto me," Knuckles told them.

Everyone gasped, even Sonic. His head fell onto the desk and started banging it against the desk. Everyone started chatting again. The judges banged their gravels once more.

"Order! Order! And Sonic stop doing that!" they shouted.

Sonic stopped and looked back up. Antoine cleared his throat. Now, came the part of the trial where he had to ask the hard questions to both the witness and the defendant.

"Knuckles; how did it happen? How did Sonic start destroying Echidnaopolis and … killing the civilians?" Antoine asked, nearly not being able to get the final part of the question out.

Sonic felt that same guilt feeling weigh him down again. It was the same feeling he felt a month ago when he had that nightmare and yesterday when he saw the news report. It made his stomach churn and made him also feel the grief that the family's were experiencing. He was meant to be the HERO of Mobius not the MONSTER of Mobius. Sonic looked over at Knuckles and saw that his expression was of guilt as well. Even though he wasn't one of the family's effected he was still feeling guilty that he hadn't done anything to help that much.

"Well, he didn't start attacking Echidnaopolis directly after the sun set. Julie-Su and I heard him screaming and we went to check it out. When we knocked the door down we saw Sonic as the … werehog. He attacked at us and we defended ourselves. Julie-Su shot him twice. A bullet in each arm and then he ran off into Echidnaopolis," Knuckles explained.

"What was Sonic doing at your house, anyway?" Antoine asked.

"He was staying there for the night and I didn't really know why he had run away from here, but I'm guessing it had something to do with the werehog," Knuckles explained.

"So, once Sonic ran out of the house, that's when he started the rampage?" Antoine asked.

Knuckles nodded.

"But it wasn't his fault. Whatever was controlling him must have been passed onto him by a bite from another werewolf," Knuckles told them.

"And we don't have werewolves in our zone until now," King Max spoke up.

Antoine walked back over to Sonic and paced in front of him. Knuckles got out of the seat he was in and walked back over to his seat with Julie-Su.

"Sonic; during the rampage, did you know what you were doing? If not, when did you stop seeing what you were doing and controlling yourself?" Antoine asked.

Sonic's eyes opened wide. He hadn't expected a question like that. Sonic thought for a minute. Then looked back at Antoine.

"All I can remember was the transformation into the werehog on that night. I was hoping that I didn't transform but then I felt the pain and I did. Except, on that night, the pain was worse, it was more painful. I don't quite understand why but after the transformation I didn't remember a thing I did," Sonic explained.

"When did you get attacked by whatever attacked you?" Antoine asked, getting away from the real case.

"It was two nights before the attack on Angel Island. I was running through the Great Forest and heard this sound and decided to follow it. I followed the noise and came to a clearing. I shouted for whatever it was to come out, but it didn't and I decided to leave. But once I turned my back. It jumped on me, bit me and then ran off. I fainted after that," Sonic explained.

"Did you see the creature that bit you?" Antoine asked.

"No, It pinned me to the ground by jumping on my back which means I was on my stomach. Whenever I tried to turn over it just growled. And then I decided in my mind that it was some sort of wild animal and I was right because once it bit me, I turned into one," Sonic explained.

Antoine stared at Sonic and looked over at King Max, then, to Hip and Hop.

"The jury will now decide the fate of you, Sonic, whether you are innocent or guilty," they said.

Sonic nodded and looked over at the jury. They were chatting and having quite a big discussion. Sonic put his cuffed hands under the desk and crossed his fingers for luck. Sonic closed his eyes and waited.

_Please say guilty, please, _Sonic thought.

The jury stopped talking and turned back to the court.

"We find the defendant …" a female echidna began.

Everyone leaned forward in their seats and Sonic kept his fingers crossed.

"… Guilty," she finished.

Sonic did a quiet "yes" while everyone else gasped. Hip and Hop were about to bang their gravels when King Max waved his hand at them.

"As King, I give the deciding vote for Sonic," King Max said.

Sonic looked over at the King and uncrossed his fingers. Sonic started to sweat as he knew what King Max would say.

_Don't say it, don't say it,_ Sonic thought.

"I say that Sonic isn't guilty because the werewolf was in control, not Sonic. So, Sonic was not the one who attacked Echidnaopolis. It was the other side of him, his werewolf side which has a lust for blood and craves meat," King Max explained.

The jury knew that Sonic WAS guilty but they knew better than to argue with the King. Sonic's ears drooped when he heard that.

"NO! I AM GUILTY! YOU HAVE TO LOCK ME UP! YOU HAVE TO! I'M A DANGER TO YOU ALL!" Sonic shouted.

"Is it decided then?" Hop asked.

King Max nodded.

"NO! IT ISN'T!" Sonic shouted, infuriated.

Hip and Hop banged their gravels on the desk.

"It is then decided. Sonic The Hedgehog is not guilty," Hip said.

Everyone cheered and Sonic screamed in horror. Why did they do this? They all knew how dangerous he was as a werehog. Why were they letting him go? Sonic soon felt that familiar pain in his head and stomach and screamed. Once everyone heard Sonic scream, they stopped cheering. They all turned to the hedgehog that was in pain.

"PLEASE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO KILL OR HURT ANYONE ELSE!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic looked to the window and saw the sun setting. Everyone else followed Sonic's gaze and gasped.

_Why now? Why not when I'm not chained up so I can run to the dungeons from here,_ Sonic thought.

Sonic screamed in pain again and stood up from the seat. As soon as he stood up, his knees buckled in underneath all his weight and fell onto his knees. He looked at all the people behind the stands with fear in his eyes, then, looked to the ones in front of him. Sally was worried about Sonic and she wanted to help him. But at the same time, she was too scared to. King Max stared down at Sonic with a concerned expression.

Sonic screamed again and his eyes were changing from red to green, repeatedly. Sally looked at her Father in fear.

"What's happening to him?" Sally asked.

"He is trying to stop the change so he doesn't hurt anyone, but I know that there is no stopping it, only delaying it. But still only then he will still change, but more slowly and more painfully," King Max explained.

Sonic's form grew larger and bigger. His fingernails were growing sharp protrusions, very slowly. It caused him more pain as he watched in horror his own transformation.

"GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" Sonic shouted, this time it wasn't out of fear. It was anger.

"What are we going to do? He told us to go. He doesn't want to hurt any of us, but he will once he's transformed," Sally told her Father.

"He won't hurt anyone in this room," King Max said.

"How do you know?" Sally asked, frowning.

"Because he won't to harm you. You are more precious to him than his own life. And his family and friends are in here as well," King Max told Sally.

"So, he couldn't stop himself from hurting Knuckles, how do you know he won't hurt me or anyone else?" Sally asked.

"Because you know how much he loves you," King Max said softly to her.

Sally looked over to Sonic and saw him now on his hands and knees. His eyes were still flickering, but his claws had formed and his fur was growing and so were his muscles and fangs. Sally looked back at her Father.

_He's using me to see if Sonic can control it, _Sally gasped in her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reminder; I'm not very good at court scenes. And another cliffhanger ooohhh. I love putting these in. So I can read your reactions in the reviews. Next chapters' halfway done. And I'll put up another oneshot soon.<em>**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	32. Choking Between Bars

Chapter 32

Choking Between Bars

Sonic's transformation went slower than usual. Since he was trying to delay the transformation, it took slower time. Sonic's fur was already midnight blue and his claws and fangs had already grown. His ears were curved and his eyes were still flickering. Sonic needed to stay in control so as he didn't hurt anyone. Sonic's screams turned to roars of pain, but soon died down. Sonic's eyes stayed emerald green but his iris' changed to slits. Sonic stood to his feet and looked all around the room. Everyone gasped when they saw their hero at his new full height and form.

"Sonic," Amy and Tails said, quietly.

"Son," Jules and Bernadette said.

"Sonny boy," Charles said.

"Mon Dieu," Antoine said.

And the last to speak out of shock was Sally.

"Sonic," Sally said, in both fear and worry.

Knuckles and Julie-Su got into fighting stances in front of the court. Even though Sonic had chains on his ankles and wrists, he could easily break through them in his current form. Sonic looked around the room and glared at his parents. Bernadette gasped when she saw her son staring directly at her and Jules. She hugged Jules tighter in fear. Sonic started to approach his parents when a shout caught his attention. He turned around and looked at Sally. She was the one that had shouted. He glared at her and started to walk toward her. She started to back away along with King Max.

"I guess I was wrong," King Max said.

_He's starting to think that now?_ Sally thought.

Sonic's mouth opened in hunger and drool started to drip from his fangs. Sonic snarled and was about to attack Sally, but he stopped. He growled and clutched his head in pain. He roared and backed away from Sally and King Max. Sonic looked back at her and Sally saw his eyes were back to normal. The iris' weren't slits anymore. He looked around the room again and his ears drooped. He couldn't believe it. He had nearly lost control and gone on another rampage. This time in his home city.

Sally started to approach Sonic, but he suddenly felt that pain in his head again. He looked over to Sally in fear and she somehow understood what his emotions were showing her. She backed away from him and Sonic looked around and saw a pair of doors near the seat the King had sat in. Sonic was about to run to the doors but he fell over. He looked at his ankles and saw the chains. Sonic bent down and bit through the metal connecting them together and then did his wrists. He, then, ran toward the doors. He jumped over Sally and King Max and ran toward the doors on all fours.

He ran through the doors, even though he was losing himself to the werewolf very slowly, he still ran. He ran quickly through the hall toward the dungeons and found a cell that was empty. He ran into it and pulled the door closed. It was all he could do until he lost complete control. He roared in pain and then roared in anger. He hated being caged up like an animal. He wanted to be let out and eat his fill once more. He continued roaring in anger. Sally followed Sonic and saw him in the cell, roaring and scratching the cell bars in anger. She watched as Sonic continued this for about an thirty minutes and then she saw him collapse in front of the cell bars. He whimpered and she walked up to the cell in caution. He looked at her and got onto all fours and snarled at her. She took a step back.

"I'm not here to hurt you or anything," she said.

Sonic stopped growling and looked at her in confusion. He sat back down and she smiled and stroked his cheek. He liked the way Sally was stroking his cheek and it seemed almost calming to him. Sally wondered if there will ever be way to fix what was wrong with Sonic as she continued stroking his cheek to try and calm him and not provoke him. The werewolf side of Sonic's mind was questioning this same question in his mind over and over "Why do I feel calm and protective around this one ... Mobian?"

* * *

><p>Sonic woke up inside the cell the very next morning and smiled. He made it to the cell in time just before he lost control.<p>

"That was a close call," he said, wiping sweat away from his brow.

Sonic stood up and walked over to the door and tried to open it. He pushed, pulled and even ran into the cell door, but it only increased the pain he had in his stomach and now in his shoulder.

"Man, am I hungry," he said.

He looked at the cell door's lock and saw that he had to have a key to get out like any other cell. Sonic sighed and slumped against the bars. How was he going to get out now? He had intended to get into the cell before he lost control, but he hadn't thought of how he would get out in the morning.

"Sonic," he heard someone say his name.

Sally approached the cell and smiled at him.

"Sal, boy, am I glad you're okay," he said.

Sally looked at the cell door and took out a pair of keys and unlocked the cell. Sally opened the door for Sonic and he embraced her.

"I am so sorry," Sally said.

Sonic pushed himself out of the hug and stared at Sally in confusion.

"For what?" Sonic asked.

"For what's wrong with you," Sally said.

Sonic shook his head.

"It's not your fault, it's mine," Sonic said, "I should have been more careful that night."

Sally bowed her head and looked the other way.

"Well, we would like you to do something for us," Sally said.

"We? We, as in who?" Sonic asked.

"Tails, NICOLE and I want to run some tests on you," Sally explained. "So, we can find out more information about your problem."

Sally looked back at Sonic and he sighed.

"Okay, I also want to find out more info about it too," Sonic said.

Sally smiled and led Sonic out of the dungeon. But along the way they walked by Scourge and Fiona's cell.

"Hey, Blue, where did your shoes go?" Scourge asked.

"Maybe they ripped apart because of his big feet," Fiona laughed.

Sonic growled at them. Sally lay a hand on Sonic's shoulder and shook her head.

"Just ignore them, Sonic," Sally said.

"Oh, is the _Great _Sonic the Hedgehog listening to his _girlfriend_," Fiona mocked.

Sonic growled more and tensed his shoulders.

"Sonic, don't," Sally said.

"Yeah, don't do it, we know you can't do it. You wanna know why? You're a weak, hedgehog. I'm ashamed that you're_ my _Anti," Scourge teased.

That seemed to make Sonic snap. His hand went through the gap between the bars and grabbed Scourge's neck. Sally and Fiona gasped and Sonic growled.

"Sonic!" Sally exclaimed.

"Scourge!" Fiona exclaimed.

Sonic stared at Scourge with hate and anger in his emerald eyes. His pupils changed to slits and Sonic snarled.

"Go ahead, Blue, but you and I both know that you don't have the guts to do it," Scourge said.

Sonic tightened his grip on Scourge's neck and Scourge choked. Fiona grabbed Sonic's hand and tried prying it from Scourge's neck. Sonic growled in annoyance at her.

"Blue, let go of him," Fiona cried.

Scourge choked and Fiona got one of Sonic's fingers away from Scourge's neck, but then Sonic's other hand shot at Fiona's neck. Fiona gagged and Sonic smirked. Sally grabbed a hold of Sonic's arm that was holding Scourge by the neck.

"Sonic, stop this. You don't know what you're doing," Sally said.

Sonic looked over at Sally and snarled at her. Sally stared at Sonic's emerald eyes, the slits spooked her when they were in place of his oval-shaped pupils when Sonic was a hedgehog but not much when he was the werehog. In Sonic's mind, the monster was enraged and wanted to attack something or kill someone. Sonic, however, didn't want that to happen, at least not again. Sally gently touched Sonic's cheek and he stopped growling. He looked at her in concern and then his pupils returned to round shaped. He let go of Fiona and Scourge's necks and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

Scourge and Fiona grabbed at their necks and glared at the blue hedgehog.

"You … nearly … choked us … to death … you idiot!" Scourge choked.

Sonic stared at the two prisoners in shock and then turned to Sally. She sighed and nodded once he looked at her. Sonic grabbed at one of his top quills and held it tightly.

"I'm losing myself … and fast," he said, with a frightened tone.

"Not if you try harder to fight it," Sally said.

"Thanks, Sal, but I think I'm even a danger to you even as normal me," Sonic said.

"Not unless you keep your temper in check," Sally said.

Sonic nodded and looked to the way out.

"Aren't we gonna do that test?" Sonic asked.

Sally nodded and once again led the way out. Scourge grabbed at the bars and squeezed them under his anger.

"You Better Not Try And Kill Us Next Time!" Scourge yelled angrily after the two.


	33. Goin' Inside A Hedgehog

Chapter 33

Goin' Inside A Hedgehog

Sonic lay down on an examination table. Sally and Tails were over at NICOLE's computer. They were talking about what was on the screen and Sonic was getting bored, fast.

"Hey guys, are we gonna start scanning or whatever you're gonna do on me soon? Because I really can't stay like this for much longer," Sonic said.

"Okay, Sonic," Tails laughed in an annoyed tone.

Sonic lifted an eyebrow and sighed.

"Let's get this over with," Sonic said.

Tails pressed a button on the computer and a small micro-bot came out and flew over to Sonic. Sally walked beside the micro-bot and sat in the seat beside the examination table.

"This micro-bot will go into you and scan you from the inside. It will also take a video of what it sees inside you," Sally explained.

Sonic tensed up when he heard that. This little micro-bot was going … inside him! He had always been against robots scanning him, but he had never had one go inside him before. But if it was to find out some decent information about his problem, he'll do it.

"How will it get inside me?" Sonic asked.

"It will either go … err … through your nose, ear or into your mouth. You choose," Sally told Sonic.

Sonic thought about it for a moment. If it went through his nose, he would probably sneeze it out. If it went into him through his ear it might accidentally crash into his ear-drum and then he'd be deaf in one ear. Sonic, then, thought if it went into his mouth. He could easily swallow it into his stomach and it could video everything from then on. But … how would it get out?

"How would it get out?" Sonic asked.

Sally thought about that and then turned to Tails.

"I could ask NICOLE to navigate it around and then when it's done it could come out through your nose. So, you can easily sneeze it out," Tails explained and laughed a little.

Sonic made a disgusted face at the young fox's idea, but then agreed.

"Okay, through my mouth then," Sonic said.

Tails nodded and pressed another button. A microphone appeared in front of Tails and he spoke into it.

"NICOLE can you navigate the micro-bot so it doesn't … well … annoy Sonic too much. Because you know how accidental that thing is," Tails asked NICOLE. "And Sonic don't worry if you feel some pain, the micro-bot might have crashed into one of your ... umm ... organs or something."

"So, that thing crashes a lot?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not as long as NICOLE is navigating it," Tails said.

Sally looked at Sonic and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be quick and painless," Sally said.

"That's what I'm hoping," Sonic muttered.

Sally looked at Tails and nodded. Tails nodded as well and pressed a square button and NICOLE's programing was transferred into the micro-bot. The micro-bot flew up to Sonic's face.

"Good luck, NICOLE," They all said to the micro-bot.

Sonic opened his mouth and the micro-bot flew in. Sonic swallowed hard, trying not to chew it and coughed. It was larger than a tablet so it was hard for him to swallow. Sonic coughed and Sally patted his shoulder in comfort.

* * *

><p>NICOLE flew the little micro-bot through Sonic's blood system where all his blood was going from where it started up to his brain. NICOLE pressed a button on the control panel in front of her and the windshield opened up. She decided to close it so she didn't watch Sonic swallow her. It opened up and NICOLE was astounded at what she saw. There were millions of white and red blood cells.<p>

"WOW!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. She turned the micro-bot around and followed what didn't exactly look like a normal blood cell. She had turned on the video camera so she could get a video of it. She followed the weird looking blood cell into another part of Sonic's body. It was dark and dim and looked rather foggy. NICOLE looked all around the area.

"This doesn't look like a normal Mobian body system," she said.

The blood cell she was following stopped and she navigated the micro-bot up to it. She looked at it more closely and pressed a button. A claw came out of the bottom of the micro-bot and picked a piece of the blood cell off. The claw retracted back into the micro-bot and the piece of the blood cell was put into a glass container. NICOLE looked at it and gasped.

"That must be a corrupted blood cell from Sonic's curse," NICOLE said.

Suddenly the micro-bot started to shake and rumble. NICOLE looked at the screen and saw outside of the micro-bot that a large black blood-like creature was rising from all the black blood cells.

"Holy Mobius!" NICOLE gasped.

The creature opened its mouth and started sucking NICOLE and the micro-bot in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey Guys! If this chap doesn't sound as good as the rest ... well ... it was all the ideas I had. And if you guys see problems with my grammer, Im bad at that, but I'm good at spelling and story writing(of course). Oh, what do you think that creature is? And will NICOLE get out of Sonic? See Ya Nex Chap!<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	34. A Venom System?

Chapter 34

A Venom System?

The creature started sucking the micro-bot into its mouth. NICOLE saw that its eyes were red and its teeth were as sharp and large as fangs. She pulled down a lever and the micro-bot zoomed away, but got caught in one of the blood cells that was getting sucked in. She didn't like where this was going so she tried to reverse the micro-bot, but it was stuck. The blood cell went into the creature's mouth and it slammed shut. NICOLE turned on the lights so she could see where she was. She gasped as she looked around. The entire area was black as night. NICOLE was disgusted at this place's appearance. Suddenly the micro-bot stopped and NICOLE looked up ahead of her. She saw something like the monster that had swallowed her, but this one wasn't entirely made out of gas. It was a memory. A memory from Sonic's dream and it was his werewolf side.

"So, the weak have finally tried to get to me," it said. "Well, it seems I have more prey to destroy, then."

The werewolf memory opened its mouth and started to snap at the micro-bot. Fear took over NICOLE as she pulled another lever and reversed the micro-bot and then zoomed out of that part of Sonic's body. It came out of the gas made creature and flew somewhere else. The micro-bot stopped near Sonic's heart and NICOLE slowed the micro-bot down.

"What … was that?" she asked herself.

NICOLE looked at the piece of black blood cell she had gotten and then looked out the windshield to look at Sonic's heart. NICOLE gasped in horror. Sonic's heart, which was usually pure gold and almost shining was now a quarter black and only a small dim-light of gold was shining from it.

"I have to tell Sally and Tails about this," NICOLE said.

She backed the micro-bot up and zoomed from where Sonic's heart was to Sonic's throat. The throat area moved a little and she knew Sonic had coughed.

"Hold on, Sonic, just wait a little longer," NICOLE said, quietly.

She made the micro-bot go past Sonic's mouth and up to his nose. She drove the micro-bot through Sonic's nose and then…

"Aaa … aaa … ACHOOO!" and the micro-bot came out of Sonic's nose in a burst of speed and landed on the hard floor. Sally and Tails kneeled down beside the micro-bot in worry.

"NICOLE, are you okay?" Tails asked.

NICOLE transferred herself back into the computer and then made her physical form visible.

"I'm fine, it's Sonic I'm more worried about," NICOLE said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

NICOLE sighed and picked up the micro-bot and opened. She took out the glass container the piece of black blood cell was in. She took it over to the computer and put the container on top of a circular chamber. The chamber opened and NICOLE put the container inside. The chamber closed and started calculating what was wrong with the blood cell.

"NICOLE, what was that?" Sally asked.

"I took a sample of a weird looking blood cell that was inside Sonic," NICOLE explained.

Sonic looked at NICOLE with a confused look on his face.

"What was wrong with it?" Sonic asked.

"It was corrupted by your curse," NICOLE told him.

"My Curse?" Sonic asked.

"It's what I think your problem really is. It's a curse of a werewolf," NICOLE said.

Sonic still had the confused expression on his face and stared blankly at NICOLE.

"Anyways, let's see that sample you brought back," Tails said.

NICOLE nodded and turned back to the computer. It had a message on the screen saying "Scan Complete". Tails typed some things on the computer and saw something real bad.

"This is bad," Tails said.

"What is it, Tails?" Sally asked.

"According the data of the sample NICOLE brought back, a quarter of Sonic's blood is already being consumed by the curse and isn't actual blood anymore," Tails explained.

"What is then?" Sonic asked, worried for his and his friends safety.

"It's venom. There is a quarter of blood cells in you that aren't filled with blood anymore. They're filled with some sort of venom now," Tails told him.

Sonic frowned and then realized what his friend was saying.

"Werewolf venom," Sonic said.

Tails, Sally and NICOLE looked at Sonic in surprise.

"What is it, Sonic?" Sally asked.

"It's the venom that I think makes the curse get passed on. But, doesn't it have to fill my entire body until I can pass it on?" Sonic asked.

Tails thought about it and then shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know, Sonic. You will have to ask King Max," Tails said.

NICOLE thought for a moment and suddenly knew where she had gone in Sonic inside the micro-bot.

"It was a venom system," NICOLE said.

"A what?" the three asked the A.I.

"A venom system. Tails, you said it was venom that was filled in some of his blood cells," NICOLE said.

"Yes, but what are you inquiring, NICOLE?" Tails asked.

"That the area I went into and got that sample from was Sonic's venom system," NICOLE told them.

"My what?" Sonic asked, starting to feel nervous.

"A venom system is a system that only creatures that can produce venom have. The venom; you said yourself Sonic, must be the venom to pass the curse on. But since you have already bitten somebody and they haven't been affected that only means one suitable reason. You're not mature enough," NICOLE explained.

"But, I'm already mature, aren't I?" Sonic asked.

"Sure you are," Sally said, her eyelids lowered.

"No, Sonic, not you. Your werewolf form. You mustn't be a mature werewolf yet, that's why you haven't got the venom to pass it on yet," NICOLE told him.

Sonic sighed in relief and looked over at the computer. He stared at it and frowned.

"What's that?" Sonic pointed over at the computer screen.

Everyone turned to it and saw what Sonic was talking about. The screen was now showing DNA of Sonic's blood. Sonic stared at the screen in confusion.

"What's it doing?" Sonic asked.

"It's showing us your DNA," NICOLE replied.

NICOLE went over to the computer and typed in some more things that Tails hadn't. The screen suddenly came up red and flashed something saying "ERROR. COULD NOT BE FOUND". NICOLE looked over at Sonic, worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. Even I can't get this computer to give us answers about this. Even with a corrupted sample to help," NICOLE said.

Sonic sighed and looked at his feet. NICOLE took the glass container out of the chamber and gave it to Sonic.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Sonic asked.

"Just in case you find someone that has a computer with werewolf information on it," NICOLE explained.

Sonic nodded and put it in his quills. NICOLE looked back at the micro-bot still in her hand and plugged it in to the computer.

"What are you doing now, NICOLE?" Sonic asked, curious.

"Showing you the video," she said.

She finished connecting it up and stood beside Sally and pressed play. The video started and all four of them watched. Once it got up to the part with the gas creature everyone gasped, even Sonic.

"That's in ME?" Sonic asked.

NICOLE nodded.

"It gets worse," she said.

It continued and got to the part with the werewolf side and Sonic's eyes went wide when he saw it. He didn't like that side of him, he didn't like that evil face staring at him with those heartless emerald eyes. Even if they WERE his eyes, the slits were the most that bothered him. They all watched until it got up to the part where NICOLE got away and stopped beside Sonic's heart. NICOLE paused the video there and everyone stared at his heart. Tails was the first to point out what the problem was.

"Why is Sonic's heart partially black?" Tails asked.

"I know," Sonic said.

Everyone turned to face Sonic. They were surprised to see his expression. It was a different type of guilty and sad look. His ears were drooped, his head was hung low and his lips were upside down.

"The blackness is the werewolf side trying to take me over. The still gold part is what is left of me," Sonic explained.

Sally gasped and looked back at the screen. She saw his heart and saw how dim the golden glow was. She turned back to Sonic and saw he was heading for the door.

"Sonic, where are you going?" Sally asked.

"I just … I just need to be alone," Sonic said, slowly, as he ran off.


	35. That Stinky Skunk

Chapter 35

That Stinky Skunk

Sonic ran through new Mobotropolis and stopped near the gates into the Great Forest. Sonic sighed and started running again. He ran through the Great Forest and then stopped beside a tree to rest. He sat down and looked at his feet.

"Oh man, I forgot to put a spare set of sneakers on," Sonic groaned.

A rustle in the bushes around him made Sonic jump up and get into defensive mode.

"Who's there? Whoever you are, come out NOW!" Sonic shouted.

The rustling stopped and Sonic glared at the bush. Suddenly someone jumped out of the bush and stabbed Sonic in his knee. Sonic screamed and grabbed whoever had stabbed him by the neck. He turned and pinned them against the tree he was up against. Sonic glared at the person that stabbed him and his eyes widened.

"St. John! What the heck!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Ghak … hello, mate … how you been doin'?" Geoffrey asked in a choked manner.

Sonic growled and squeezed Geoffrey's neck even more.

"Why are you here?" Sonic asked through another growl.

"To do … ahk … Naugus a favour," Geoffrey said.

"What kind of favour?" Sonic asked.

"You know what," Geoffrey said.

Sonic glared at Geoffrey, then, let him go.

"I'll give you a fair warning, St. John. Do NOT pass me again," Sonic snarled.

"Look all Naugus wants to do is help you through it," Geoffrey said.

"NO, HE DOESN'T!" Sonic shouted. "HE WANTS TO USE ME FOR SOMETHING!"

Geoffrey shook his head and smiled.

"He wants to help you control it, not to use it against you," Geoffrey said. "How about you come with me and we can…" Sonic cut Geoffrey off as he grabbed his neck again.

"Listen up, St. John. Tell Naugus I will NOT do anything for him. Not even to find out information," Sonic growled and let go of Geoffrey.

Sonic stared at Geoffrey and then started to walk away.

"Be Naugus' little messenger boy for me, will ya?" Sonic asked.

Geoffrey growled and lunged at Sonic with the sword aimed at Sonic's shoulder. Sonic's ear flickered and he turned around quickly and caught the blade in his bare hands. Sonic smirked at Geoffrey and shook his head while tsking.

"Geoff, you should know better than to sneak up and stab a werewolf," Sonic smirked.

Geoffrey looked down at Sonic's knee and saw that it was starting to heal. The cut was healing and becoming but a mere scar. Geoffrey's eyes widened at this.

_How can his rejuvenation be already active now? Unless, he's…_ Geoffrey thought as he gasped.

Sonic lowered an eyebrow and glared at Geoffrey. His smile faded and he saw the expression on Geoffrey's face that was one of shock.

"You're not usually the one to stand still for so long, Geoff, what's up?" Sonic asked, in an annoyed tone.

Geoffrey looked back at Sonic and smiled. Sonic cocked his head as Geoffrey took the sword out from between Sonic's hands. Sonic yelped as it sliced his hands, leaving a long cut going along his palms. Sonic growled and looked back at Geoffrey. He smiled once more and stabbed Sonic in the shoulder and quickly took the sword out. Sonic screamed and put a hand to his shoulder as he glared daggers at Geoffrey.

"What is it you want, St. John?" Sonic asked, teeth gritted in pain.

"To bring you along with me," Geoffrey said.

"FORGET IT … I … WON'T … DO IT!" Sonic shouted, his muscles tensing in both pain and anger.

Sonic looked at his shoulder and saw that it was healing, along with his hands.

"What the…" Sonic said, surprised.

"That comes with the curse. If you want to know more just…"Once again Sonic pinned Geoffrey against the tree.

"I am saying this for the last time. I … Am … Not … Going!" Sonic snarled in Geoffrey's face.

Geoffrey pushed Sonic away from him.

"Fine, but don't blame me when you attack those you love," Geoffrey said and ran back into the bushes.

Sonic continued his glare at Geoffrey as he ran away.

xxxxx

For the next few weeks Sonic has been wondering how werewolves could heal instantly once being wounded. This stumped him. He wanted to get rid of the curse so he didn't have to worry about hurting anyone or the painful transformations and then there was the healing ability, which made him almost indestructible.

Sonic sat on his bed in his room as usual for most of the month. He was too upset to leave and too angry to go anywhere. He looked around his room and sighed.

"I sure do wish I hadn't had gone out that night," Sonic said.

Sonic heard a knock at his door and turned to see Sally standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Sonic," Sally said.

"Hey, Sal," Sonic sighed, glumly.

Sally went over to him and sat beside him.

"We haven't seen much of you lately. Why are you hiding here?" she asked.

"Sal, you know why," Sonic answered, not really interested in answering her questions.

"Sonic, tomorrow night I want to be by your side," Sally told Sonic.

Sonic quickly turned to look at Sally.

"No, Sal, you can't!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"Why not?" Sally asked folding her arms.

"Because it's too dangerous! I'm too … dangerous," Sonic said.

"Sonic, I want to help you and so does everyone else, it's just harder for us to help if you continue to stay away from us,' she explained. "We can run more tests on you tomorrow night and see if any other information comes up."

Sonic nodded and Sally hugged him. He hugged back, but soon a light blinded them both. They closed their eyes and once the glowing light was gone they opened them.

"What the … Zonic?" Sonic asked, his eyes widening.

"Sonic, I have information for you," Zonic said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't really know Geoffrey's attitude towards Sonic that well, but I tried. And what info does Zonic have for Sonic? Find out nex chap.<em>**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	36. Truth In A Portals' Wake

Chapter 36

Truth In A Portals' Wake

Sonic stared wide eyed at the zone cop that stood on his bedroom wall.

"What do you mean, Zonic? And why are you here?" Sonic asked.

"You need to come with me to the no zone," he told Sonic.

Sonic stood up and shook his head.

"Nah uh, no way! I am not going to the no zone!" Sonic exclaimed.

Zonic paced back and forth on Sonic's wall and it creeped Sonic out a little, like usual.

"I was monitoring the no zone's main computer room when I saw something unfamiliar with your zone," Zonic said. "Something that's not meant to be there."

"A werewolf," Sonic answered, folding his arms.

"Yes, there was a werewolf in your zone last month. It's not meant to be here, so, can you help me capture it and take it back to its zone?" Zonic asked.

Sonic stared at Zonic and he started getting nervous.

"W … what do you mean … its own zone?" Sonic asked.

"There's a zone called Cursed Mobius," Zonic said.

"Cursed Mobius?" Sonic asked and then realised what the name meant.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Sally asked Sonic, reaching her hand to his shoulder.

Sonic had a look of shock on his face and was shaking. His expression soon turned to anger.

"You did it then!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing at Zonic.

"What did I do? I haven't done anything, Sonic," Zonic told him.

"You Opened Up A Portal Thing And That … WEREWOLF Came Out Of It!" Sonic shouted.

"What are you talking about, Sonic?" Zonic asked.

Sally got up off Sonic's bed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic, just calm down, you need to control your anger," Sally said.

Sonic stopped shaking and his anger subsided. He took in a deep breath and let it out.

"You're right, Sal. If I ever want to get rid of this thing I need to be more in control," Sonic said.

Sally smiled and looked at Zonic.

"What is it you want Sonic for again?" Sally asked.

Zonic lifted up his visor and sighed.

"To find a werewolf and send it back to its zone," he said.

"Zonic, there's something you should about that werewolf," Sonic said.

"What is it? Is there something I missed on the monitors?" Zonic asked.

"Yeah, pretty much everything that's going on at the moment. You see, Zonic, the werewolf you're looking for is actually … me," Sonic said.

Zonic's eyes widened at hearing this.

"So, that explains it," Zonic said.

"Explains what?" Sonic asked.

"Explains why your zone has a werewolf roaming around it every full moon for the last two months," Zonic said.

"Yeah, that's kinda expected but…" Sonic was cut off by Zonic. "Sonic you need to come with me to the no zone."

"But why?" Sonic asked.

"If you are the werewolf then you must see this information for yourself," Zonic said.

Zonic pressed a button on his suits' wrist and a portal opened up behind him. He flipped down his visor and walked towards it.

"Come on, Sonic," Zonic said.

Sonic looked at Sally and saw her smile.

"If it's something about your problem we need to know more information about it so we can find a cure," Sally told him.

Sonic nodded and followed Zonic into the portal. Sally waved to him and he waved back.

"See ya in a bit, Sal," Sonic said as he jumped into the portal.

xxxxx

Sonic jumped out of the portal and landed on his feet. He looked around and saw Zonic over at a monitor and walked up beside him.

"So, what do you need to show me?" Sonic asked.

Zonic typed in a few things on the computer and opened up a file.

"I saw something unusual happen two months ago on the Prime zone's monitor and I recorded it," Zonic told Sonic.

"What day was it?" Sonic asked.

"The day of the first full moon in your zone," Zonic said.

"That's the same night I was attacked by that werewolf!" Sonic exclaimed. "Wait, you know how it happened?"

"Yes, I do, but I thought it was still in your zone, not that it bit you," Zonic told Sonic.

Zonic pressed a button and the tape started playing. Sonic watched closely as a portal appeared in the Great Forest and a werewolf jumped out. It sniffed the air and smirked and ran off into the trees. Sonic stared at the image.

"Zonic, could you rewind it a bit," Sonic asked.

Zonic nodded and rewound the video until Sonic held up his hand.

"Look there," Sonic said.

"What?" Zonic asked.

Sonic pointed to a bush that was beside where the portal was opening up and out of the bush pointing at the portal was a staff with a purple Chaos Emerald on the end.

"That's Naugus' staff!" Sonic exclaimed. "He was the one that did it! It's his fault I'm like this! I knew I couldn't trust him!"

Zonic looked at Sonic, then, back at the monitor.

"So, since you're the werewolf I can't send you to the zone to go home because it seems it already has gone home, but I could send you there to get information," Zonic told Sonic.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

Zonic pressed that same button on his wrist and a portal opened up behind Sonic. The portal started sucking in Sonic. Sonic wasn't ready for this and Sonic flew into the portal without knowing why he went in there or where he was going. Zonic smiled and the portal closed.

"Good luck, Sonic, and … be careful," Zonic said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OOH! Where'd Sonic get teleported or whatever? And it was Naugus' fault! Oh, no wonder Sonic hates his guts! And I don't really know Zonic that well but he's still cool.<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	37. Cursed Mobius

Chapter 37

Cursed Mobius

Sonic landed on the ground from being thrown out of the portal. It was muddy and wet, like it had just rained. Sonic took his face out of the ground and shook the mud from his face, he then looked around. Sonic gasped and stood up.

"This place it … looks worse than Moebius," Sonic said.

The area Sonic was in was dead. Every plant was dead or dying and the trees were all cut down, but looked like they had been cut down by a vicious animal. Sonic saw the gates to new Mobotropolis and saw they were in ruins, like a creature had knocked them down by force. Sonic gasped again.

"This is the Great Forest," Sonic said. "If the Great Forest looks this bad I can't imagine how horrible Mobotropolis will look like."

Sonic walked through the rest of the Great Forest and walked up to the gates of new Mobotropolis. A shocked and scared expression formed on his face at what was in front of him. All the houses had either fallen apart or were crumbling to the ground. The Castle of Acorn was still standing but was missing chunks of bricks. All the grass was dead and black. Sonic walked through new Mobotropolis' wreck.

"Who could have done this?" Sonic asked himself.

A long, ear-piercing howl caught Sonic's attention.

"I can guess what?" Sonic said.

Sonic was about to run, but two werewolves jumped in front of him, one a deep blood red and the other a crimson orange with two tails. Sonic took a few steps back.

"My guess was correct," Sonic said and gulped.

"A trespasser, the King will like this," the two-tailed one said.

"Yes, he will," the red one said.

_These two look familiar ... but how? _Sonic thought.

Sonic gasped.

"Tails? Knuckles?" Sonic asked, just above a whisper.

"How do you know our names?" Tails-wolf asked in a snarl.

"Get him! We need to take him to the King," Knuckles-wolf said, jumping at Sonic and biting his arm.

"YOOWWW!" Sonic cried.

Knuckles-wolf pulled Sonic and he fell off his feet. Sonic landed on his stomach and Knuckles-wolf started dragging Sonic to the destroyed castle. Tails-wolf led the way while Knuckles-wolf drug Sonic. Sonic closed his eyes trying to stop himself from crying out in pain.

As they reached the throne room, another werewolf sat in one of the throne chairs and she was a deep brown with blood red hair. This one Sonic recognised straight away.

"Sally?" Sonic cried.

Knuckles-wolf took Sonic by his arms and threw him in front of Sally-wolf. She looked down at him and saw the bite mark on his arm and then saw his appearance. Sally-wolf growled and looked the other way.

"Your majesty, we found him trespassing in the city," Knuckles-wolf said.

"Yes, I can see that. You two do realise this hedgehog looks like the King don't you!" Sally-wolf snarled.

Both Tails-wolf and Knuckles-wolf nodded their heads.

"That means he comes from another zone," Sally-wolf said.

"What shall we do with him?" Tails-wolf asked.

"We do nothing," growled a voice from the stairway.

Sonic turned his head to look at who had spoken and saw it was himself. It was this Mobius' version of him, except he was in his werehog form. Sally-wolf got up off the throne chair and walked over to Sonic-wolf. Sally-wolf was wearing a dinted crown and so was Sonic-wolf as well as a red cape that had rips and tears in it.

"Are you sure?" Sally-wolf asked.

"Yes," Sonic-wolf smiled and looked at Sonic.

Sonic glared at his counterpart and clenched his teeth. Sonic-wolf walked over to the throne where Sonic was lying in front of and got down on one knee. His clawed toes were poking into Sonic's nose.

"I know exactly what we can do with him," Sonic-wolf said.

Sonic-wolf smiled, evilly and Sonic continued his glare.

"Sorry, but I ain't doing anything for the likes of you!" Sonic growled.

Sonic-wolf laughed and grabbed Sonic's arm. He pointed a claw at Sonic's injury and pointed out that it was healing.

"Don't you know what you are now?" he asked, obviously pleased with what his counterpart was going through.

"Yes, I know, and I don't like people pointing it out to me in my face!" Sonic snarled, taking his arm out of Sonic-wolf's hold.

Sonic-wolf smiled wider, showing his fangs.

"Do you remember that night when you were bitten?" he asked.

"Yes, I do and I wish I _could_ forget it!" Sonic said, bitterly.

"Well, do you know which werewolf out of all the werewolves on this Mobius did it?" Sonic-wolf asked.

"No, but …" Sonic stopped himself when he realised why Sonic-wolf was asking him these questions. "YOU DID IT!"

Sonic-wolf grinned evilly.

"I try my best," he said, calmly.

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER!" Sonic shouted.

"On the contrary, I gave you a gift," he said.

"NO! YOU GAVE ME A CURSE!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic-wolf growled and picked Sonic up by his neck and slammed him into the floor. He pinned Sonic there and snarled in his face.

"I gave you a gift that would help you defeat your enemies, but you are defying the actual reason why you need it," Sonic-wolf growled.

Sonic struggled to get out of Sonic-wolf's grip, but he was too strong. Sonic-wolf let go of Sonic and stood back up.

"Put Him In The Castle Dungeon Until He Realises How Useful This … _Curse _Is!" Sonic-wolf ordered Knuckles-wolf and Tails-wolf.

They nodded and walked over to Sonic and grabbed his arms. Sonic smiled and did a back flip as they picked him up. He threw Knuckles-wolf and Tails-wolf against the castle wall and Sonic turned to Sonic-wolf; who was fuming.

"The curse must have drained your brain of remembering that speed is better than strength. Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I gotta run," Sonic exclaimed and ran out of the castle.

Sonic-wolf had steam coming out of his moon shaped ears and his hands were clenched into fists, drawing blood.

"GUARDS! GO OUT THERE AND FIND THAT HEDGEHOG! AND BRING HIM BACK HERE! ALIVE!" Sonic-wolf shouted at the top of his lungs at a bunch of werewolf guards down the hall.

They nodded and got onto all fours and ran after Sonic. Sonic-wolf growled in annoyance and slammed a fist in the wall.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Sally-wolf asked.

"I'm fine! It's just … when I was called into his zone and I smelled the air. His aura was so … strong. Stronger than mine. I can tell that he will be very useful with helping us destroy and taking over the rest of Mobius," Sonic-wolf said.


	38. Werewolf Chase

Chapter 38

Werewolf Chase

Sonic ran out of the gates of new Mobotropolis or what was left of them. He ran into the Great Forest or now the Great Desert. He stopped in a small area and looked around. He couldn't see any werewolves chasing him, but he knew they could easily follow him by sniffing the air for his scent. Sonic looked at the ground and saw a little bit of sunlight shining down on the ground beneath him.

"What the…! Wait, is it day, then, how are they in…?" Sonic was getting confused and then looked up and saw Angel Island above him.

"Maybe they may not be affected up there," Sonic said.

Sonic looked around the area and sighed.

"There's no way I can get up there. There aren't any trees around that haven't been cut down and there isn't a ladder either," Sonic said.

Sonic continued looking around, until he heard a howl in the distance. He froze and looked back. There were hundreds of werewolf Mobians running towards him. Sonic started to panic.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Sonic asked himself.

Sonic looked around again, this time hoping to find something to get onto Angel Island with. A thought, then, hit Sonic's mind and he slapped a hand against his forehead.

"Of course, if this is like my Mobius then there should be a Freedom HQ where NICOLE and a warp ring would be," Sonic said.

Sonic heard another howl and quickly ran in the direction of Freedom HQ. He looked back and saw the werewolves getting further away from him. Sonic muttered a small "yes" and continued running. He ran until he arrived at a large rock house. The rocks had giant imprints in them and some were cracked.

"Looks like they haven't attacked Freedom HQ that much," Sonic said.

He ran inside and found the computer.

"Oh, thank Mobius, there's still a computer here," Sonic said and started typing on the computer to get NICOLE's attention.

Sonic heard the roaring and howling of the werewolves getting closer. Sonic turned back to the doorway and saw they were following him. Sonic turned back to the computer and tapped his foot, uncontrollably.

"Come on, NICOLE, pick up," Sonic said.

Suddenly, the wall was burst open and the werewolves came in.

"You're coming with us, hedgehog! The King has _big_ plans for you!" the leader boomed.

Sonic took a few steps back and heard a small noise. He turned his head and saw the portal open up. Sonic smiled and looked back to the werewolves.

"Sorry, it's been nice being chased by you but I gotta go," Sonic exclaimed and jumped through the portal.

The leader jumped at the portal, but it vanished before he got there and crashed into the floor. Another werewolf guard came up to him and shook his head.

"King Sonic ain't gonna like this," he said.

"Oh, shut up," the leader said in an annoyed tone and slapped the other werewolf in the side of his muzzle.

Sonic jumped out of the portal and landed on his feet. Sonic looked around the area he was in and sighed. Everything was normal. The grass was nice and lush, the trees were tall and covered with green leaves and it made Sonic smile. He was standing in the middle of a small meadow with trees surrounding the outside.

"At least this place isn't destroyed by those creatures," Sonic said.

Suddenly, a laser was shot at Sonic. He turned around and saw it coming and quickly dodged.

"Whoa! I don't remember there being lasers on Angel Island before," Sonic exclaimed.

Another laser shot at Sonic, then another and then another. Soon, a whole bunch of lasers were shooting at Sonic from different directions. Sonic was dodging all of the lasers, trying not to get hurt.

"Okay, this is too weird. Why are there lasers in the middle of a meadow?" Sonic asked himself.

A laser shot at Sonic and it hit his arm. It burnt his arm and he yelped. Sonic gritted his teeth and clutched his arm.

"I need to get somewhere safe," Sonic said and ran away from the meadow.

The lasers continued firing uncontrollably at him as he ran. Sonic ran through a terrain of trees, through bushes and shrubs until he came to an abrupt halt. His expression full of shock as guns, spears and laser weapons were aimed at him from a bunch of robots.

"Oh man, this does not look good," Sonic said.

"You got that right, werehog," a familiar voice said behind the robots.

Sonic gasped and the robots moved aside and the person who spoke was revealed.

"Robotnik," Sonic snarled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a quick update for you guys. If it doesn't sound as good as the other chaps, remember, quick update.<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	39. A GUNSHOT!

Chapter 39

A GUNSHOT!

Sonic took a few steps back, but a robot that had a spear, pointed it at his back. He looked at the spear and then back at Robotnik.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked in a growl.

"What do _I_ want? What do _you _want?" Robotnik asked. "Shouldn't you be down on the ground with your werewolf friends and … why are you a hedgehog?"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"All the Mobians that have been turned into werewolves don't have their Mobian forms anymore," Robotnik explained. "Why do you? You're that King Sonic."

"No, I'm not. I _am_ a Sonic, but I'm the Sonic from the Prime zone," Sonic told Robotnik.

Robotnik's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Lower your weapons," he ordered the robots.

The robots lowered their weapons and stepped back.

"So, you're from the Prime zone?" he asked.

"Yes. But … err … how do I say this? Umm … that King Sonic got teleported into my zone and attacked me," Sonic told him.

Robotnik's eyes widened even more.

"Did he bite you?" Robotnik asked.

"See for yourself," Sonic said.

Sonic held up his arm which had the burn from the laser and the cut from Knuckles-wolf's bite. Robotnik stared at the wounds and saw them healing. His mouth went agape and he quickly turned around.

"You're becoming one of _them_," he said with an easy hint of disgust.

"I know that, I just want to know some information," Sonic said.

"What kind of information?" Robotnik asked, turning his head to look.

"Look, I didn't really want to come here, but Zonic made me. I think he wanted me to find out some information about it to tell my friends," Sonic explained.

"I don't want to know why you came here! I want to know what information you want," Robotnik asked.

"I want to know; what happened here? What the stages are? What's happening to me? And what's this about a spatial distortion prophecy?" Sonic asked him.

Robotnik put his thumb and fore-finger to his chin.

"Hmm, come with me, Sonic," he said.

"Okay," Sonic said.

Robotnik led Sonic to the place where the Master Emerald shrine was located. He led Sonic to Vector's house and took him inside. As Sonic and Robotnik entered, Sonic heard crying coming from the lounge. Sonic wanted to find out who was crying, so he stopped following Robotnik and followed the sound. Sonic looked into the lounge and saw Julie-Su … crying.

"JS," Sonic whispered.

Julie-Su heard what Sonic had said and looked over at him. Once she saw Sonic, she stood up and got her gun out and aimed it at him.

"WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?" she shouted.

Sonic looked at Julie-Su in surprise.

"What are talking about, JS?" Sonic asked.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT! ESPECIALLY NOT YOU! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO KNUCKLES!" Julie-Su exclaimed as she started braking down into tears again.

Sonic looked at her in confusion.

"What are talking about?" Sonic asked.

Then, it snapped in his head. This Mobius' version of him turned Knuckles into that Knuckles-wolf that had attacked him before.

"Oh no, this … just … isn't my day," Sonic said.

Julie-Su kept her gun aimed at Sonic. He saw her finger pull back the trigger.

"'SU, DON'T" Sonic exclaimed.

Julie-Su pulled the trigger and the bullet shot at Sonic. It was too fast and Sonic didn't realise it had gotten near him until it pierced the flesh where his heart was. Sonic let out a scream of pain as it pierced his flesh.

"GAAHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic fell onto his knees, then onto his hands and knees. He looked at the floor and saw his blood dripping from the wound. Sonic, then, fell onto his side. The bullet had pierced his heart and he was starting to lose consciousness.

"SONIC!" a voice shouted.

Sonic's eyes blinked and then closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OH, HOLY CRAP! I am soooo mean to Sonic. Oh well, I like doing that to him, heh heh. Quick update again. All ideas I had for this chap also. Nex chap will have a lot of information in it of what happened to this Mobius. If ya guys want, you can guess what happened. AQnd will Sonic survive? , PLEASE!<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	40. How it All Began

Chapter 40

How It All Began

Sonic's eyes opened slowly and he sat up.

"Wha … what happened? Gahhh!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sonic, lie down," Julie-Su said as she gently pushed Sonic down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Sonic shouted at Julie-Su.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were King Sonic and had retained his Mobian form to get on our side. Robotnik told me that you are from the Prime zone," Julie-Su explained.

"Finally," Sonic said.

"Well, you could have told me where you had gone," Robotnik said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know why you were crying, JS?" Sonic answered.

Julie-Su turned away and a tear rolled down her face.

"That explanation will come soon," Robotnik said. "Right now, you want answers, am I correct?"

"Well, that's probably why I was teleported here," Sonic said. "And how am I still alive?"

"Because, werewolves are immune to any sort of gun bullet or laser weapon," Robotnik answered.

"That's why we stay on Angel Island, so as we don't get infected, because they can kill us, but we can't kill them," Julie-Su said.

"The only thing that can kill a werewolf is anything made of silver. And the only thing silver is the sword of Acorns which so happens to be in possession of King Sonic," Robotnik explained.

"So, he keeps it so as nobody can kill him or anyone else, right?" Sonic asked.

"You are correct," Robotnik said.

"Wow, it feels weird talking to a good Robotnik," Sonic said, scratching his head.

"That is where we start the explanation, Sonic," Robotnik said.

"Huh," Sonic said.

"I'm still evil, Sonic, but I don't like the situation that's at hand," Robotnik said.

"Okay, then," Sonic said.

"You see, over a year ago I was going to break the world apart using a machine in space. King Sonic, however came to stop me. But, he wasn't the King he is now. He was just like you, arrogant, childish and … immature," Robotnik explained.

Sonic growled in anger at Robotnik calling him all those things.

"Can we get back to the story instead of calling me names?" Sonic asked in annoyance.

Robotnik smirked and continued on.

"He turned Super Sonic and destroyed my robot. He did not, however, know my full plan. I flew over to another ship in my Egg-mobile and begged him to give me another chance. He fell for it and I caught him in an electric contraption that held him hostage for the while. I used a giant cannon on Mobius to make it split into seven continents. It also unleashed a monster on Mobius. Once the monster was unleashed, something happened to Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds. The monster; which was Dark Gaia had sent some of his Dark Gaia energy up to Sonic through the machine and it turned him into a werehog and drained the Chaos Emeralds," Robotnik explained.

"So, that's how it started, what happened to Mobius, though?" Sonic asked.

"Let me finish, will you?" Robotnik asked.

Sonic shrugged and sat back up.

"I sent him back down to Mobius through a space airlock and he befriended a little creature that he named Chip, but was actually Light Gaia. They travelled all over Mobius to put the world back together and restore the Chaos Emeralds. Once they put it back together, they went to the centre of Mobius where Dark Gaia had fused together and transformed into his true form. Dark Gaia took the energy away that he had given Sonic and he transformed back to normal. He and Light Gaia, soon, started to fight with Dark Gaia and Sonic transformed into Super Sonic again. After they defeated Dark Gaia, Sonic was sent back up to Mobius and Light Gaia stayed in the centre of the planet," Robotnik told Sonic.

"What happened after that?" Sonic asked.

"After that Sonic found the necklace that his friend had had around his neck and kept it as a bracelet. But … on a full moon after he had defeated Dark Gaia, he transformed into the werehog and was consumed by anger. He had thought he had gotten rid of the werehog when Dark Gaia took the energy from him, but it only got worse, because after that full moon he became something more than a werehog. He became something more like a werewolf," Robotnik explained.

"Okay, so that's how he became the werehog, but what about Mobius?" Sonic asked.

"Well, after that full moon when he was consumed by anger he attacked Sally and bit her. She became a werewolf on the next full moon and they decided to take over new Mobotropolis together and be crowned the new King and Queen," Robotnik told Sonic.

"Wait! What happened to King Max?" Sonic asked.

"Who?" Robotnik asked.

"King Max, Sally's father, the rightful King of new Mobotropolis at the moment," Sonic explained.

"Ah, him. Sonic and Sally dethroned him," Robotnik answered.

"Dethroned? Where is he now?" Sonic asked.

"King Sonic … well … killed him," Julie-Su told Sonic.

"HE DID WHAT! WHY WOULD A SONIC DO THAT?" Sonic shouted.

"It was the curse. He killed Max so as he could rule over new Mobotropolis. He and Sally kept biting everyone in Mobotropolis until there was no one normal left. The ones that escaped came up here from Freedom HQ. I didn't want to get infected so I joined up with the Angel Island Freedom Fighters to help them defeat King Sonic," Robotnik told Sonic.

"Oh man of Mobius. So, that's how all this happened … man," Sonic said, grabbing at his head.

"Yes, and you also said you wanted to know information about your own curse?" Robotnik asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said.

"Well, first: the three stages are, one: extreme hunger. Two: if you wear shoes they rips off. Three: you can't talk in you werehog form. Four: you are a lot easily angered during the day and five: you have little control over what you do on a night of a full moon," Robotnik explained.

Sonic froze when he heard them.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Julie-Su asked.

"I think I know what stage _I'm _up to," Sonic said.

"Which one?" Robotnik asked.

"Four," Sonic answered, fear eminent in his voice.

Robotnik's eyes widened.

"Then, you had better not do anything for the werewolf to gain complete control of you," Robotnik said.

Sonic snapped out of his sudden freeze and looked back at Robotnik and Julie-Su.

"NICOLE said something about a werewolf maturity. What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

Robotnik thought for a moment then looked back at Sonic.

"It means that your werewolf side will gain maturity as it progresses, but it's a lot slower than the stages," Robotnik said.

"How can it be slower?" Sonic asked.

"Because it affects the way you look as well as act on a full moon," Robotnik told Sonic. "Have you already bitten someone?"

"Yeah, that was when I attacked Angel Island and bit Knuckles," Sonic said and heard Julie-Su gasp. "But, I'm just glad I didn't infect him."

Julie-Su sighed in relief.

"Hmm … I would say you're up to stage three on the maturity," Robotnik said.

"How would _you _know? You haven't even seen my werehog form yet," Sonic exclaimed.

"I'm only guessing, but if so, after you activate the fourth mature stage, you will retain more wolf features, like a long tail, more evil mind and muscular muscles and so on," Robotnik explained.

"Oh BRILLIANT! Just what I need!" Sonic yelled with sarcasm.

"And once you've activated the final stage, you're werewolf side will be mature enough to infect someone else with a bite, just like King Sonic and Queen Sally," Robotnik explained.

Sonic growled and got off the couch and stood up.

"When I see that Sonic again, I'm gonna shove my shoe so far up…" Sonic was cut off by Julie-Su. "Sonic, what's this?"

She picked up a container, containing Sonic's corrupted blood cell.

"Oh, that … it's just a blood cell NICOLE got with the micro-bot. No biggy, really," Sonic said.

"No, biggy, Sonic, we haven't been able to get a sample of a werewolf because we haven't gotten close enough to one to actually get one," Julie-Su exclaimed.

Julie-Su ran into the computer room and put it in a chamber as Sonic and Robotnik followed. Once they were in the computer room, they all heard a yawn and turned to face who had done it.

"'Su, do you mind we're trying to…" Vector lay eyes on Sonic and got into a fighting stance along with Mighty.

"Julie-Su, Robotnik! Get away from him!" Mighty ordered them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WOW! That's alot of information. Anyways I keep forgetting to tell ya guys that I don't go by the old meaning of "wer" meaning "man", I just go by "were" for "moon" instead. You know, because he transforms when the moon rises. Even though that isn't a meaning, but, oh well.<em>**


	41. The Plan

Chapter 41

The Plan

"H … Hey, I'm not King Sonic. I'm Prime Sonic," Sonic said.

"Yeah, right," Vector said.

Julie-Su ran in front of them.

"No, he really is. Remember, King Sonic doesn't have a mobian form anymore," Julie-Su told them.

They lowered their stance and nodded.

"So, what's going on?" Vector asked.

"We've explained to Sonic about what happened here and at first he flipped out," Robotnik explained.

"I DIDN'T FLIP OUT! I WAS JUST SHOCKED AT WHAT HE DID!" Sonic shouted at Robotnik.

Robotnik laughed.

"I've sort of missed teasing a Sonic," Robotnik said.

"_You _missed a Sonic?" Sonic asked, pointing at Robotnik.

"Only the teasing part," Robotnik said.

Sonic folded his arms and looked irritably at Robotnik.

"Mmhmm," Sonic muttered.

A noise came from the computer and Julie-Su ran over to it.

"Yes, we're in," she cried.

"Julie-Su, what are you doing?" Vector asked.

He got his answer when a DNA double helix appeared on the computer screen.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mighty asked in awe.

"It sure is. The DNA of a werewolf," Julie-Su told him.

Sonic gaped at the DNA in shock. It was a much better picture than the one they got at Mobotropolis in his zone.

"Th … That's the way my DNA looks now?" Sonic asked in slight fear.

"Wait! YOU'RE INFECTED!" Vector cried.

Sonic sighed and nodded his head in shame.

"Yes, I am. That werewolf version of me did it to me. Cursed me. Now I'm a … a monster," Sonic said.

They all looked at each other and Robotnik went over to Sonic.

"Is there any other information you want?" he asked.

Sonic thought for a while, then, he nodded.

"What is it?" Robotnik asked.

"Is there a cure?" Sonic asked.

They all shook their heads and Sonic's ears drooped and he held his head low.

"Oh," Sonic said.

He collapsed on the ground and looked at his knees.

"I might as well turn in my Freedom Fighter status and have it destroyed while I'm still me," he said.

Julie-Su ran over to Sonic and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic, just because there's no cure, doesn't mean you still can't fight it. One day, you'll get you're old life back, just look forward to the positive," she told him.

"Yeah, the old Sonic we knew always looked to the positive, never to the negative, that si until he was...," Vector said.

"That is true," Espio said, appearing from behind Vector.

Vector got a fright and jumped.

"STOP DOING THAT!" he yelled.

Espio shrugged it off. Sonic looked at them and nodded.

"You're right, I'm giving up too easily and too soon. Robotnik what other information is there about it?" Sonic asked.

"Only the information from what we've already learned about werewolves and what's from your DNA," he answered.

"Perfect, tell me everything," Sonic said.

"Okay," Robotnik walked back over to the computer and typed some things on it.

Sonic got up off the floor and walked up beside him.

"So, we were right, you have activated stage four and are up to stage three of maturity," Robotnik said.

Sonic nodded.

"Okay, is there any useful information though?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Werewolves cannot stand silver weapons. If they are stabbed into a werewolf the cut will heal slowly and it will also burn for while. Silver is also the only thing that can kill a werewolf and…" Robotnik cut himself off.

"And what?" Sonic asked.

"Is the only cure," Robotnik answered.

"What's the only cure?" Sonic asked, hope in his voice.

"Killing a werewolf is also the only cure," Robotnik said.

Sonic's ears drooped again.

"Oh," Sonic said.

"Because once a werewolf dies it reverts back to its original form," Robotnik said.

"Well, that's just great! The only cure there is and I have to die to get it!" Sonic exclaimed, obviously upset.

"And Sonic I have good news for you," Robotnik said.

"Good news! What could obviously be good about it!" Sonic cried.

"When I was watching the wound heal where the bullet had gone, I saw that the bullet pierced the black part of your heart. That means you might have an upper hand to this curse now," Robotnik explained.

"Really! Oh thank Mobius!" Sonic said.

"But you should also still fight the curse when it's the full moon so you don't lose control," Robotnik told Sonic. "And didn't you say something about a spatial distortion?"

"Yeah, I heard of a prophecy about me on it. I'm guessing it has something to do with me getting bitten by a werewolf from another zone and turning into a werehog," Sonic answered.

"We don't know anything about that, you will have to ask the people in your zone who know it," Robotnik told Sonic.

Sonic nodded.

"So, I guess this information is good enough," Sonic said.

"Anyways, Sonic, can you help us just for a little while?" Robotnik asked.

"Sure, with what?" Sonic asked.

"Can you help us infiltrate Castle Acorn? We need to know what King Sonic is up to and we also need to know if he has any weaknesses other than silver," Robotnik said.

Sonic furrowed his brows and nodded.

"Good, we'll need your speed for it," Robotnik said.

"The plan is that you and me go into Castle Acorn as trespassers, then we try and find any sort of weakness to King Sonic that will end his rule," Julie-Su told Sonic.

"Did you two plan this while I was unconscious?" Sonic asked.

Robotnik and Julie-Su nodded.

"What do _we_ do?" Vector asked.

"Vector: you monitor us from here, using the computer and the security cameras to know when we're in trouble. Mighty and Espio: you two will stay at the edge of Angel Island with binoculars to see when we're coming back. Once we're below the edge of Angel Island throw down a rope for us to climb up. Robotnik: if Vector needs any help with the computer, help him," Julie-Su explained.

Sonic smiled at them.

"Okay, lets do it!' Sonic exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WHOA! Sonic's staying even longer in this zone now. He's gonna help them infiltrate castle Acorn. Wonder what will happen? No, seriously I wonder. I haven't started on that chapter yet, I've been busy with other fanfics and stories and video games.<em>**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	42. Thrown In The Dungeon

Chapter 42

Thrown In The Dungeon

Sonic and Julie-Su walked through the gates of new Mobotropolis. Sonic had stayed on Angel Island for the night to get some sleep for that mission. They were already putting the first phase of their plan into action. It was to get caught by some werewolf guards and get taken to Castle Acorn. As they reached the beginning to where the crumbling houses were, they heard a howl. Sonic and Julie-Su turned around and saw Knuckles-wolf and Tails-wolf coming straight at them. Sonic stepped in front of Julie-Su.

"'Su, stay behind me, okay," Sonic said.

"Okay, but why?" Julie-Su asked.

"Because if they bite you, you'll become like them, right," Sonic said.

Julie-Su shook her head. Sonic tilted his head in confusion.

"But … I thought…" Sonic was cut off by Julie-Su. "Yes, but it's only King Sonic and Queen Sally that can spread the curse because they were the first werewolves."

Sonic nodded and looked back at the werewolves. Knuckles-wolf and Tails-wolf snarled and growled at them.

"You again!" Tails-wolf exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's me," Sonic said.

"Julie-Su," Knuckles-wolf said, quietly.

"You two are trespassing on our territory!" Tails-wolf exclaimed.

Tails-wolf lunged at Sonic and pushed him down onto the ground. Sonic tried to get Tails-wolf off of him, but it only made Tails-wolf bite him.

"YOW! How Many Times Do You Guys Have To Bite Me?" Sonic shouted.

"Bring him, Tails, we must take them to the King," Knuckles-wolf said.

Tails-wolf nodded and tugged on Sonic's arm.

"Okay, okay, I get it, sheesh, I'll follow you, just let go of my arm!" Sonic snarled at Tails-wolf.

Tails-wolf let go immediately. Sonic stood up and followed Knuckles-wolf and Tails-wolf as they led him and Julie-Su to the castle. As they walked Sonic looked at Julie-Su.

"Did ya hear what Knuckles said?" Sonic asked, cheekily.

Julie-Su looked at him in confusion and shook her head.

"No," she said.

Sonic's eyes widened.

"How come? Are you deaf?" Sonic asked.

"No. Only, you can understand them because you're one of them," Julie-Su explained.

"Please, 'Su, do not remind me," Sonic said.

They entered Castle Acorn and walked into the throne room. King Sonic and Queen Sally sat in their thrones and looked down at Julie-Su and Sonic.

"So, you returned to work for me. How nice of you Sonic Prime," Sonic-wolf said in delight.

Tails-wolf and Knuckles-wolf pushed Sonic and Julie-Su onto their knees to look like their begging.

"I would never do _anything_ for you," Sonic snarled at Sonic-wolf.

Sonic-wolf laughed at Sonic and glared down at him and Julie-Su.

"Put them in the dungeon!" Sonic-wolf barked. "Maybe a day in there will make them want this!"

Sonic glared back at Sonic-wolf as Knuckles-wolf and Tails-wolf dragged him and Julie-Su to the dungeon. They dragged them along the slimy stone floor and once they arrived at a cell, they threw the hedgehog and echidna into the cell. Julie-Su landed on her stomach and Sonic landed face first in the stone. Sonic quickly got onto his feet and ran at the cell door, but didn't make it in time for it to be closed. Sonic clasped the metal bars and growled.

"LET US OUTTA HERE!" Sonic shouted.

"Ha! We don't listen to you because your not from our zone or the first infected," Knuckles-wolf teased.

Sonic growled as he glared at Knuckles-wolf. Sonic, then, spat in his face and Knuckles-wolf growled and lunged at the bars. Julie-Su brought Sonic back as Knuckles-wolf attacked the bars where Sonic once was.

"Looks like the curse has made his anger worse," Sonic chuckled.

"Yes, but don't do that again," Julie-Su said.

"Whatever," Sonic sighed as he got out of her grasp and watched as Tails-wolf led Knuckles-wolf away from the dungeon.

Sonic looked around the huge cell they were in and realised it had claw marks on the walls.

"What kind of cell is this?" Sonic asked.

"It's a cell only used for werewolves that don't want to obey King Sonic. If they don't do as he says, they get sent down here and don't get any food or water for as long as the punishment is," Julie-Su explained.

Sonic looked at how large the cell was compared to the others and gasped.

"This cell is the largest out of all the others," Sonic said.

Julie-Su nodded.

"It's because tonight is a full moon and you will transform, and if we were in a small cell you would most likely break it," Julie-Su told him.

"Heh, yeah, I most likely would," Sonic said, wiping his nose as a habit.

"And there are also worse punishments that I heard King Sonic does," Julie-Su said.

"What kind of worse punishments?" Sonic asked.

"When I was patrolling Angel Islands' perimeter before Robotnik created those security drones I heard some werewolves talk about how King Sonic actually kept slashing Someone with the sword of Acorns until they obeyed him," Julie-Su explained.

"But I thought you said you couldn't understand the werewolves," Sonic said.

"I can't understand them in their werewolf form, yes, but they still had Mobian forms during the day then," Julie-Su said.

Sonic nodded and looked toward the cell door.

"We have to get out of here and find that sword," Sonic said, determined.


	43. Flashback Of A King

Chapter 43

Flashback Of A King

Sonic paced back and forth in front of the cells doors, thinking. He had been doing this for over three hours and it was _really_ starting to bore him. Sonic stopped and looked at the cell door. Julie-Su sat on the ground, watching him. Sonic glared at the cell bars and ran at them. He slammed his side into the bars and tried it for another thirty minutes, until he collapsed on the ground.

"This is hopeless, Sonic, we'll never get out," Julie-Su told him.

"Don't say that, 'Su, because sometime soon, we will," Sonic told her.

Julie-Su smiled and looked at the scratches on the stone walls.

"I guess whoever was in here before us, did those," she said.

Sonic looked over at the wall too and stood up from the ground. He walked over to the scratches and put his hand on it. Sonic ran his gloved fingers over the claw marks and then he froze. Something entered his mind. A memory? But who's memory was it?

xxxxxx

The cell was dark and grim looking and Sonic heard screaming. He looked over in the direction of the screaming and saw who Julie-Su and the others said was dead.

"King Max," Sonic said.

He screamed in pain as the full moon rose. His head throbbed in pain and he was trying to stop the transformation from happening. Sonic heard a loud screech and turned around to see Sonic-wolf and Sally-wolf. She ran over to her screaming father and hugged him. She had run straight through Sonic and Sonic realised that since it was a memory he wasn't real in it, he was just watching it.

"Father, I'm so sorry this happened to you!" Sally cried. "I only got in Sonic's way to be with him!"

She started to cry as she hugged her father.

"It is okay, my child, I will be fine," he calmed her.

She sniffed and King Max turned to Sonic-wolf.

"Sonic, take my crown," King Max said.

"But, Sire, I can't…" he was cut off by King Max. "Nonsense, Sonic, I believe you will be a better King than I have now become, take it."

King Max gave Sonic-wolf his crown and Sonic–wolf looked at him in confusion.

"But what about you?" Sonic-wolf asked.

Sally-wolf looked at him, tears flowing down her cheeks. King Max wiped them away and shushed her.

"This curse … is driving me insane … I am losing my sanity … Sonic, you know … what you must do," King Max said as he cringed in pain.

"But … but, Sire, I can't," Sonic-wolf said.

"Sonic, it is not a request, it is an order," King Max said.

Sonic-wolf gulped and grabbed the sword of Acorns out of the belt he was wearing. He looked down at it and then back at the transforming King.

"Do it, Sonic, show me no mercy, like you showed Robotnik no mercy," King Max said.

"Daddy, NO!" Sally-wolf exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you will still have Sonic," he said as he pushed Sally-wolf out of their hug and Sonic-wolf lifted the sword of Acorns into the air.

Sonic-wolf brought the sword down and it cut into the King's shoulder and sliced his heart in half. The silver burned his skin, but since his heart was cut in half and he was dead, he felt no pain. Sally-wolf cried and ran into Sonic-wolf's arms. He dropped the sword of Acorns and collapsed onto his knees, holding Sally-wolf in a tight embrace. Both Sonic's had tears in their eyes. Sonic looked over at the dead King's corpse and saw it blacken. Sonic's eyes widened.

"That's what happens when a werewolf … dies?" Sonic asked himself.

xxxxxx

Sonic shook his head and grabbed at it with his hand. Julie-Su ran over to Sonic.

"Sonic, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I just saw someone's flashback when I touched that scratch mark," Sonic said.

"What was it about?" Julie-Su asked.

"King Sonic didn't murder King Max. He was doing him a favour. He was stopping him from going insane from the curse, because he couldn't handle it," Sonic explained to Julie-Su. "That's probably why Queen Sally acts like that, because she lost her father and King Sonic is acting cruel and heartless because, he wasn't ready to be King or the Mobians didn't deserve a werewolf as a King."

"You saw his … death?" she asked.

"Yes, and I saw what happens after werewolves die. It's not a pretty sight," Sonic sighed, shaking his head.

Julie-Su nodded and watched Sonic walk away from the wall and toward the cell door.

"Hmmm…" Sonic said.

"What is it, Sonic?" Julie-Su asked.

"I've done it before, but how can I control it?" Sonic asked himself.

"What are you talking about?" Julie-Su asked.

"I once attacked Scourge and Fiona in their cell through the bars and tried choking them. Even though I wasn't in control then, I felt my fingernails getting longer and sharper, so maybe…" Sonic explained.

"NO, Sonic! Don't do that!" Julie-Su exclaimed.

"It's our only chance of escaping, 'Su," Sonic told her.

Sonic tried to get angry, but he was too calm. There had to be another way to do it? He looked down at his hands and growled. But, once he growled he saw it. Small claws were protruding from his fingertips and he smiled. Sonic put his arm out of the cell door and tried picking the lock with his claws.

"What are you doing?" Julie-Su asked.

"Picking the lock with my claws," Sonic answered.

As soon as he finished that sentence he heard a soft click and he brought his arm back through the bars and pushed the door open.

"Voila. Ladies first," Sonic said.

"Very funny, but it could mess up your chances against the curse by doing that," she told him.

"So, sue me. Now come on!" Sonic said, grabbing her hand and speeding out down the dungeon hallway.


	44. A Lost Friend Found

Chapter 44

A Lost Friend Found

Sonic-wolf had just heard that Sonic and Julie-Su escaped their cell and they were running around in the castle somewhere. He paced back and forth in the throne room and growled in annoyance.

"How did they escape? There's no way they could have escaped unless…" Sonic-wolf snarled the last past, "…That hedgehog used his wolf claws to unlock the door."

Sonic-wolf growled and headed out of the throne room. A few werewolf guards ran over to him.

"GET ALL THE GUARDS TO SEARCH AND FIND THAT HEDGEHOG AND ECHIDNA NOW!" Sonic-wolf shouted at the guards.

They saluted their King and ran on all fours down the hall. Sonic-wolf, however, walked down the hall, up some stairs and walked into a room and smiled at the sword in a case. He walked up to the glass case and put a hand on it.

"No one knows where the sword of Acorns is," Sonic-wolf said. "And it is in such an obvious place."

xxxxxx

Sonic and Julie-Su hid behind a wall that led into a room, Sonic had never seen before. They were going to check it out, but there were werewolf guards standing in front of the doorway.

"Sonic, what do we do?" Julie-Su asked.

"Do what I always do. Take them out. Both at the same time," Sonic said.

"Sonic, that's insane. They'll call security," Julie-Su responded.

"Not unless I knock them out," Sonic said as he ran out from behind the wall.

He ran up to the werewolf guards and pushed, kicked and clawed at them to make them fall unconscious, but they were still awake.

"You can't kill us. We're immortal to your weak touch," one said.

Sonic growled and jumped into the air and kicked both of the werewolves' in the head. They're eyes rolled into the back of their heads and they fell unconscious. Sonic smirked and looked over at Julie-Su as she came out from behind the corner.

"I didn't expect that," she said.

"I learned some new tricks over the years that this universes' Sonic hasn't learnt yet," Sonic grinned.

Julie-Su smiled and nodded. They walked over to the door and opened it. The room was dark, other than a small light coming from a drawer. Sonic walked to it while Julie-Su looked around.

"This must be King Sonic and Queen Sally's room," Julie-Su said.

Sonic walked up to the drawer and opened it and saw a small silver bracelet with a green orb at the top. Sonic picked it up and a green light shone and blinded Sonic for a brief moment and then it went away. Sonic looked back at the bracelet and noticed it looked the same and scratched his head in confusion.

"That was … weird," Sonic said.

"_Sonic … is that you, old friend_," a soft voice asked.

"AHHH!" Sonic exclaimed in shock, nearly dropping the bracelet.

"What is it, Sonic?" Julie-Su asked.

_Guess she can't hear this too,_ Sonic thought, rolling his eyes.

"_Sorry, I scared you … I am guessing you're not Sonic, then,"_ the voice said.

"My name is Sonic, but I'm from another zone. The Prime zone. The most important zone there is," Sonic explained.

"_I see. Why did you wake me up? I am sort of in a bad mood_," the voice said.

"How come?" Sonic asked.

"_My friend Sonic: this zone's Sonic, has become a monster. I fear that anger has taken over his soul_," the voice said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is your name?" Sonic asked.

"_My name is Light Gaia, but Sonic nicknamed me Chip while we tried to put Mobius back together,_" Chip explained.

"You're that friend that Robotnik said always hung around this zone's Sonic when he was telling me what happened here," Sonic said.

"_Yes, I suppose. But ever since Sonic became a werehog again, he has been angry and menacing,_" Chip told Sonic.

Sonic sighed.

"I've already noticed that. He got transported to my zone for a short while and I was unlucky enough to get bitten by him," Sonic told Chip.

Sonic heard a gasp come from the bracelet and sighed.

"Yeah, but anyway can I ask you another question?" Sonic asked.

"_Okay, what is it?_" Chip asked.

"Whatever happened to this Mobius' version of my parents? This zone Sonic's parents," Sonic asked.

"_I don't … want to tell you_," Chip said.

Sonic's ears fell in disappointment.

"_But, maybe I can show you with my memories. But I warn you, what you may see may cause hurt to you,_" Chip warned Sonic.

"I'll take that chance," Sonic said.

Another bright light consumed Sonic and this time took him into a small memory portal. Once the light was gone. Sonic was too.


	45. Flashback Of Terror

Chapter 45

Flashback Of Terror

The light cleared and Sonic saw he was in new Mobotropolis, but it looked like the one in his zone. Sonic looked around the area he was in and saw a house. He recognised it as his house and ran to it. He tried opening the door but his hand went straight through the wood.

"Wah … oh, right, I'm in a memory," Sonic said.

He walked through the door and saw his Mum and Dad sitting on the couch. He saw his Mother crying into his Dad's shoulder and knew at once that something was wrong.

"Oh, Jules! Why did it have to happen to him! Why did he have to end up this way! Why did he attack Charles?" Bernadette shouted, while crying.

"Wait! He did what!" Sonic exclaimed.

He continued to watch Bernadette cry on Jules' shoulder, until a loud bang was heard from the front door. Sonic looked to the door and gasped when he saw Sonic-wolf. He had knocked down the door and was now coming in through the door towards his parents with his jaws open in a snarl. His emerald green eyes had slits in them instead of pupils.

"S…Sonic," Bernadette said.

Sonic got onto all fours and ran at his parents. He jumped in the air, but was tackled to the ground by Jules.

"Phew," Sonic cried, wiping his brow.

But, Sonic-wolf wasn't finished yet. He kicked Jules off of him and jumped onto his feet. Jules got up, but wasn't quick enough to block Sonic-wolf's next attack. Sonic-wolf bit Jules' arm and ripped it off. Jules cringed at the slight pain as his arm was removed and Sonic covered his eyes, but peeked through the gaps between his fingers.

"Sonic, please, don't do this. I know you're still in there. It's just harder for us to reach," Jules said.

Sonic-wolf growled and lunged at Jules. He ripped and tore his Father's metal body up until there was nothing left. Sonic stood there in shock and felt tears on the verge of his eyes.

"Jules! NO!" Bernadette shouted.

Sonic-wolf, then, turned his attention to his Mother. She saw his attention was on her and she stood up, slowly, and started to back away. Sonic-wolf growled and started walking towards her. She continued to back away until she hit the wall. Sonic-wolf snarled and lunged.

Sonic shut his eyes and tried his hardest to block the sound of his Mother's screams from his ears. It was hard, because all Sonic heard was Sonic-wolf's snarls and growls and his Mother's screams of pain. Once it was over, Sonic opened his eyes and saw the sight before him. The ripped up metal of his Father and the meat-empty carcass of his Mother. Sonic fell onto his knees and felt tears fall from his eyes when he heard whimpering.

He looked over at Sonic-wolf and saw that his pupils weren't slits anymore. He knew now that Sonic-wolf had regained his mind after he had attacked his parents and was whimpering as tears fell from his eyes. Sonic saw a small green glimmer and saw where Chip had seen the scene. He had seen it from Sonic-wolf's wrist as he was wearing the bracelet.

"Why did this have to happen? Why did I become this? I did nothing wrong to deserve this! Uncle Chuck, Mum, Dad, I'm so sorry!" he cried and ran off out the door, toward Castle Acorn where Sally was waiting for him.

Sonic watched Sonic-wolf leave as the light consumed him again and he reappeared in the room, holding the bracelet again.

"Sonic, are you okay? What happened?" Julie-Su, then, saw the tear stains on his cheeks. "Have you been crying?"

"No," Sonic said, blankly, wiping his runny nose.

Julie-Su looked at Sonic in concern and fear.

"Alright, fine, I was. But, 'Su, it was only because I saw what happened to this zone's version of my parents," Sonic said.

"King Sonic's parents: Bernadette and Jules?" Julie-Su asked.

"Yes, he lost control and … killed them," Sonic told her.

Another tear rolled down his face. Julie-Su put a hand on Sonic's shoulder to comfort him.

"_I told you I didn't want to tell you, you would've just gotten upset,_" Chip said.

Sonic nodded and put the bracelet in his quills.

"I'll keep ya with me, Chip, just in case we need ya," Sonic told him.

"_Okay,_" Chip said.

Sonic turned to Julie-Su and smirked.

"Okay, JS, let's get moving," Sonic said as they headed toward the door and Sonic grabbed Julie-Su's hand and they ran off to find the sword.


	46. Slipping Down For A Friend

Chapter 46

Slipping Down For A Friend

Sonic ran through Castle Acorn with Julie-Su right behind him, since he was holding onto her. He turned a corner and ran right into Sonic-wolf. The werewolf had just come out of the room with sword of Acorns inside it.

"INNG!" he exclaimed.

They fell backward and looked up. They saw him looking down at them and snarling. Sonic got onto his feet and stood in front of Julie-Su. Since he was affected by the curse, he was less likely to get hurt, but Julie-Su could get infected by one bite by Sonic-wolf. He growled at them and approached the two.

"How did you get out of your cell?" he growled.

Even though he already knew the answer, he still wanted to make sure he was right.

"By using my brain," Sonic said, fear nowhere in his expression.

Sonic-wolf, soon, saw the tear stains along Sonic's muzzle and he smirked.

"Been crying like a little baby, huh, Prime Sonic," Sonic-wolf teased.

"That's none of your business to know why I was crying," Sonic growled.

"Oh, but it is, since I'm a Sonic as well," he said.

"But you don't have to know the reason," Sonic growled and grabbed Julie-Su by her hand and ran past Sonic-wolf.

Sonic-wolf growled in annoyance and looked back at them. He saw them turn the corner and into the corner room. He gasped.

"NO!" he exclaimed.

Sonic-wolf ran around the corner and into the room. He saw Sonic and Julie-Su approach the sword of Acorns and he growled.

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT SWORD!" he snarled.

The two whirled around and saw that Sonic-wolf had followed them. Sonic whispered into Julie-Su's ear that she should get the sword since he couldn't exactly touch silver anymore. She nodded and Sonic ran over to attack Sonic-wolf. The werewolf got onto all fours and jumped at the hedgehog. Sonic dodged and jumped onto his head and bounced onto his back. Sonic landed on the ground and looked back at the werewolf version of himself. He growled and advanced slowly toward the hedgehog.

"Julie-Su! Hurry!" Sonic cried.

Sonic-wolf lunged at Sonic and Sonic spin-dashed at him. Sonic-wolf dodged and bit down hard on Sonic's right leg.

"YEEOOOW!" he screamed.

Sonic fell backwards onto his bottom. His leg was searing with an uncontrollable pain that felt like it was burning. He looked down at his leg and saw his bone sticking out of the skin on his shin. The way it was poking out made the hedgehog feel sick. He fell onto his back and looked up at Sonic-wolf.

"You're weakened. Now, I can take you back to the dungeon," he growled and grabbed one of the hedgehog's quills.

But, Julie-Su swiped the sword of Acorns at the werewolf and he yelped and let go of Sonic. He growled in annoyance and backed away.

"I'll have you under my control soon, hedgehog," he snarled and ran off to warn the guards.

Julie-Su helped Sonic onto his feet and heard him cringe at the slight pain.

"Are you alright, Sonic?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine," he said.

The pain was disappearing as well as the bone moving back into place. He was glad that he had the ability for it to do that and was lucky because they needed his speed right now.

"I'll heal," he grabbed her hand and started for the door.

"But, Sonic, your leg," Julie-Su said.

"It's healing. We just gotta keep moving," Sonic told her.

Sonic and Julie-Su headed out the door with Julie-Su holding the sword of Acorns in her hand since Sonic couldn't hold it. Sonic felt the pain in his leg finally subside completely and he grabbed Julie-Su by the arm that didn't have the sword and ran off. They ran through the castle. Dodging and running past werewolf guards. They came to the front door and Sonic head-butted it open, causing a slight headache for him but he kept running. They ran through the city, looking back to see the werewolves, led by Sonic-wolf running after them. Sonic looked up at Angel Island as they got closer to getting underneath it. He ran faster and soon stopped underneath the island. He looked over at the werewolves and gasped. He looked up at the edge of the island.

"YO! ESPIO! MIGHTY! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Sonic shouted to try and get the chameleon and armadillo's attention.

They woke up from their nap and looked over the edge and saw Julie-Su and Sonic and the werewolves running after them. They quickly took the rope and threw it over the edge. Sonic caught it and started climbing with Julie-Su right behind him. They climbed up the rope and Sonic stopped when they were halfway up. Julie-Su looked up at him.

"Sonic, what are you doing? Keep going!" Julie-Su exclaimed.

"I … can't," he said.

Julie-Su looked down and saw the werewolves clawing at the rope. She gasped and tried pushing Sonic up, but he just cringed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Sonic pointed a shaking hand at the setting sun. Julie-Su looked in the direction Sonic was pointing at and gasped.

"We need to keep moving anyway, Sonic," Julie-Su said.

"I … I can't," he said, shaking violently.

Julie-Su looked down at the ground and saw Knuckles-wolf looking up at her.

"We'll both jump at the count of three. That way I'm with Knuckles and you're not in much pain trying to delay it," Julie-Su explained, about to let go.

"No," Sonic said.

Julie-Su looked at him and saw that his expression was stern.

"You can't get this curse. You mustn't. It's horribly painful and awful, seeing loved ones hurt at your own fingertips," Sonic told Julie-Su. "Just climb over me."

Julie-Su blinked and looked back down at Knuckles-wolf. She nodded and started climbing over Sonic. She stepped on his head and climbed a few inches higher.

"Come on," she said and continued climbing up.

He smiled as he slipped down a little. He could feel the pain worsen as he tried to delay it more. Julie-Su climbed over the edge of the island and looked over it.

"Sonic! Hurry!" she shouted.

Sonic kept his smile.

"Don't you guys worry! I'll be fine!" Sonic let go of the rope and fell to the ground.

"SONIC! NO!" Julie-Su shouted as the hedgehog landed on the ground in a little crater.

The Chaotix members watched as the werewolves crowded around their friend. The werewolves crowded around the unconscious, transforming hedgehog and Sonic-wolf smiled as he outstretched his hand to the hedgehog.


	47. Werewolf Torture And A Weakness Found

Chapter 47

Werewolf Torture And A Weakness Found

Sonic opened his eyes a crack. He was in a dungeon, again. This made him open them fully. He was in the same cell he was in before with Julie-Su, but this time she wasn't with him, which made him feel relieved. Sonic tried to stand up, but he fell back down hard on his butt.

"Ouch! What the…" he cut himself off when he looked up and saw that he was attached to the stone wall behind him by metal chains.

They weren't silver which relieved him, but they were strong enough to hold him. Sonic looked at the small barred window to his right and gasped. It was night time and he was chained. His werewolf form couldn't break the chains. That made no sense. If he was stronger in this form, wouldn't that mean he could break the chains? He couldn't continue his train of thought as he heard a loud screeching noise. Sonic looked to the cell door and saw the person (or werewolf) he didn't want to see at the moment. Sonic stood up and growled at Sonic-wolf. His sharp fangs bared at the werewolf in front of the door.

"Good to see you're awake," Sonic-wolf said.

Sonic continued growling at Sonic-wolf.

"I'm not glad to see you," Sonic growled.

"What? Do you want a little bit of convincing that you belong here with your own kind," Sonic-wolf said, smiling evilly.

"No I Don't! And You're Not My Kind! You're No Longer A Mobian!" Sonic snarled.

Sonic-wolf ran at Sonic and grabbed his neck and smashed his back against the stone wall.

"GAHHH!" Sonic cried as his arms and legs were tugged and stretched from the grab.

"You Are Unlike Any Other Werewolf On This Mobius, Sonic! You're Stronger Than Them! Stronger Than Me!" Sonic-wolf snarled in Sonic's face.

"How would that be possible when you've been a werewolf longer than me?" Sonic asked.

"Because your arms can stretch, ours can't. Whenever you get too angry, the werewolf takes over, that doesn't happen with us. And you have more people supporting you than what I had!" Sonic-wolf growled.

Sonic's eyes widened. Why would he say that? His parents would've supported him. Uncle Chuck, Sally and Tails would've. Wouldn't they?

"What about your family and friends? Wouldn't they have supported you?" Sonic asked.

"They. Did. Not. Support. Me. They. Just. Cared. About. The. Killings. I. Did," Sonic-wolf snarled.

"Why wouldn't they support you?" Sonic asked.

"Because, I Became A Monster Thanks To Robo-Butt!" Sonic-wolf exclaimed.

"Why couldn't you just tell them it wasn't you who attacked them when you went back to Mobian form?" Sonic asked.

"You don't get it, do you? I never returned to my Mobian form after sealing Dark Gaia back in the core! I remained like this during day and night! It was a nightmare not being able to tell my parents how sorry I was. How sorry I was about what I did. What did I ever do to deserve this? Well, that's in the past, and now … it's time for your punishment," Sonic-wolf growled.

Sonic frowned at Sonic-wolf.

"What type of punishment?" Sonic asked.

Sonic-wolf smiled a toothy grin at Sonic. He took a sword out of his belt and Sonic recognised it.

"The Sword Of Acorns … but Julie-Su…" Sonic was cut off by Sonic-wolf, "…Took a fake."

Sonic-wolf grinned wider and let go of Sonic's neck. He took a few steps back and let the werehog breath for a while, then striked. Sonic-wolf slashed the sword across Sonic's shoulder. The werehog screamed in pain as the silver made contact with his flesh and sliced it, burning it. Sonic wished he could grab his shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but the chains held his arms back from doing that. Sonic saw grey and red blood come from the wound. Sonic looked up at Sonic-wolf with a pleading expression on his face.

"That won't work with me, Sonic. I can do all the things, you can't yet," Sonic-wolf smirked and struck Sonic's waistline.

Sonic howled in pain and agony. He couldn't do anything. He was useless for those minutes he would continue getting tortured. Sonic-wolf swung the sword again at the other werehog. Sonic cried out in pain.

xxxxx

After one painful hour, Sonic-wolf smiled at the whimpering and cringing werehog in front of him. Sonic had long cuts on his right shoulder, waist, back and left leg. He had smaller cuts on his forehead, chest, right cheek and right hand. Sonic was lying on the hard stone ground, cringing at the burning sensation from the sword on his body.

"Maybe that will teach you not to get into other's business," Sonic-wolf snarled it into Sonic's ear, which he yanked up to his mouth level to say it to him.

Sonic cringed in pain and Sonic-wolf let go of Sonic's ear. Sonic dropped bac onto the ground as Sonic-wolf started to leave, but Sonic sat up, cautiously, and opened his eyes to look at his counterpart.

"Look, I … I know how it feels," Sonic told Sonic-wolf through his pain. "I know … how it feels, when you … lose control and … attack those you know against your … will."

Sonic-wolf stopped, his face not facing Sonic.

"No … you don't. You've never killed anyone you love or cared for," Sonic-wolf said, sounding close to tears being reminded of that memory.

"I do … I nearly killed my family. I attacked Echidnaopolis and murdered many echidnas and brutally wounded Knuckles, nearly turning him," Sonic told Sonic-wolf.

"You nearly killed your family. I _did_ kill mine. The werewolf side didn't even care what I had done until they were both dead. _You _still have a family. I have none," Sonic-wolf said with no emotion, but Sonic could tell he was feeling pain and anguish from what he did.

A tear went down Sonic-wolf's face and Sonic felt guilt for making his counterpart cry.

"But they're still…" Sonic was cut off by Sonic-wolf throwing the sword of Acorns at him.

"SHUT UP!" Sonic-wolf shouted.

Sonic ducked his head and the sword got imbued in the rock above his head. Sonic looked at it, then at Sonic-wolf. He was breathing heavily and tears were streaming down his muzzle.

"THEY'RE GONE! ALL BECAUSE OF ME! NOTHING CAN BRING THEM BACK! ALL BECAUSE OF ME!" Sonic-wolf roared at Sonic. "You should be glad you don't have my life."

With that Sonic-wolf slammed the cell door shut and left. Leaving Sonic thinking to himself about what just transpired in front of him. He found out a weakness to Sonic-wolf. It's the same weakness Sonic has other than silver. Someone mentioning someone he killed. Especially his parents. Now all the werehog had to do … was get out of there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter was HARD as HELL. How long's it been since my last update? Oh well, this took me awhile to think up and a long time to put into words. Anyways hope ya enjoyed, please review. See ya nex chap.<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	48. Escape And A Threat

Chapter 48

Escape And A Threat

Sonic looked at his cuffed hands and growled to himself. He had to get out of there. Before the next night where his werewolf side might help Sonic-wolf. He looked at the bars connecting from the wall to the cuffs. Sonic tried to stretch his muzzle to bite the cuffs off, but it couldn't stretch like his arms. Sonic sighed and slouched his arms. He couldn't get out. There was no way out. Suddenly Sonic heard a screeching noise and Sonic looked up and growled. It was Sally-wolf.

"What Do _You_ Want?" Sonic snarled.

Sally-wolf looked at Sonic with pained blue eyes and Sonic frowned.

"What?" Sonic asked.

Sally-wolf got a key out of her ruined and torn jacket pocket. She unlocked all of Sonic's cuffs and the werehog looked at her in disbelief.

"Why are you helping me?" Sonic asked.

"Because I want the old Sonic back. I don't love this new Sonic. I only pretend to love him, so he doesn't … kill me," she told Sonic.

Sonic stared at her in shock and horror.

"He would kill you even if you didn't obey him?" Sonic asked Sally-wolf.

Sally-wolf nodded and clasped her fingers together. Sonic clenched his hands into fists, drawing blood with his claws. Sonic, then, punched a wall in anger.

"Why Would He Do Such A Heartless Thing!" he shouted.

Sally-wolf was shocked at Sonic's aggression and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, calm down, I can get you as far as the dungeon doorway, but that's it," she told him.

Sonic nodded and looked at Sally-wolf.

"Is there anyone else who wants Sonic back?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Almost everyone in the kingdom," Sally-wolf told him.

Sonic's eyes widened and she started for the cell door.

"Come on. Hurry. Before a guard comes," she told him.

Sonic nodded, took the sword of Acorns out of the wall and followed her. They walked through the open cell door and then closed it. Sonic looked back at his cell and frowned.

"Won't he get suspicious of who let me out?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. But he won't know who did it. Because we have all followed his orders for so long that he wouldn't know who let you escape because we've obeyed him for this long," Sally-wolf told him.

Sonic nodded and continued looking at the cell in anxiety. As they rounded the corner, Sally-wolf brought him back and held him behind her. She smelled guards coming and fast. She got a concerned expression on her face and looked at Sonic. He smiled at her, reassuringly, and got in front of her.

"Hold this," he said, handing her the sword.

She took it and held it away from her so it didn't burn her.

"Don't worry. They'll only see me. They won't see you," he told her.

Sally-wolf nodded and hid behind the wall and Sonic stood up tall and growled as his pupils became slits. The werewolf guards came around the corner and growled as they saw Sonic.

"Get Back In Your Cell, Werehog!" they snarled.

Sonic snarled back and whacked them on their heads with his fists. Then, he banged their heads together, causing them to go unconscious. Sonic's pupils became oval-shaped again and smiled at Sally-wolf. She smiled and led the way again. She handed the sword back to him and he took it back. Sonic felt joy in his body as he would finally get back at Sonic-wolf for the torture he gave him five hours ago.

xxxxx

Sonic-wolf sat on his throne and growled as he was starting to get bored.

"Where is Sally? She should be back by now. I send her to do one errand and she's over half an hour late," he snarled. "It's not that hard to get that damned sword out of that werehog's cell and bring it to me?"

He heard an alert sounding and knew that the prisoner had escaped.

"He must've used the sword to get out of the cuffs and probably ran out when Sally opened the door," he told himself.

Sonic-wolf snarled and got onto all fours and ran down the hall. He knew where the werehog would most likely head for and wasn't afraid to face him to the death.

xxxxx

Sonic ran onto the top of a tower on Castle Acorn and looked down over the edge. Werewolves had gathered underneath to try and stop him, but knew their king would do that himself. Sonic growled in frustration and clenched the sword tighter. He turned around, but saw a clawed hand on the side of the tower and knew at once who it was. Sonic-wolf came into full view as he climbed the rest of the way up and growled at the werehog in front of him.

"Give Me Back The Sword!" he growled.

Sonic looked at the sword and smiled, holding it up to show him.

"This?" he asked, acting stupid.

"Yes, that. Now Hand It Over!" he shouted, losing his temper.

Sonic frowned and watched Sonic-wolf draw closer to him as he drew further back. His clawed foot hit the edge and a few rocks fell from his weight. Sonic looked behind him and pointed the sword at Sonic-wolf. He just chuckled at the werehog.

"You're stupider than what I once was," he said.

Sonic growled at that comment.

"Don't come any closer," Sonic threatened, thrusting the sword at Sonic-wolf.

"I don't think so, blue werehog," he said.

Sonic furrowed his brow.

"If this won't than maybe…" Sonic took Chip's bracelet out of his quills and held it over the edge of the tower, "…maybe this will."

"_Sonic, What Are You Doing?_" Chip exclaimed, frightened.

Sonic growled and stretched his arm further away as he watched Sonic-wolf's expression change from anger to fear. Actual fear showed on his face as he stared at what the werehog was about to do.

_If he let's go … the only light in me I have left will shatter, _Sonic-wolf thought.

"What do you think, Sonic?" he asked. "Should I drop it and watch you suffer another loss of a friend or are you going to co-operate?"

The werewolves watched their leader make his decision. They all had their hands behind their backs with crossed fingers, begging that he would make the right choice. Sonic-wolf shook his head.

"NO! Give That Bracelet Back! It's Mine! Not Yours!" Sonic-wolf shouted, anger flaring in him.

Sonic smiled and dropped the bracelet and Sonic-wolf's eyes widened with fear.

"NOOOOOO!" he shouted as he fell on his knees and outstretched his arm.

The bracelet fell through the air and fell to the ground. It was a few metres from the ground when Sonic stretched his arm out more and caught the bracelet. He brought the bracelet up to him and held it and looked at Sonic-wolf's expression of fear and anguish.

"Unlike you, I don't like seeing others pain. That's why I give you this one chance," Sonic-wolf looked up at Sonic.

"What?" he asked.

"Become the Sonic you once were or I might actually let the wolf destroy this thing. And he actually feels up to it," Sonic threatened again.

Sonic-wolf took in a deep breath from the fear he experienced and stood back up.

"Al … Alright," he said and he held his hand out for the bracelet.

Sonic smiled and was about to hand the bracelet over when his mind was at war. He grabbed his head and roared in pain.

"Sonic, quickly the bracelet before…" he was cut off as Sonic's arm was forcefully thrown into the air, releasing the bracelet.

Sonic-wolf growled at Sonic, but saw it wasn't his doing. His eyes widened and his expression changed to worry. His eyes were now a blood red. His pupils were slits and a demonic, predator smile crept onto his face.

"I'm quite hungry. Get me food or I will crush it," he said in a demon-like werewolf voice as he caught the bracelet and held it in his fist.

Sonic-wolf looked at him in fear. Give him a weremobian to eat or get his last normal friend's communication with him destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry, I haven't updated this in a while. I was busy with a school project due last Wednesday and then the book I'm currently writing. About werewolves of course. And tell me whatcha think of this chap and the cover I did. PLease, R&amp;R<em>**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	49. His Decision Led To Her End

Chapter 49

His Decision Led To Her End

Sonic-wolf stared at Sonic in total horror at what he just said. Give him a weremobian to eat to satisfy his hunger or let him crush his only contact with his last normal mobian friend. Sonic-wolf's mind was at a war to choose which one. Even though he had treated his people with cruelty, he still cared about them all. And he also cared about Chip, but that bracelet was the only way he could talk to him without going to the centre of Mobius.

Sonic was glaring at Sonic-wolf. He was taking too long in deciding on which he would rather choos. He started tapping his foot, being impatient.

_If he won't answer me soon, I'll choose on my own,_ Sonic snarled in his thoughts.

Sonic-wolf's emerald eyes went from Sonic's hand where he held the bracelet to the werewolf citizens below. It was hard for him to choose. He still had the heart of the old Sonic, but with a new body. Sonic growled at Sonic-wolf and he suddenly knew his time was up.

"If you won't choose. Then I will," Sonic snarled, jumping off the edge of the tower.

"Wait? What?" Sonic-wolf exclaimed.

Sonic landed in front of all the werewolves. He had landed on all fours and was glaring hungrily at them. He snarled at them and walked through the crowd of werewolves to find the one he wanted. The bracelet safe in his quills as he walked. Sonic heard a scuffle behind him and saw a werewolf guard's hand outstretched toward his quills. Sonic growled at him and he brought his arm away from the hungry werehog.

Sonic-wolf looked down at the tower roof and saw that Sonic had dropped the sword of Acorns. He picked it up and jumped off the edge. Sonic-wolf landed on the ground in front of the werewolves on his two back legs. He heard a shriek and ran through the crowd of werewolves, pushing them aside as he ran and saw Sonic holding Sally-wolf in a head-lock near the back. Sonic-wolf's eyes widened and he took a frightened step forward.

"Take another step and I _will_ kill her," Sonic growled.

Sonic-wolf stopped and glared at Sonic.

"Now, drop the sword," he smirked, revealing white gleaming fangs.

Sonic-wolf took in a breath and let it go. Sonic watched the sword clatter to the floor and smiled wider, but soon frowned.

"I gave you a choice. It was easy. Give me food or suffer. But I guess you wanted to choose suffer," Sonic said.

Sonic-wolf's eyes showed fear in them as he watched Sonic sniff Sally-wolf's neck.

"She smells delicious. I wonder why you didn't kill her by yourself," Sonic told Sonic-wolf.

Sonic-wolf's expression changed to anger as he clenched his fists in rage. He was making fun of both him and his fiancee. Sonic-wolf growled at Sonic and he just chuckled.

"So, is this your decision or not?" Sonic asked, taking the bracelet out and letting Sonic-wolf get a glimpse of it.

Sonic-wolf gulped. He still loved Sally-wolf, even though he never really showed it and he still wanted to talk to Chip whenever he felt lost within this form. Sonic chuckled and leaned closer to Sally-wolf, opening his jaws to bite her neck.

"I guess this is your decision," he said.

Sonic threw the bracelet at Sonic-wolf. He caught it and looked at Sonic as he bit into Sally-wolf's neck. Sonic-wolf's eyes widened in horror as he tried to run at Sonic to stop him.

"SALLY!" he shouted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Seems rushed, but it's still a good chapter isn't it? Sonic's still in his werehog form as you can tell and he just bit Sally-wolf. Wonder if she will survive? You'll have ta wait till nex chap. ENJOY AND REVIEW!<em>**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	50. A Thanks And A Goodbye

Chapter 50

A Thanks And A Goodbye

Sonic bit Sally-wolf's neck and she screamed. Sonic-wolf screamed in fear, the word "NOOOO!". Sonic smiled as he started draining the chipmunk-wolf of her blood and then feed upon the meat on her bones. Sonic-wolf stood there. He couldn't do anything to help her. She would be gone soon. All because of his selfishness. He dropped the bracelet and fell onto his knees. Sobbing, knowing that his one true love would be dead by sunrise. Sunrise. He looked up and looked over at the falling moon and smiled.

_He'll be transforming back to normal and Sally will be alright, _Sonic-wolf thought in relief.

Sally-wolf continued screaming as she didn't notice the rising sun. And neither did Sonic. He continued to bite down into her neck until the sunlight hit him. He let go of her neck and roared in pain. Sonic-wolf ran over to Sally-wolf as she fell over. Sonic howled in pain as his claws shrunk, ears swerved and changed to normal, fur got shorter and red slitted eyes changed back to green oval pupils. Sonic got shorter and more slimmer as his runners body returned and his vocal chords changed from roars and howls to screams and shouts of pain. Sonic bent down on his knees once it was over, panting. He looked up at Sonic-wolf with weary eyes and saw the werewolf glaring at him, holding a bleeding Sally-wolf. Sonic's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no. Did I kill her?" he asked, fear in voice.

Sonic-wolf looked down at her and sighed and covered her bite mark with his paw, trying to stop the blood from coming out.

"No. She's still alive," Sonic-wolf turned to the rising sun. "Thanks to the sun."

Sonic's ears fell down and he lowered his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Sonic said.

Sonic-wolf looked back at his alter-ego and nodded.

"I know that. You weren't in control. And I myself am sorry," Sonic-wolf told Sonic.

Sonic looked at Sonic-wolf.

"For cursing you. What you did last night … it made me realise how foolish I've been. How much I've acted like egghead," Sonic-wolf explained.

Sonic nodded his head and Sonic-wolf smiled as Sally-wolf opened her eyes and smiled at Sonic-wolf.

"Will you be the Sonic I once loved again?" she asked him.

"Well, that depends of whether you're up for the job of being the Sally I once loved," Sonic-wolf replied to her question.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, lightly and weakly. Sonic smiled and turned around, starting to head in the of Angel Island.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sally-wolf asked.

"Going to find a way home and to tell Julie-Su…" Sonic looked at Knuckles-wolf, "…their in the clear."

Tails-wolf shook his head and pointed in the distance.

"No need. Here They Come!" he exclaimed.

Sonic turned back around and smirked. Julie-Su ran over to Sonic with Vector, Mighty and Espio right behind her. Julie-Su hugged Sonic and then let go.

"You gave me a heart attack when you did that!" she exclaimed.

"It's my job," Sonic answered.

He looked over at Knuckles-wolf and brought Julie-Su over to him.

"I believe you two missed each other greatly," Sonic said, putting her hand in Knuckles-wolfs' paw. "Now you're back together."

Julie-Su smiled at Sonic as did Knuckles-wolf.

"Thank you, Sonic," she said. "For saving this world."

"Like I keep saying, it's my job," he said.

"Robotnik and NICOLE have been trying to create a cure for the curse from your DNA sample you gave us," Espio explained. "You can stay and wait until its ready and take it if you want."

Sonic's ears perked at that and was about to respond when a portal opened up and Zonic's head poked out of it.

"Sonic, it's time to go," he said.

Sonic looked over to Zonic and then looked at Espio. He shook his head and pointed at Sonic-wolf and Sally-wolf as well as the rest of the werewolves.

"No thanks, they need it more than me. But thanks anyway," Sonic said, smiling and turned around toward the portal.

"Bye, Sonic! And thanks!" Sonic-wolf yelled. "For making me find myself again!"

Sonic looked back at his werewolf counterpart and smiled again and waved as he jumped through the portal.

"See Ya!" he yelled to them as he went through the portal, back to his home Mobius.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHOA! Bin ages since I updated this. Remember writers block is a pain! And I'm upset about my poll! I already planned for Van Helsing and Anna to have two kids called Veruka and Derrik but mostly people are polling they shouldn't have kids. IT SUCKS! OH WELL! I could always do an anti of the fic, he he! It's quick because I wanted to update something and tell me whatcha think of mah new avatar. I can tell ya I ain't changin' eet EVA! well, maybe but then change back! Hope U Guys Enjoyed!<strong>_

_**NOTE: I also gotta tell ya I may be a little impatient and put up 'Hunt Or The Hunted' sooner than was planned. I've written up to chapter three and I bet you guys will love it because its set in the werewolf ages! (1884!)**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	51. Back Home FINALLY!

Chapter 51

Back Home. FINALLY!

Sonic came out of the portal and appeared back in his room with Zonic following him, but standing on his bedroom wall beside the portal. Sally had been waiting for him, sitting on his bed. When she saw him again, she smiled and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey, Sal," he smiled.

She let go and smiled at him also.

"What did you have to do this time?" she asked him.

"Save a planet from a power-crazed Sonic," the hedgehog told the chipmunk, twirling his finger around his ear, doing the coo coo gesture.

Zonic rolled his eyes as he watched Sonic tell Sally about what happened on Cursed Mobius.

"Actually, all he did was stop cursed Sonic from turning the whole planet into werewolves," Zonic explained, telling Sally the real reason.

"Cursed Sonic?" Sally looked from Zonic to Sonic. "What does he mean?"

"That Sonic was the … urr … Sonic that turned me into that … thing," Sonic told her.

Sally gasped, but then nodded her understanding. Zonic poked his head back into the portal and then took it out and sighed.

"I better go," he said. "I might get late for my mission."

Sonic folded his arms and looked at Zonic with a smirk on his face.

"What kind of mission? Does it involve a certain No Zone Sally…" Sonic asked, "Called Zally?"

Sally giggled beside Sonic at his remark as a light blush came onto Zonic's cheeks although it couldn't be seen because of his visor.

"N…No," he said, having trouble thinking of an answer.

"You don't know what to say to that do you?" Sonic asked, chuckling.

Zonic folded his arms and put his left foot in the portal.

"Bye," he said and went through it.

The portal disappeared with a small 'ZAP' noise. Sonic chuckled some more and turned to Sally.

"He had to slip up sometime and finally ask her out," Sonic told her.

Sally smiled and nodded her head.

"He would have a bit of trouble," Sally said.

"Not really," Sonic said. "He's a me. Us Sonic's have no problem asking girls out,"

"Oh really?" Sally asked.

"Really," Sonic nodded.

Sally giggled but then remembered something that had happened quite a while after Sonic had left.

"Oh, I nearly forgot, Ken informed us that you should go back down there to check out the paintings of the … prophecy," Sally told Sonic.

Sonic nodded at what Sally told him. He's been planning on going there again and checking out the complete prophecy story thing he was in.

"I also got some decent information about my curse while on that Mobius that Zonic sent me to," Sonic told her. "We can tell Tails and NICOLE it."

Sally smiled and nodded her head.

"What did you learn?" Sally asked him.

"Well, I learned about the stages of maturity and the stages of the werehog," Sonic told her, counting on his fingers.

"What else?" she asked, seeming really interested about finding a cure for him.

"Umm…" he tried to remember but nothing came to mind. "Darn! I think I forgot!"

He growled that bit in anger and Sally just giggled.

"Don't worry your little head about it. NICOLE can scan the latest activity of your brain and it will be sent on the computer. How about that?" Sally asked Sonic.

Sally patted Sonic's head as if to soothe his anger that had started to rise. He closed his eyes and a smile crept across his face.

"At least I won't need to remember it," Sonic said.

Sally nodded her head and then looked at Sonic in seriousness.

"You were gone for a whole night," Sally said.

"I know, Sal, I had to," Sonic told her.

"And you do realise it's the second full moon tonight?" Sally asked him. "The full moon before you may not have any control."

"I know, Sal, but that won't stop me from fighting against it," Sonic told her.

"That's what I like to hear," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

Sonic smiled as he put his hand on her head and ran his finger through her soft red hair. They looked out the window in Sonic's room, watching the sunset, both smiling. Both knowing that whatever lay ahead … wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEY GUYS! Just a quick update to show ya that this fanfic isn't over yet. If it were over, it would say 'completed'. But it doesn't so its not finished. I made up the No Zone Sally as a nurse at the No Zone jail. She'll appear in Werehog Imprisonment quite a lot because she works at the jail and Sonic's undercover there. And Zally is also starting to go out with Zonic. Finally Dude! Also its nearing Christmas time and I'm still on holidays. I can work on my fanfics on a laptop but most of the places I'll be at for most of my holidays won't be anywhere with internet so you'll have ta be patient with me. Also I'll put a new fanfic up soon. Either the sequel to Sonic The Hedgehog: Origins or Shared Metal Limbs. It may be Shared Metal Limbs because I have four chaps on word and one on the Origins sequel. I'll think about which one to put up. Hope you can wait!<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	52. Why He Was After The Genes

Chapter 52

Why He Was After The Genes

Sonic was lying on a table in Freedom Fighter HQ. It was night outside which meant that Sonic was already a werehog. He was being scanned by NICOLE, so he didn't need to remember any of the information he learned while on Cursed Mobius. Tails was typing some stuff on the computer and when he pressed 'enter', he turned around in the swirly chair and faced Sonic as the scanner went back into the computer.

"K, Sonic. It's done. You can move again," Tails told his older brother.

Sonic quickly hopped off the table and stretched. He hadn't moved since the sun went down and he transformed. He gave Tails a grateful smile and a small noogie. The fox laughed and pushed Sonic away as he looked over the information they received from Sonic's most recent memories.

"Okay, it may take a while for the memories to be completely downloaded and changed into small videos. So, take that time to run around and do what you want," Tails told him.

Sonic nodded his head and walked out of Freedom HQ. Sally was waiting outside for him with a smirk.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked, keeping the smile.

Sonic looked at her with an expression that said, '_You asked that on purpose because you know I can't talk like this_.' He rubbed his claws along her arms, slowly and carefully in a playful manner. She giggled and swatted his arm away with her smile still plastered on her face.

"Stop that! You know I'm ticklish!" she exclaimed.

Sonic only smirked as his claws drew to her arms again, but stopped when his ears cocked upwards. They swivelled around and pointed behind him and then flattened. Sonic's lips peeled back as a growl escaped his throat. He grabbed Sally and pushed her out of the way of a long spiked fist. Sonic turned around and growled, but then cocked his head in confusion. He then, saw Eggman above a robot in his Eggmobile.

"You like it, Sonic? Made from specific body parts from both SWATbots and your robot copies," Eggman explained. "Compiled with your corrupted DNA."

Sonic growled and took a better look at the robot. The robot looked almost like modern metal Sonic except the design was slightly different as well as the colours. It was a blue colour similar to Metal Sonic, except a few shades lighter. Had some yellow lightning bolts on the sides of its quills, which were styled like Metal Sonic's, and a lightning bolt on its chest. Its eyes were a blood red and there were three spikes pointing out of its head. It had grey and blue hover shoes, similar to Shadow's, and had spikes on them, similar to what Sonic had on his shoes before they ripped apart when he transforms into a werehog. There were two yellow spikes on its yellow hands and the fists were pointing at Sonic.

"Well, what do you think?" Eggman asked as his smile grew into a grin.

Sonic just snorted and folded his arms across his furry chest.

"Oh, you really are too overconfident with every opponent you face," with that Eggman clicked his fingers and the robot looked at him. "Metal, show the werehog what you can do."

Sonic growled and looked at the robot as the robot nodded. Its metal plating was replaced by fur as its robotic arms bulged and gained muscles along it as well as its chest. Its shoes were replaced by feet that had points for the toes. Once the change was over, Sonic stared in shock along with Sally at the robot as it had just transformed from a metal, skinny robot to a furred and muscly one.

"Well, I could've added a little more into the change but its good either way," Robotnik said as he stared at the robot.

Sonic looked up at Eggman and growled with an expression that said, '_How did you make that thing transform into some weird … robot werehog?'_

Eggman seemed to catch on to what Sonic was trying to say and smiled, "It's easy. Remember on your last mission when I took a dose of your Chaos Genes. It contained both blood and DNA of your hedgehog form as well as this one. I wanted to create a transforming robot by using your DNA, because since you were transforming into _this_ every full moon as well as you being one of my most powerful adversaries, I had to use your blood and DNA as a test to see if it would work. And it did. All that's left is to see how powerful it is against its counterpart in his so called 'stronger form'," Eggman explained about the robot to Sonic.

Then the human snapped his fingers again and pointed at Sonic. The robot didn't argue and lunged at Sonic with a roar. Sonic's eyes widened as it pushed him into the wall of Freedom HQ. The robot backed away from him with a snarl as Sonic got to his feet, slowly. He growled and looked at the robot with a look that said, '_You want a fight so bad. Well, you've got one!'_

Sonic then, got onto all fours and lunged at the robot and metal did the same. They clashed with each other and then their battle started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tight Schedule. School Approaching. Tight Schedule. Figured Which New Story To put Up. Tight Schedule. Brain Trying To Rack At Ideas. Tight Schedule. Writers Block Sucks. Tight Schedule. Geez! I thought I'd never be able to think of another chapter until Feburary (Although that's a lie. I didn't actually know when. I made no specific date). Hope u guys enjoyed and I finally decided which story out of the two I said I was gonna put up as my new one. I'll put it up soon. And if its not the one you wanted, it may have been because I had more chaps on the one I put up and less on the other as well as writers block on EVERY SINGLE DAMN STORY I HAVE! GOD! I HATE U WRITERS BLOCK!<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	53. A Father's Sacrifice

Chapter 53

A Father's Sacrifice

Sonic and Metal clashed, claws hitting claws, fangs hitting flesh or metal. Sally stood up and watched the werehog and robot werehog fight. Sonic was punched in the jaw and flew into Freedom HQ's brick wall again. He got up and looked at the wall. He some cracks starting to form in the brick and growled.

_If we continue fighting here, Freedom HQ will get destroyed, _Sonic thought. _And Tails and NICOLE are still doing what their doing with my memories. I need to get this hunk of metal outta here!_

Sonic ran over to Sally and got onto all fours. The werehog gestured to his back and Sally nodded. She understood his plan and climbed on. The robot landed in front of them and glared at Sonic. The werehog released a growl and started to run past the robot towards Mobotropolis. He ran through the small part of forest that led to the city they lived in. Sally clinging to Sonic's fur tightly as not to get thrown off. They could both hear the robot flying after them.

Sonic stopped inside the city on a street and let Sally get off his back. Once she was off he was yet again punched in the face by an outstretched robotic arm. He flew across the street and into a building. Sonic growled in anger and felt his eyes glow and his eyes slit as his anger bubbled and boiled. Sally ran over to him, but then saw him start to stand and roar at the robot. She backed away and ran to the sidewalk. Everyone inside the houses around them came out and saw the robot and werehog glaring at each other. Sonic had tried to keep his beast at bay, but the werehog thinking this duplicate was going to do something bad made him lose. The werehog wanted to destroy this machine. It wanted to see the life leave the robot's eyes. It wanted to defeat a metal monster so it can gain more power and more ... advantages.

Sonic's top lip curled back into a snarl as he got onto his fours. The robot continued glaring as Sonic charged at it. The robot kicked at him, but he dodged and lunged at the robot. Sonic jumped on the robot and pushed it onto the ground. Metal was about to punch Sonic's face again, but the werehog put a clawed hand onto the robots arms and snarled in anger. Sonic's emerald eyes glowed even more as he put his left hand on the robot's neck and dug his claws deep into the metallic neck. Metal gagged and felt the oil inside his body spurt out of his neck and onto his chest, neck and Sonic's face and hand. The robot's eyes dimmed and then turned off. Sonic growled and got off the robot before getting onto his feet and howling in victory.

Sonic's parents and Sally stared at him in horror. Sonic's nose quivered and he smelt … meat. A smile grew onto his muzzle as he turned around and got onto all fours and started to stalk towards the three. His eyes were locked on Sally and his Mother. Bernadette gasped and was about to grab Jules in an embrace, but he got in front of her and Sally.

"Jules! What are you doing?" Bernadette asked him.

"Saving you from our possessed son," he told her.

Jules took a protective stance in front of the two and Sonic snarled at him.

"Sonic, don't do this. I know you're in there somewhere. But you're too provoked to get out of your anger. But do it for us. Please," Jules begged Sonic. The werehog stopped and stared at Jules, his head tilting to one side as though he could tell he was of some relation to him, but that was shifted aside as the instinct for food came back into his head. This being smelled of meat, but not like the other two. Jules smelled more like old meat, but Sonic didn't care, he was too hungry to.

Sonic roared at his Father and they all realised something about Sonic. His back feet were shifting into paws and his little toe went up his leg along with his heel. Sonic's tail grew longer and grew furry as well. His face pushed out into a snout and his ears shifted to the side of his head. Sonic's appearance now resembled more of a wolf than a hedgehog unlike how it looked before. Sonic stood onto his hind legs, he was a few inches taller because of his new morph. He roared at Jules and threw a fist at his chest, claws glimmering in the moonlight. Jules grabbed at his son's hand and tried to stop it from going into his chest. He knew that if he allowed that to happen … Sonic and Bernadette would be heart broken. But Sonic would feel more pain as he would feel the guilt of it being his fault for letting his anger get the best of him.

Sonic roared in rage and with a new burst of strength pushed his fist into his Father's chest. Jules gasped along with Sally, Bernadette and everyone else watching. Jules' eyes widened as his Sonic's fist collided with what Jules knew was his life force. Sonic took his hand out and growled in disgust as it wasn't blood that was covering his hand. He shook it and watched as Jules' eyes dimmed and just before he blacked out, he punched Sonic. The werehog flew across the street and hit the hard brick wall that led outside. He hit his head against the wall and fell forward, unconscious.

Jules watched as Sonic fell forward and he too collapsed on the ground, "Sonic … I'm s…sorry." And with that Jules fell forward and shut down. Bernadette screamed in horror and grabbed Jules and turned him over.

"J…Jules! Jules! JULES!" Bernadette shouted at him as Sally bent down and put a hand on Bernie's shoulder. Bernadette cried into Jules' broken chest. Sally looked over at the unconscious Sonic.

"S…Sir Charles, take Mr Hedgehog and Mrs Hedgehog to the Hospital," Sally told Uncle Chuck.

"Ye…yes, Sally. But what about Sonic?" he asked, concerned about how his nephew will react. He knew that if his nephew found out about what he did he'd be heart broken as well as crushed. His spirit would be crushed and his famous smile would never show again for he'd be heart broken to lose his Dad when he'd hardly ever had one.

"I'll … take him to his house," she said and got up and walked over to Sonic. Everyone else started helping Uncle Chuck and Bernadette carry Jules' body to the hospital. Sally picked Sonic up and rested his arm around her shoulders. She heard him give a small whimper as though he knew he did something bad. Sally's expression changed to worry and sadness at her next thought.

_How will Sonic take this?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oookay. Not as good as when I dreamed about it, but at least its good enough. Another cliffhanger! Yeah, I know, but I'm still on writers block. And I don't think I did too well with the detail in the chapter as I was sorta in a rush, I guess I'm still mad that I saved my Drama essay on the school computer and not my laptop, so I can't print it off at home and IT's DUE TOMORROW! GRR! HATE YOU FORGETFUL BRAIN! Anyways I'm also doing a comic on this, so that takes up quite a bit of my short spare time. I've asked SonicxJones to upload it to her DA account. It's in a file called 'Other Sonic fanfics and art' and here's the link to it: sonicxjones2 . deviantart gallery  40024585 . And I hope you guys can read the comic if I don't update my fics that much. So, if my fics aren't uploaded there'll still be the comic to look forward to and remember writing this and the other fics as well as drawing the comic, inking it and colouring it takes a lot of time, so don't ecpect there to be an update everyday. And then the comic's updating would have to go by when SonicxJones gets enough time to upload it. Anyways hope u enjoyed and hope u can check the comic out!_**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	54. A Son's Anguish

Chapter 54

A Son's Anguish

Sonic grunted and opened his eyes, slowly. He was normal again. He must've slept through the transformation. He sat up and grabbed at his stomach and groaned. He looked down and saw a huge deep purple bruise near his chest on his left ribcage. He touched the bruise and hissed in pain as it started to hurt. He heard a noise and looked up and saw Sally, waking up from a chair she had brought into his room. She looked at him and he smiled at her.

"Good morning," she smiled, but it was fake.

Sonic's expression changed from pain to concern, "Sal, what's wrong? I can tell that that smile is fake. Why?"

Sally looked down and was about to answer him when Sonic heard a faint sound coming from the lounge. Sonic got out of his bed and listened to the sound.

His eyes widened in fear as he recognised it, "Mum…" He rushed out of his room with Sally behind him and ran into the lounge. "Mum! What's wrong?" He rushed over to her and saw her … on the couch, crying into her hands. Sonic sat down beside her with a look of fear and concern on his face. "Mum. Tell me. What's wrong?"

Bernadette looked at Sonic in fear and worry. She pulled him into a hug and cried into his shoulder. Sonic looked at his Mum in shock and wondered what was wrong. He didn't understand why she was crying and it was starting to really worry him. "Sonic!"

"Mum," he said, looking scared now entirely. "You're scaring me, what's wrong?"

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. Her teary blue eyes looked into his scared, concerned green ones. "He…He's gone! He's Gone!"

"Mum. Who's gone?" Sonic asked, now getting more afraid of what his Mother was crying about.

A tear ran down her cheek as her head rested against her son's chest as more tears came down from her eyes. "J…Jules. He's … gone."

Sonic's eyes widened at this and he stared in horror. He took his Mum away from his chest and looked at her in the eyes. His mouth was moving, but no words were forming. He took a deep, stuttering breath and asked, "H…How?"

Bernadette looked away from Sonic. She was too afraid to tell him, her only son, that he had killed his own Father. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want him to feel more guilt than he already had. And she also knew it wasn't his fault, but she didn't want him to feel guilt either way.

Sonic stared at his Mother in terror, "I … k…killed … Dad?" Bernadette looked at Sonic with tears streaming down her face. She didn't nod. She didn't want to give him an answer. She was too afraid for him. "I did it, didn't I?" tears started to appear in Sonic's eyes. He was trying to be strong, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. His tears fell down and he cried. He held onto his Mum and cried. "I…I'm Sorry! I'm … Really … Sorry!"

His tears kept falling as he held his Mum tighter. Sally stood to the side. She didn't want to ruin this moment. She knew Sonic needed to know what happened as well as need all the comfort he could get right now. Some tears appeared in her own eyes, but she turned her head to hide them. Bernadette pushed Sonic out of the hug and looked at him.  
>"You … didn't m…mean it," she told him.<p>

A few more tears fell down Sonic's cheeks as he got out of the hug and stood up. "It … was. I lost control … and Dad … I killed him."

Bernadette shook her head, "It wasn't your fault, Sonic."

Sonic sniffed and wiped his nose, "I…I'm gonna fix t…this."

"Sonic, how can you? You can't save … him from death twice," Bernadette told Sonic, sounding calm but her voice was still shaky from the tears.

"Sure, I can. I can try a different way though," he told her. He didn't want to waste any more time. He wanted to see his Dad. "Where's Dad?"

"At the hospital but…" Bernadette was cut off, quickly, by Sonic. "Then that's where I'm going!"

He ran off and left his Mother and Sally in the house as he ran to the hospital. He ran through New Mobotropolis and straight to Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital. He ran inside, past the appointment counter and down a hall before coming to a stop when he saw Dr Quack coming out of a patient's room.

"Doc!" Sonic walked in front of him, trying to stop him from going any further. "I…I gotta see him!" Sonic sounded desperate.

"I'm sorry, Sonic, but Jules has been moved to the morgue," Dr Quack told him.

Sonic's eyes widened and he shook his head in denial, "No! I won't accept that he's dead! I won't be the one that made him die!"

Dr Quack lowered his head, "I'm sorry, Sonic, there is nothing we or you can do for him now. Go home and look after your Mother. That's what he'd want you to do." He had said that with a stern voice while turning Sonic around and pushing him towards the hall he came from.

Sonic turned back around with a frown on his face, "No. Where's the morgue?"

"Sonic, you must leave," Dr Quack sighed.

"I Gotta See Him! It's My Fault This Happened To Him! Can't I At Least Say Goodbye?" Sonic sounded frantic while he was yelling at Dr Quack.

The Dr sighed and nodded his head, "Follow me." He took Sonic down the hall and into the morgue. The room was mostly metallic and there were cabinets on the walls where bodies were kept. In the middle of the room was a table. Jules was lying on the metal table. Uncle Chuck was looking over Jules' body and the large dent Sonic had made the night before. Sonic's eyes widened as he stared at his Father's body.

He fell on his knees and felt his heart break in two as well as his spirit. His head fell into his hands and he cried, "This Is All My Fault! If I Had Stayed In Control He Wouldn't Be Gone!"

Dr Quack looked at Sonic and then at Uncle Chuck as he heard the commotion and came over to comfort his nephew. "Sonic, it wasn't your fault," Uncle Chuck told Sonic.

Sonic looked up at his Uncle with tear-stained cheeks, "It … was. It was my fault."

Uncle Chuck put a comforting hand on Sonic's shoulder as the hedgehog teenager looked at Jules' body. His tears kept on coming from his eyes down his cheeks and landed on the floor.

"Sonic, calm down. It's okay. Just go home and look after Bernadette. It's what Jules would want you to do right now. She needs you just as much as you need her," Uncle Chuck told Sonic.

Sonic looked at Uncle Chuck and nodded his head at his Uncle. He got up off the floor and stood up on his wobbling, speedy legs and started to head out the door. He didn't want to give up on trying to bring his Dad back, but he knew that his Mum did need him … and he needed her too. Sonic looked back into the room over his shoulder as a tear fell from his left eye, "Bye Dad." And with that he left the morgue and headed … home?

* * *

><p><em><strong>My writer's block was nice enough to let me write this chap. The next one will take a whole lot longer as well as the other stories. So don't get angry with me about it, I've been super busy these holidays and school's gonna start again soon. UGH! Not only that but I had an epileptic seisure last Monday so ... yea. My Mum had said she would let me stay home alone all day these holidays but my fit had to ruin it. UGH! Stupid Epilepsy! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I also got two more things to say:<strong>_

_**1: When you guys check out the comic on SonicxJones' DA page (link on last chapter) tell me how well I've drawn the pics. PWEASE! XD**_

_**2: I gotta quessie for ya guys to answer. Do you think I'm gonna kill Jules off or not? Answer in reviews and we'll see if you're right next chap. Well, if my writers block let's down as well as my holiday school work. DAMN U TO HELL SCHOOL!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	55. The Ring From The Lake

Chapter 55

The Ring From The Lake

Sonic didn't want to believe this was happening. He ran into the forest just outside the city and appeared near a small pool. He kneeled beside it as tears fell from his eyes.

"I don't want to be the one to kill him. I can save him ... like last time. Just get a power ring and wish," Sonic told himself, determined.

He waited at the ring pool, waiting for any signs of the golden glow that a ring will appear.

"Please, I need this now more than ever. If this doesn't work … how can I keep fighting this curse," Sonic said, looking down. He felt as if he should give up, but yet he shouldn't. He still had his Mother and Uncle Chuck unlike Sonic-Wolf, he only had Sally left. Sonic had more. "I've gotta stay positive. This will work. It did last time, so it will again."

Sonic waited for another half an hour until he saw the glow and stood up. The water rippled like currents and waves were pulling it upwards until the ring was pulled up out of the water. Sonic jumped on a log nearby and grabbed the ring and looked at it with a small smile.

"You'll help me right. I just gotta stay positive and wish for Dad to stay alive," Sonic said to the ring as he hugged it. "Please, make it work."

Sonic put the ring in his quills and ran back toward the hospital. He knew his Dad would still be in the morgue. He just needed one chance. One chance to wish for him to be alive again and it'll be done.

Sonic arrived at the hospital and ran inside and into the morgue where Uncle Chuck and Dr Quack were just about to move Jules. Sonic saw this and stared in horror.

"Wh…What are you doing?" Sonic asked, shocked, eyes widened.

Dr Quack looked up at Sonic along with Uncle Chuck. Dr Quack sighed. "We're moving him into one of the placements. He's been examined and now we're moving him into one of the drawers."

Sonic kept staring at them in shock, until he shook his head and frowned. "No, this can't happen! I can't be the one to kill him!"

Uncle Chuck looked to his nephew in concern and walked over to him, "Sonic, you weren't in control therefore it isn't your fault."

Sonic shook his head. "I Still Won't Be The One That Killed Him!" Sonic yelled, tears were at the edges of his eyes and Uncle Chuck put a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder, but was shoved off. Sonic walked over to his Father's body as tears fell from his eyes.

"Sonic, I'm sorry, but there is nothing we or you can do to bring him back," Dr Quack told the young hedgehog, sorrow in his voice.

"You may not be able to. But I might," Sonic said as he put a hand into his quills and brought out the power ring he took from the lake only a few minutes before.

Dr Quack sighed and shook his head. "Sonic, just because it worked once before doesn't mean it will a second time."

Sonic looked at Dr Quack and then at the ring a tear fell from Sonic's eye onto the ring. "I have to at least try, doc."

Dr Quack sighed in irritation and Uncle Chuck nodded at the duck. "Let him do it. As Sonic said, 'it's worth a try'."

"Fine, but if it doesn't work we will have to move Jules into one of the drawers, " Dr Quack sighed.

Sonic sighed and nodded his head. He lifted the ring up above his Father's chest where the dent was and wished for him to be brought back to life. He wished like there was no tomorrow of wanting his Dad back. He wished for his Dad to come back and that his life force would still be the same. He wished as much as he possibly could until the light faded and Sonic glanced down at his Father and gasped in shock.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR NOTES! It's to let you know why I haven't updated and so forth.<strong>_

_**Anways, YAYAZ! I updated! And a cliffhanger too. I know me and cliffhangers. Whoopdedoo. But the reason I haven't updated is because of school work and MAJOR writers block, but I'm on holidays now so I get more time ... maybe. I was gonna update 'Nightmare From The Past' along with this, but my writers block wouldn't allow it, so yea. It's nearly finished just gotta add the fight scene. You're probably wondering why would there be a fight scene in that chap with Amy. You'll just have to wait and see UNTIL THIS DAMN WRITERS BLOCK LEAVES ON THAT STORY! **_

_**Anyways, please tell me what you're thinking of my story so far and yadda, yadda, yadda. I'm the kinda author that wants that kinda reviews not 'UPDATE NOW! HURRY!' and all that. I say I'm on writers block, so please give me a break from that and tell how well I'm going with the plot and maybe if I have a cover art up tell me how that looks too. An upcoming artist and author needs to know how good their work is not just to continue writing. Please, understand.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	56. First Try Is Never Always A Success

Chapter 56

First Try Is Never Always A Success

Sonic stared in shock at his Father; his mouth agape. His hands still clenching the power ring, tightly; only now they were shaking. Dr Quack and Uncle Chuck looked at Sonic; one in concern and worry, the other in knowing. Uncle Chuck stepped around the table and to the side Sonic was at and put a hand on the shaking teen's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sonny, but there's nothing else we can do for him," Uncle Chuck tried to explain.

Sonic didn't seem to hear as his eyes were still on his Father. "H…How? How did it not … work?"

Uncle Chuck sighed as he looked down at his younger brother's body. "I guess … the second time around is never as lucky as the first." Sonic nodded and turned around to leave, power ring still in hand. Uncle Chuck saw this and reached out to his upset nephew. "Sonic…" He grabbed Sonic's wrist and the younger hedgehog looked at him from the corner of his eye. "…don't blame yourself for this. Jules wouldn't want that."

Sonic looked down and took his hand out of his Uncle's grasp and walked off in silence. Uncle Chuck sighed, worried that what may have happened had hurt him more than he thought.

XXXXX

Sonic sat on the front porch of his hut, staring at the power ring still in his grasp. He could feel tears about to break through the small barrier between his eyes and the outside. He closed his eyes and they finally fell down his cheeks, gritting his teeth together.

"Why? It … makes no sense. Why didn't it work?" Sonic asked no one, but himself as he clenched the power ring tighter. He looked down at the power ring in his hands and growled in anger, standing up and throwing it.

He watched it fly with narrowed eyes across the sky and into the Great Forest. Once it disappeared from his view his eyes fell to the ground, where his feet were and watched his tears fall onto the ground. Each drop counting for another piece of guilt he felt whenever he thought of his Father.

He collapsed onto the porch and held his head in his hands, sobbing. "It's my fault. I…I killed him. My own Father." He sniffled as more tears fell from his eyes.

He heard the front door open and jumped, slightly, turning around to see Bernadette in the doorway; her expression wasn't happy, but instead tear-stained. It was like Sonic's, only her sea blue eyes were rimmed with red from crying. "Dinner is ready," Bernadette said and Sonic picked up that her tone was wobbly as if she was going to break down any minute. "Eat before you change."

Sonic looked away from her and sighed, "I'm not hungry."

Bernadette widened her eyes at her son's reaction. She had realised that he would feel guilt and pain about losing his Father after accidentally killing him, but she never thought it'd be like this.

She bent down next to Sonic and put a hand on his quilled head. "Sonic, please, come inside for at least a while and after dinner you…" She was cut off by Sonic shaking his head as tears from his eyes were flung in different directions. "I…I can't. Why should I stay near anyone if everyone I'm near gets hurt because of this curse?"

Bernadette looked at her son in concern as her own tears began to rise in her own eyes, "Sonic…"

Sonic shook his head, tears flung from his cheeks as he shook it. "No, I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." His eyes went to the ground as he stood and Bernadette's hand was suddenly pushed off of his head.

Bernadette suddenly realised what her son was doing and stood up as well, tears falling down her cheeks as she watched her son walk out of the yard. "Sonic, you're not leaving … are you?"

Sonic looked at his Mother out of the corner of his eye in regret and sighed, "Yea…"

She gasped and shook her head at him. "Sonic, you can't leave! Not after everything that's happened! You're the only thing in this whole world keeping me from reaching my breaking point!" Her voice then began to get soft after the pleading and Sonic knew why. "You're my little boy…"

Sonic looked back down with a small sniff. "I'm sorry, Mum, but … I don't want to hurt you too." After saying that Sonic ran off out of the yard and to the Great Forest. As he ran he could still hear his Mother screaming 'Don't Leave!' to him and his tears fell loosely down his cheeks, thinking about what he had to resort to … to keep her and everyone else safe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, I know it's been awhile since I've updated this, but I thought of something about this fic today and decided to write and then I just couldn't stop. My writers block actually didn't stop me today! HURRAY! But this could be a one time thing for it. You try getting writers block and try writing it. It's not pleasant when you want you're story to be perfect. Anyways, I hope this keeps you at least occupied until I can get another done. Also, if it seems a little rushed ... I may have been typing too fast, but I always edit it on here. Not twice just once as I don't like reading things twice or I get bored easily. Until then, see ya nex chap!<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_

_**P.S. Writers block sucks! Anyone who knows what I'm feelin' knows this.**_


End file.
